A Small Crime
by L.MacQ
Summary: A.U Post-Everything Changes John sets out to college, thinking his days of terrorism are behind him. But when he meets and falls for a human, he learns that things aren't quite as finished as he had hoped. Pyro/OC
1. Prologue

_*Note this story is AU, and thus does not follow the typical patterns/plots of the X-Men comics or movies. If you haven't read Everything Changes, it is recommended but not mandatory. If you read the epilogue, you can discard this chapter all together. It should be noted in this fic that the Brotherhood has disbanded and Pyro is just now entering college(he's a sophomore at 22). _

**-/New Jersey, 2011/-**

"No! _No!_ Dude, you've-you've gotta tilt it!" A voice up the stairs screamed, but it didn't seem to be taking the emergency very seriously as moments later, the man began laughing hysterically. "_Nate_!"

"What?"

"You're not tilting!"

A deeper voice scalded, but it was followed by laughter. "Fuck you and you're tilting, Bren, this is why nobody likes you!"

A feminine giggle broke the two baritones, which prompted the first voice to declare, "Lydia likes me!"

"Psh, only cause you've got a cute butt!" The other male cackled, letting out a groan of pain a loud thump was heard.

"And tilt!"

"Uh-" John glanced up the stairs to see three people struggling to get a very wide couch up a very narrow flight of stairs. The two at the top, a boy and a girl, both in their early twenties, as was the young man struggling near the bottom of it.

"Dude, little help?" He asked, his unshaven face going a little red from the effort.

John nodded, "sure, why not?" He tossed his suitcase on the floor and grabbed a hold of the other corner. The couch was lighter then it looked but was still rather dense.

"You must be John." The man at the top said, grinning, his light reddish blonde hair hitting the light and almost blending in with it. "I'm Brendan," He jerked his head over to the man next to him, "that's Nate."

"Hey." He grunted, shifting the weight of his couch from his back to his legs, "always glad to get rid of a shitty roommate." Nate shot him an accusing but playful glare, "unless, of course, you're the anti-christ in roommate form come here to-"

"Don't mind him," Brendan interrupted, he and the woman both taking a step up, "we just got the History Channel, he's been O.D-ing on the Apocalypse hour."

John winced, pushing the couch upwards. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, oh, and this is Lydia." He jerked his head toward the redhead standing next to him, "she doesn't live here, but her roommates are bitches. So, we see her a lot."

"They've been kind enough to keep me off the streets," She supplied smiling.

John blinked, a little surprised by her laid back demeanor. "Oh?"

"Mhm." Her green eyes shifted over to Brendan, "what did happen to your old roommate?"

"Unfortunate non-pot related incident I assure you," Nate told her, "that didn't involve any kind of snapping turtle."

"You know I think this History Channel thing's a front," Brendan said, "I think you're the anti-christ, Nathaniel."

"Fuck that, my hair is too sexy."

Lydia giggled shooting John a comforting look, "you get used to them, I promise."'

The young man smiled back, "I think I could."

A faint blush rose on her cheeks, but she kept quiet as the boys went back to their bickering and John went back to trying not to stare at her.

It was going to be an interesting year.


	2. The Movies

_This reboot is dedicated to_ **CandyXdaXneko** _for prompting me to get off my ass and make this story better. _

The four dropped the couch with a huff in the middle of living room with a huff. Nate collapsed on top of it, groaning when Brendan fell on top of him.

"Ugh." He shoved the taller man away, "get off, homo."

"Psh. You're the one that works in a gay bar."

"_Lies_."

Lydia shook her head. Running a sore hand through her thick red hair she glanced over at the listless boy in the door way. He was cute. A few inches taller then her, unshaven and shaggy haired…cute. But then, she thought all her friends were cute.

She smiled welcomingly, "You can come in you know. They're stupid but they don't bite." A slim finger crossed her heart, "I promise."

John smirked, but didn't move to enter the room further. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "I left my bag down stairs."

"Oh." She shrugged, dropping on to the couch, and more importantly, on to Nate's legs.

Letting out a grunt, he shifted to make room for her. "You should probably go get that." He told his new roommate, "People around here have sticky fingers."

A bubble of jealousy rose in John chest as he noticed the position of the two of them, the young woman sitting comfortably between the young man's legs, but quickly squashed it. He felt a heat rise in his finger tips, the telltale sign of a spark flickering under the skin's surface, and John quickly tucked them into his palms.

"Good idea," he said, ignoring Brendan's curious look as he exited.

When he was out of ear shot, the lanky man spoke, "Is it just me or does John look, like really familiar?"

Nate shrugged, "I think it's just you," he glanced down at Lydia, "right?"

She shrugged, "I'd remember meeting him."

"Oh la la, Miss Corvus," Nate pinched her sides, but she didn't so much as flinch. "Is someone getting a crush?"

"No."

Brendan gasped overdramatically from his seat on the floor, "Someone's blushing!"

"Is it Nate?" She asked dryly, but the blush deepened when John re-entered the room. Nate snickered and wrapped his arms around her waist rocking her from side to side. "You're adorable."

There was a pause as the two males turned to look at Pyro. Both were smirking, and he instinctively took a step back.

Brendan shook his head, letting his expression shift into a genuine smile. "Have a seat, guy, we were just gonna check a movie." He sat up from his prone, snatching a newspaper off the milk crate they were using as a table. John was a little surprised they knew what a newspaper was, but kept his comments to himself as the young blonde went on, "Consider it your welcome home present. Or welcoming present, whatever."

John's dark eyes swept over the three. The prospect of being seen out in public with them was frightening(especially when one took Nate's hot pink _I'm A Barbie Girl_ t-shirt into account), but he nodded when he they stopped on Lydia. Or rather her legs. Her baggy yellow shirt reached her mid thigh, and the rest of her legs were covered by a pair of leopard print leggings. On her feet were some ripped up sneakers. "Um…"

"Come on," Nate whined, "It'll be fun. Or at least, more fun then this."

Lydia nodded, cracking her fingers as she leaned against his chest, "Polio would be more fun then this."

"You don't know that," Brendan snapped, a satirical smile pulling at his lips. His blue eyes turned back to John, who was avoiding the couple on the couch. "Honestly, you'd think that she'd learn to keep that pretty little mouth of hers shut. Anyway," He snapped the paper open, ruffling it with intent, "What should we see, action? Comedy? Sci-fi?" He skimmed the page for movie times quickly, "I think that new 3D horror movie came out a few days ago."

John stared at him, finding it hard to pay equal attention between the three. "Whatever's good."

"3D gore it is then." Nate grinned, shaking Lydia's shoulder, "Up you go, girl."

She stood with ease, brushing a spot on her shirt with distaste. When it didn't come off, she shrugged and stuck her hands in the shirt's pockets. "So, John, where you from?" She called, giving her attention to the boy as he moved his suitcase into the other room(as Brendan had directed).

"Uh, Maine, recently," He said, loud enough for her to hear outside the down as he pulled his jacket on. "Originally New York though."

"Cool." Nate commented, sprawling on the couch. He lavished in the empty space a moment before going on, "They have great weed there."

Brendan shook his head, "I thought we agreed no more pot before 3D. Remember Avatar?"

"All too vividly."

Lydia laughed softly. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her wrist. Startled, she glanced around the apartment. "Where'd my watch go?"

"Right here, babe." Nate held up his arm.

Her lips pursed. "Oh." She held out her hand expectantly, and the young man quickly unsnapped it from his wrist. When it was secure in her hand, Lydia kicked him in the shin.

"Nathaniel," His blond friend said sternly, "Why did you take her Little Mermaid wristwatch?"

"Because!" Nate growled, rubbing his leg, "The Little Mermaid was hot."

"Dude, she's a cartoon."

"A cartoon with a great rack." Nate argued.

John wandered back out of his room. Stopping to stand a few feet from Lydia, he stuck his hands deep into his pockets. "What time's the movie at?"

"Ugh, twenty minutes from now." Brendan said, grabbing the woman's wrist to check, "yep. Twenty minutes. Ly? We'll take your car?"

She nodded, tucking her hands back in her pocket. "You got gas money?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll take my car." She smirked, "So long as Nate sits in the back."

"Agreed." Her two friends chimed, and they looked at John's assurance that this would be okay.

"Uh…alright, let's go." He agreed, fighting the smile that rose on his lips as the three grinned at him.

_-Ten Minutes Later-_

John was right.

Being seen in public with them had been probably one of the single most embarrassing moments of his life. But not for reasons one might expect. No. It was embarrassing for a much, much more personal reason;

October had called him. Now, perhaps if she had known the circumstances, or perhaps taken more after their mother instead of Wade, all this could have been avoid. But nay. Toby was a true Wilson, and she was not to be ignored.

"_You said you'd call as soon as you got there!"_ Her high pitched voice shrieked, much to the amusement of the trio in the car with him.

His teeth ground together as he spoke, "I was gonna, I just-"

"_Liar!_ Dad said that you take after pre-T.M.I Amy, you lying little _liar!_"

The young man flushed as Nate punched him in the arm, "Yeah, _John_. How could you _lie_ to her?"

"Not helping!" Pyro snapped.

"_Excuse me!"_

"Not you! Look, Toby, I meant to call, but I didn't. It's dad's fault."

There was a pause. After a moment, the little girl's voice returned, quiet and suspicious. "How?"

"Because. It's always his fault."

"That's true." October agreed, easily swayed by her big brother. "Who was that?"

"Who?"

"That boy."

"Oh, uh-" John blushed as Nate took the phone out of his hands.

"Hey, cutie. I'm Nathaniel, your brother's new roommate."

"Oh. Hi." Toby's response was quiet. The child suddenly shy at the stranger's voice.

"Hi." Nate cleared his throat, "Well. It was nice talking to you, princess."

"Yeah."

The man nodded uncomfortably. "Bye now."

"Bye." Toby's voice remained confused as the phone was passed back to her brother. "John?"

"Yeah?" He shot Nate a queer look before noticing Lydia's eyes on him in the rearview mirror. She offered him a smile before looking back at the road.

"You can stay there." His kid sister told him, "Just don't make me talk to him again."

"I won't." He promised. "Bye."

"Bye, love you."

With a dark blush Pyro said it back, earning three loud, _awes_ of approval. Nate nudged him again as he hung up.

"Don't worry about it, man," The bearded youth told him, shuffling against the window. It was at this point John noticed none of them were wearing seatbelts, but said nothing on the manner as Nate went on, "We've all got siblings…well. Actually, none of us do personally, well, Lydia did, but we know where you're comin' from, right guys?"

There was a silence.

"Nate, what the hell does that even mean?" The woman driving asked, shaking her head as she pulled in to a gas station. She looked at the fair-haired man next to her, "Well, get to it."

"Excuse me?" He asked, smiling mischievously.

"Get your ass out there." Lydia smirked, "You're our pump bitch."

"Why can't Nate do it?"

She quirked a fine brow as she pursed her lips. "You trust Nathanial with a highly flammable substance?"

"Well, what about John? He looks trustworthy!" Brendan faltered, "At least more than Nate."

Pyro smirked at this. But didn't mention it as said man, kicked the back of the driver's seat. "It was one time! And they never proved it!"

"It was twice, and my grandparents made you pay the damages." She corrected, adjusting the rear view mirror to glare at him. "Get your feet off my seat."

"Sounds dirty." He purred. Her glare hardened and he crossed is arms with a pout. "Meanie."

"Idiot."

"Hey!"

"So, John." The red head looked over at him, ignoring Brendan as he slipped out of the car with a groan. "What's your story, kid?"

"What?" He blinked, not sure how to answer. Did they want to know about his family? Magneto? Xavier's? Why did chicks always have to be so damn-

"What're you studying?" She asked, blue eyes open and curious.

His heart sped up slightly at the direct eye contact but he offered her a shrug, "Engineering."

"Sweet, you could install my new stereo system then, right?" Nate asked, grinning at him.

Pyro smirked with amusement, "I could give it a shot."

"Sweet." He repeated, "Hear that, Li? He likes me better." She scoffed at him, but John didn't miss the light blush that clouded her cheeks only a moment. When she didn't object, Nate was quick to point it out. "I see you're not fighting me on this, Miss Corvus?"

"Nope. You two can get caught up in the throws of gay love for all I care," She turned back around, "just don't dirty up my interior."

"Well, where else are we gonna do it?" Nate asked, disgust evident in his voice as he offered, "Indoors?"

"How about your precious gay bar?"

Lydia let out a shriek as her chest collided with the steering wheel. "Fuck me, Nate! That hurt!"

"At least I have a job!" He shot back, pulling his leg up to give her seat another strong boot.

"Dude, calm down, I think you really hurt her." John said, watching the girl in the front seat wince as she rubbed her collar bone. "You alright?"

"Me?" She asked, a little caught off guard by his concern, "I'm fine. It's Nate whose gonna get it when I tell his mom he hit me again."

"Oh come on, Lydia!" The man pouted, moving to grasp her shoulders over the seat, "You promised you'd stop tattling two years ago!"

"Well, that's when you promised you'd stop hitting me!" She shot back, lurching away from him. Shoving blindly behind her, her hand whapped John across the face.

"_Lydia!"_ Nate shrieked, "_Don't break our new roommate!"_

Her pale features blanched further before she turned a dark red and her hands covered her mouth as she stared at him. "I am so sorry."

He was too stunned to actually do anything besides blink at her, but when he did finally snap out of it, he shrugged it off. "It didn't hurt that bad."

"Still-"

"Dude! Your nose is _bleeding_!"

John gingerly pressed his fingers to his lips feeling a hot, sticky substance coat them. Looking down at it, he saw Nathaniel was right. He was bleeding. "Huh."

The woman's blue eyes remained guilty as she began rooting around the front for some kind of tissue. Finding only napkins, she offered them to him with a shaky hand. "I'm sorry," she repeated sheepishly. Her skin had just started to return to her natural coloring when his fingers brushed hers, and the pink returned full force.

"Where the hell is Brendan!" Nate asked, looking at the young man next to him with concern. "How long does it take to pump gas!"

**A/N: Pre-TMI=Pre Three Mile Island. Also, first real chapter of the reboot.**


	3. Flickers and Flames

It took two days for Lydia to get over what Nate referred to as 'the incident'. Little eye contact had been made between the pyromaniac and young woman, only fleeting awkward glances in the other's direction.

John wasn't stupid. He knew she had a crush on him. At first, it had just been a guess, but the boys had out and out told him she did after she went home the first night.

It made him slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't that she was unattractive, or even unappealing. In fact, he thought she was rather cute in a dorky, girl next door kind of way. In a dorky, _human_ girl next door kind of way. It was that second part that threw him for a loop. It seemed…wrong. He was tempted to tell her about his mutation –the three of them hadn't even hinted at the possibility of any of them being anything other than human- but he found himself…reluctant. Not that he was ashamed of his mutation or anything. He just didn't want to lose her attention.

His brown eyes slipped over to her bored features. Lydia didn't seem to notice, her eyes blinking heavily as she struggled to stay awake. The light of the television lit up her face in an almost erotic matter, flickering and shifting across the soft curve of her cheekbones. Entertaining the thought of the bright colours being replaced with the shimmer of a flame, he felt stiffening in his jeans. Swallowing, the mutant turned his attention back to the movie.

"I saw that, John." Nate smirked from his place on the floor, continuing to write in the darkness. Apparently, the little freak had a penpal.

Lydia cast the boy a queer look, "What?" She watched the man's olive skin darken lightly, "What'd I miss?"

Shaking his head, the bearded man looked up to the screen. "Nothing, kitten."

Shrugging it off, she did the same, not noticing the pyrokentic's relief when she did. "Where's Bren?"

"Swim meet. Then he's goin' out with Rox."

"Ah." She nodded, "He bringing Roxy back with him?"

"Who's Roxy?" Pyro asked, confidence returning quickly.

Nate stood, brushing off his track pants as he took the bowl to the kitchen. He flicked the living room light on as he did so. "Brendan's girlfriend."

"You'll like her," Lydia assured the new comer, "She's awesome."

"Yeah, to _you_ maybe."

"Don't be jealous, baby, you know he still loves you best of all." She winked at Nate, who grinned lewdly at her in return.

"Everybody does."

Her eyes slipped back to John, "What's the verdict there, Johnny?"

He bristled slightly at the nickname, but only raised a brow. "Verdict?"

"Yeah. You love Nate best of all?"

"Love him?" He echoed, a wicked smirk on his lips, "I'm not even sure if I like him yet."

With a giggle, the girl shook her head. Her long red head flowing over her face like a curtain as Nate glared at him. "Oh you guys are _bitches_."

Stifling a yawn, Lydia stood, cracking her arms above her head. She didn't notice her t-shirt ride up a few inches, but John did. His dark eyes followed the thin maroon material slide upwards. The sight of her bare skin made his head spin a little bit.

Good god he needed to get laid. He entertained the idea of going to a mutant bar, but had no idea where one was. If the Brotherhood hadn't fell apart he would've had his pick of eager women, just waiting for the chance to have a roll in the sack with the infamous Pyro…but he squashed the idea when he remembered they hadn't stuck around long after that. That they were attracted not to the fire, but all the smoke and mirrors that went along with it. They wanted a taste of glory and for once in his life…John didn't. He had enjoyed the past few years of his life. Having a family. Being a normal, average teenager.

He didn't want to go backward. He blinked when he realized he was being stared at.

"You okay, dude?" Nate asked, eying the other man's hand curiously with black concerned eyes, "You seem a little…"

"Out of it." Lydia finished, her light eyes watching him with a softness. Her hand slipped over his forehead and she frowned, "I think you're running a fever."

He pulled away from her, shaking his head. "I'm fine." There was a hoarse note in his voice, but she nodded.

"Alright, if you say so." She shrugged. Her hand slipped into the front pocket of her jeans as she sighed. "What time is it?"

"Like, seven thirty."

She made a noise of discontent before dropping back onto the couch with a heavy limpness in her bones. "God damn it."

"What?" He asked, snickering as she pursed her lips at him.

"It's too early for bed."

"Go lay down in my bed," Nate offered, "Roxy'll wake ya when she comes in."

Lydia ran her tongue over her teeth. Her eyes went to John's, "Would you consider me a totally ignorant bitch if I did?"

"What does it matter?"

"Uh, you're new, I'm still trying to make a good impression." The woman's eyes were fluttering at him, but he knew it wasn't a come on.

He shrugged, "It's fine. Go to bed."

"Thank you." With nothing else to say, her slender form disappeared down the hall.

"So." Nate was smirking again. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You think she's hot."

John rolled his eyes. "So?"

The man shrugged. "It's okay. I mean. She thinks you're hot too, guy."

"Yeah, I know." Pyro said, looking back at the television as the credits rolled.

"Gonna try anything with her?" Nate asked, rooting for through the cabinets.

"No."

"Oh, good, because I really didn't wanna read you the riot act for making a play on our girl."

There were a lot of things in that statement that struck the mutant as odd, but kept quiet on the matter. Instead, he picked up the remote and began flipping through channels. This went on for approximately ten seconds before a loud shriek of "_what the fuck!"_ rang through the air.

"_Nathaniel_ _for the love of god, man! You are too old to leave that shit out!_" Lydia screamed. "_At least not the kinky_- oh, what's that?"

The shock wore off and John looked questioningly over at Nate. He shrugged in response, his lewd smile back in place. Deciding not to even ask, the pair went back to the History channel.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Roxy and Lydia were gossiping a few feet away from the guys. Ignoring them. Apparently Brendan had said something rather insensitive to his girlfriend, and now vengeance was being exacted.

"So... What? We're just going to sit here and pretend we don't see them all night?" Lydia asked, not entirely understanding the concept, "How is that punishing him? It sounds like you're punishing me, there, Bright Eyes."

Roxy scoffed, smiling at her. "I'm not. Besides, I haven't seen you in like, three days. What've you been up to?"

"Not much," The other woman sighed, running a hand through her already mused red hair. "Classes are getting to me already."

"It's been a day."

"I know. I think I'm screwed."

"I agree." Roxy said, moving to lay in the woman's lap, "Speaking of screwed…what's with you and the new guy?"

"Who? John?"

"Is that his name?" She asked, raising her voice, "**nobody introduced us**." Brendan, who feared his girlfriend's wrath, ignored her.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, Di, we're ignoring them, remember?"

"Yes!" She rolled her eyes, "But I don't see why we have to ignore Nate and John because Brendan was stupid enough to call you-"

"Don't say it, Di."

"-Fat. You're not fat." Lydia told her. "You could shop at BabyGap for christsakes, you are not faaaat." She repeated, drawing it out. "Right Brendan?"

"Damn right. It was a moment of idiocy on my part." He admitted, looking over at them, "Besides, B, you know you're gorgeous."

Her mocha features darkened dramatically and she sat up a bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He told her before going back to the boys, "Never get in a committed relationship, fellas, it's a lot of fuckin' work."

"Really?" Nate said, "'Cause it looks like Lydia's the one doing all the damage control."

"Speaking of damage control," Brendan's light eyes went over to John, who looked back with a bored stare, "you read Johnny here the riot act?"

"No, he's not gonna make a play."

"Oh the fuck he isn't!"

Lydia sighed, "Guys. Seriously? I'm sitting right here," to prove her point she gave Nate a light prod in the back with her foot, "I can hear you."

"Oh, right."

A/N: **Trailer for Everything Changes** is up on youtube. It was done by** littlemotel410** and is Amazing. Here's the link, just take out the spaces:

http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=gxiH0UYx4Mg&feature=BF&playnext=1&list=QL


	4. Lopez and the Library

Lydia smirked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Her lips shifted into a smile as he tucked his phone into his jacket. Her eyes never strayed from the road as she shrugged. "It's cute. How you are with her."

John snorted, "You don't get it. Toby takes after our dad."

"So?"

"So, she's fucking insane."

"John!" Her hand whapped against his chest roughly, "She's just a baby!"

"She's seven." He corrected, noting once again that she was without a seatbelt. He lifted a brow. "How does that make her a baby?"

"Is she younger than me?" With a coy smirk, the pyromaniac asked how old she was. "Twenty two."

"Then, yeah, she's younger."

"Then she's a baby." Lydia reasoned, pulling to the Central Library's parking lot. "Besides, I was just saying it's nice to see a guy be so cool to his little sister." She opened the car door with a sweet, almost sad, smile. "Not many are."

Grinning crookedly at her, John changed the subject. "Just how is it you suckered me into the library again?"

"Well. You said, can I get a ride home, and I said, I'm going to the library, and you said-"

"I remember the conversation, Di."

"Do you?" She asked, giving him a light shove as they entered the building. "Because I recall you asking me how you were suckered into this."

He rolled his eyes. Playful banter had always alluded him. It was one of the many things he and Amy had in common. But he'll admit that a small smile rose to his lips as she looped his arm through his and beamed at him. "Yeah, yeah, figure of speech." He told her, letting her keep her arm where it was. "You still haven't told me why we're here."

"To meet Lopez."

"Lopez?" He repeated.

"Yeah." She glanced up at him, "He's the Tartlettes bassist."

The Tartlettes were Nate and Brendan's band. They weren't very good and their lyrics were a bit of a hit and miss, but they weren't trying to make 'good' music. They were trying to get chicks(in Nate's case) and waste time(in Brendan's). John had been living with the boys a week and had yet to meet any of the band members. Or see them practice. Or see either one of them leave to go to band practice. He found himself believing they probably sucked.

"Right." John nodded. "Is he the one that only speaks Spanish?"

Lydia nudged him again, "I knew you were paying attention."

Stories had circulated around this particular young man. Apparently, Lopez spoke some English…but got flustered around what he deemed attractive women. Both Roxy and Lydia fell into this category, as did most(all) women.

John shrugged, "I speak a little Spanish."

Actually, he spoke a lot of it. Wade had spent two years trying to make him learn various languages. Spanish was the only one that stuck. Why? Because his mom had told Wade to pick one and run with it rather than try to force several down their son's throat at once.

He snickered at her surprised expression, "What?"

"Nothing, you just never struck me as the…" She tilted her head, her dark blue eyes slipping somewhere behind him, "Do you know him?"

"Who?" He looked in the direction she was focusing on and groaned, "God damn it."

"I guess that's a yes." Lydia lifted a hand to the man staring at them, offering him a strained smile. "He's big."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are we going to say hello?" The human asked coyly. Her gaze turning from curious to suggestive as she peered at the stranger.

Pyro frowned. "No, why would we?"

She shrugged with a smile rising on her lips. "Well…he's kind of…"

"So help me god if you call Colossus cute."

"Fitting name." The woman quipped, blushing as the man raised a hand back at her. She didn't notice the frown on John's lips deepen as he pulled her away.

His arm slipped around her waist and he steered her away from the section labeled _Classical Art_. "Come on, let's find Lopez."

With one last interested glance, Lydia followed John blindly through the library. "I think he works in check out."

"Hm."

"What's wrong?" She started up a flight of stairs, looking down at him with curiosity.

His gaze dropped and he mumbled, "Nothing."

Her head tilted, and she opened her mouth but seemed to think better of it. With a shake of her head, she smirked weakly at him before nodding to the steps. "Come on, Johnny, we got shit to do." Taking his hand she gave him a wink and a little tug up the stairs.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

Lopez, as it turned out, was actually named Ben. At least that's what his name tag said. He seemed to have no idea why they called him Lopez beyond the fact that he was Hispanic. It didn't really bother him, he explained to John, he just wished they'd own up to it.

"_So, why can't you talk to women?"_ His dark brown eyes shifted around the various shelves before landing on Lydia. She was flipping through a magazine, her red hair falling in her face.

"_I can't, I get all sweaty."_ Lopez explained, his eyes too going to the redhead, behind John. _"She's been very polite about it though."_

"_How long have you known her?"_ The man muttered something under his breath. Irked, Pyro asked, _"What?"_

"_About a year."_

"A year?" He exclaimed in English. When he received a series of dirty looks, he went back to Spanish, _"And you still can't talk to her?"_

"_It's not my fault! I tried and I got all sweaty and she started asking me if I was feeling okay, and if I had eaten any of Nate's stupid pot brownies!" _Lopez explained, becoming slightly hysterical. The computer in front of his beeped, and the printer went off behind him.

John cocked a brow. But didn't address it. _"Why did we have to come see you?"_

"_I have Brendan's keys."_ He told him, reaching under the table and pulling out a set. The other man smirked at the sight of various coloured keys(or rather one in particular that was a hot, leopard print pink).

Shoving them in his pocket carelessly, he asked, _"How's the band?"_

"_Fine. We have a gig next Saturday."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're coming right?"_ Lopez ticked something in on the computer in front of him before looking up at John. "_They'll expect it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because they consider you a friend."_

"_They've known me, maybe a week."_ John snapped, uncomfortable with the idea of an obligation to the strange people he had taken up with, _"How does that make us friends?"_

Ben shrugged in response, his broad shoulders rising and falling easily under his button up white shirt. "They care very easily, John." As he spoke in English his light brown eyes met the man in front of him seriously_, "_Don't hurt her."

Saying nothing, John's expression remained placid as he turned his back on the man.

Lydia offered a mocking glare as he saddled up beside her. "That was more than a _little _Spanish, John."

He shrugged carelessly, "You ready to get outta here?"

"Sure." Tucking the magazine back into place on the shelf she gestured for him to go. "Lead the way, padre."

"You know you just called me-"

"Shut up, John."

"Yes, ma'm." He considered slipping his arm around her waist, but thought better of it. He should not have been encouraging her infatuation. It was pointless. Humans didn't belong with mutants. A familiar voice reminded him of being a god among insects and he shuddered almost involuntarily. He would never dismiss Magneto. The man had done more for him than anyone else ever had…but as he spent more and more time surrounded by humans, open, trusting humans, he wondered if some of his ethics were right.

Lydia's dark blue eyes glinted up at him a moment, studying his blank expression. It was common enough on his handsome features, no longer irking her as it had in the past(few days). Aloof and mysterious was the card John had chosen to play, and the young woman had been drawn like a moth to the flame. She wasn't falling for him or anything, she wasn't one to leave her heart on her sleeve, but she was certainly curious. Her friends seemed to mistake this for attraction, and while it was true, she could see his appeal, the cool and distant routine only went so far for her.

Rolling her eyes with a smile, she slipped an arm through his and gave him a little tug, "Come on, Bren'll be home soon, and he'll be pissed if he thinks I locked him out again."

His thoughts snapped back to reality, and John looked down at her with a smirk, "Again?"

With a grin, the woman shook her head, not noticing as they past a rather stunned looking Peter Rasputin.

**A/N:** My Toad story is officially on hiatus. I'm sorry to those who read it, but I am at a road block with it. I know what I want, I just don't know how to get there. Do not hate me. Also, make sure you check out **littlemotel410**'s vid for _Everything Changes_. And, yes, Lopez was inspired by the Red v. Blue Lopez. I love that robot.


	5. The Tartlettes and Trevor

As expected, John went to the concert. If you could call it that.

The music was loud, yes, and the booze was flowing freely all around him, but the Tartlettes had yet to take the stage. In fact, he was sitting on a couch backstage as the band bickered around him. Lydia was sitting next to him, talking to the lead guitarist, Melinda. A very pretty girl with a very obvious physical mutation. In her early to mid twenties, Lin had dark orange hair and bright orange eyes. Cat-like pupils danced out of them as they shone at the young woman on the couch as Melinda recount her last date to Lydia with an offhanded whimsy that charmed her.

"She was hot, ya, but come _on_." Lin grinned, showing off some very sharp teeth as Lydia giggled, "Who needs one'a _those_ girls."

John quirked a brow, "Those girls?"

"You know," She cocked a brow, mocking his expression, "one of those girls who get off on the Oddities."

"The Oddities." He repeated.

Lydia smiled at him, "her own personal slang for those with a physical mutation." Her eyes seemed to soften as she looked at the floor a moment, but they came back up sharp. "Kinda mean if you ask me."

"Well," Melinda slipped off the arm rest and into the redhead's lap. She brushed her hair back with sharp nails, but the gesture was affectionate, and she was careful not to cut the woman. "No one asked you."

At this new angle, John could make out two vertical lines, striping the woman's sharp Asian features. He kept his features stony as she locked on his gaze. He knew what she was doing. Sizing him up, seeing if he was a threat. He wasn't sure who for, just yet.

"So." Melinda shifted in Lydia's lap, earning a quiet whine from her. "What made you come?"

She'd heard about his hesitance from Lopez. Well. Kind of. She'd overheard Lopez wondering about why he was so hesitant…sometimes telepathy came in handy. She'd also overheard Lydia begging her to shut up- but she ignored that in favor of John's thoughts.

_She asked me to._ He shrugged, "Had nothing better to do."

Melinda smiled at him, the predatory glint gone from her eyes as she got out of the redhead's lap. Lydia looked up at her questioningly, but only received a wink in reply. Lin was still focused on John. "That's a good reason." She glanced over at her band mates; Nate seemed to be in his typical preshow panic, Lopez was trying to calm him using a breathing technique one might find in lamaze class, and Brendan was trying to make him panic to the fullest extent because Nate drummed better when in a panic induced fit. Lin frowned at them. "Well. I better get this show on the road."

Lydia stood, pulling the man with her. "Have a good one." She gave the feral woman a light smack on the arm. "See you after the show."

Melinda smiled. It was warm and lit her face up in a way that surprised the young pyromaniac. Those _teeth_…They reminded him of Kurt. He nodded his goodbyes and followed Lydia out of the small back room, making a mental note to call his blue acquaintance some time.

"So." He slipped an arm around Lydia's waist, steering her out of the way of a roadie. She looked up at him curiously, her dark eyes cautious. "These guys any good?"

Lydia beamed at him. She was relieved. Relieved about him taking kindly to Melinda, about Lin taking kindly to him. She paused, smiling to herself as she practically heard her grandmother reciting the old southern saying in the back of her mind. Her red hair fell in her eyes as she shook her head. Regardless. It was a good sign. Melinda was the best judge of character she knew, next, of course to her grandmother, and it was a bonus that John didn't seem put off by her appearance.

She shrugged, trying to drop her smile. "Not really."

"And this is coming from their biggest fan?" He smirked as she took his hand and led him through the crowd as they entered the bar area.

The woman let out a cackle of laughter. "Me? God, if you think I'm a big fan wait 'til you see Roxy…or Nate's mom!"

"Nate's mom?" John repeated, "His _mom_ is coming?"

Lydia smiled, toning it down a tad. "Of course." She looked around. She raised a hand to the duo waving frantically at them. "There they are now."

John's brow rose as he glanced over at the Tartlettes cheering section. Roxy was there, grinning and jumping up and down in her seat. Next to her, a middle age woman waved. Both were in matching t-shirts, although Roxy's was so big on her she was using it as a dress. Both shirts proclaimed _I'm a Tartlette_, with pride.

"Where's yours?" Pyro asked the redhead to his left with a smirk.

She shrugged again, admitting, "I use mine as pjs."

"Hey, Di!" Roxy threw her arms around the girl as the couple joined the table. John frowned at that. Pair. As the _pair_ joined the table. The brunette beauty was quick to throw her arms around him, too. Caught off guard, John patted her back awkwardly as she pulled away. "You came!" she shrieked, positively radiating joy, "Di said you hadn't made your mind up yet!"

The older woman smirked over the girl's shoulder, "I think I know why he changed his mind." Her dark eyes slipped over to Lydia who was no longer standing next to him, but rather speaking to someone he did not know.

A handsome, slightly older someone he did not know. John frowned as the man leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Something that amused her apparently, because she pulled away smiling and slapped him on the chest.

Heat flowed freely through Pyro's veins and he could all but stop the spark that shot from his fingers. Roxy's brows rose, as did Rhonda's. The two shared a look as a small flame licked the man's finger tips, caressing them and flowing over his palm.

"John."

Pyro snapped out of it as the sound of Roxy's voice, and immediately the fire disappeared. Blinking, he tore his gaze from Lydia and her mystery man. "Yeah?"

Roxy smiled stiffly at him. She put her hand on the woman's arm, "Have you met Rhonda?"

"Uh, no," John faltered, sliding into the seat across from them after casting Lydia one last look. Turning his attention to the woman across from him, he offered her his hand. "John Allerdyce."

"Interesting last name…" She hesitated a moment, but after a look of reassurance from the young woman on her right, she took his hand. Surprised by it's lack of heat, she smiled at him. Nate had said he was kind of…quiet…but she now suspected guarded was a better word for him. "Rhonda Winslow."

A few rough drum beats went through the air, and John all but collapsed in relief when the women jumped up. With their attention off him, he looked down at his hands.

He'd never lost control before. Not without him noticing anyway. Amy's training had been relentless about how dangerous it was. What could happen, how easily people could be hurt. He looked around, but everyone was now focused on the stage. His dark eyes went back to his hands and he willed them to spark. And they did. It wasn't a flame. Just a few fizzled out sparks, and Pyro grit his teeth. He could never make a flame. Not on purpose. It had only really happened once before when he found out some kid had been picking on October in the school yard.

He didn't notice Lydia's friend watching him with pursed lips. The man muttered something to her, and she tilted her head. "What?"

"I asked if he was a friend'a yours?" He nodded toward the young man at the table, still staring pensively at his hands.

"Who? John?" Lydia thought the term over. Were they friends? She supposed so. Nodding she asked, "Yeah, why?"

Trevor shrugged, still frowning. "Seems kinda…weird."

Her lips tightened, "What do you mean?"

Knowing he'd crossed a line, the man back off, "Sitting all alone at a rock show?" He smiled playfully at her, effectively putting her at ease. "Seems weird to me."

"He's shy," She told him, although that felt somewhat like a lie. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

He didn't want to be introduced to the freak. But he followed her anyway. He offered him a strained smile, and John didn't even bother to return it. In fact, he outright glared at the son of a bitch.

"John," Lydia smiled sweetly at him and he begrudgingly stopped wishing death upon the man, "This is Trevor, he's in my psych class."

"What's up?" Trevor nodded to him, but got no response as Pyro turned to face the stage. "Yeah, real nice guy, there, Di."

Lydia rolled her eyes and slid into the chair next to John. "I'll see you in class."

"Yes you will." Trevor winked at her, and disappeared in to the crowd, glad to be away from her friends. He scoffed. _Stupid mutants_.

"So…Trevor, huh?"

Lydia could barely hear him over the music, loud was the Tartlettes specialty. Was it good? Well…not really. "Pardon?"

He shook his head, taking a sip of one of the beers Roxy had gotten for them. "Nothing."

John didn't notice the annoyance in her eyes, and she didn't notice the hurt in his.

**A/N**: Hm…I have to write the chapter that goes between this chapter and the next one I have written.


	6. The Definition of Handsy

John tapped his foot insistently on the table.

Fuck he wished he had his lighter. Should've never have let Toby claim something in his room for her birthday. His dark eyes narrowed as he watched Lydia and Roxy sort through a box of clothes.

Well, Roxy was looking, Lydia was rolling her eyes and tossing a mini skirt back into the box. "I'm not wearing that."

"You'll wear what I tell you to wear."

"I'll look like a tramp, I'm not wearing that." She said defiantly, ignoring her friend's pout. The redhead glanced over at the TV, a frown on her delicate features. John noticed, but didn't say anything. None of the boys said anything, trying to block the girly scenario out of their mind and pretend like it wasn't happening in their apartment.

Roxy smirked at her, teasing. "But, it's the _third date_, you have to wear something at least a little skimpy. To keep him interested."

"I don't really care if he's interested." Lydia shrugged, still not looking at the skirt. "I'm not even all that interested."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not all that interested in Brendan, but I keep him around."

"You love Brendan."

"But I'm not all that interested in him," She smiled, looking over at the man on the couch, "am I, puddin'?"

"Nope. Disinterest is our own personal aphrodisiac." Brendan smirked at her, winking.

Lydia stood.

"I don't care." She moved to sit next to Nate, dropping her head onto his chest. "I'm just gonna rock my jeans."

John tensed slightly as Nate began to rub her back, but relaxed when the shaggy haired man said, "You should let us tag along."

A collective, "what?" came from the group. Brendan's light eyes widened, a smile stretching over his lips as his girlfriend scowled. Pyro just stared, then grinned.

"Why would you want to tag along?" Lydia asked, skeptical to, but certainly not against, the idea.

"Well," Nate beamed, wrapping his arms around her. "You said that this Trevor kid's a bit handsy, and- we'll get a free dinner out of it."

Brendan was the first to break the silence. "Why would we get a free dinner out of it?"

"What do you mean _handsy_?" Pyro asked through gritted teeth, but he went ignored.

"Because she's going to call him and tell him to meet us at Roxy's diner." Nate said, looking over at the still unhappy woman on the floor. "You work tonight don't you?"

"Yeah…" She answered hesitantly. "But-"

"Case closed!" Lydia chirped, smiling. "I'd rather hang out with you than that troll anyway." She stood, all but skipping to the door. Throwing her jacket on, she looked back at them. "I'll see you guys in a bit, I've just gotta swing by my place."

They waved as she rushed out. T

here was a pause before John spoke. "What did you mean by handsy?"

"Ugh! John, get over it all ready!" Roxy snapped. "If you wanted her you should've made a play before she got a boyfriend!"

"_He is not her boyfriend!"_ the three males chimed. But Nate was the first to continue, "Besides, John has every right to be upset, no one's allowed to touch our baby except John…_if he ever fucking grows a pair!"_

"Oh, fuck you." The young mutant growled, looking away from them.

"Well. We've been over this John. If you had just made a play we wouldn't have to hang out with Trevor the Troll Man."

"You volunteered to!"

"No!" Brendan snapped, "Nate volunteered us to. We agreed because Lydia needs us."

Pyro shook his head. "I didn't agree to anything."

"You're going, John." Roxy told him, moving to get her coat. "I need someone to watch these idiots while I'm working."

"But-"

"John." She said sternly. "If you do this for me, I will lay off the Lydia thing."

"You and Lydia have progressed to a _thing_?" Nate asked, blinking his black eyes in surprise. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I am always to be informed!"

"We don't have a thing," He argued, dismissing his stunned friend. "We're-"

"So help me god if you say just friends, John, because I swear to god I will end you." Roxy said, completely serious. Her dark eyes glowed white a moment as she calmed. "You will go tonight. You will sit with the group and you will make sure Lydia is happy. Do you know why?"

He rolled his eyes, although admittedly he was a little intimidated by the petite woman. "Why?"

"Because you want to." She said simply, motioning for her boyfriend to follow. Brendan did quietly, shooting Pyro a small smile as they left.

The remaining men sat there a moment. John, never one to enjoy uncomfortable silences, cleared his throat. "She's a mutant, huh?"

"Yep." Nate nodded. He shuffled over to the other side of the couch and burrowed into the throw pillow. "I take it you're okay with that?"

"Yep." John said stoically.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Unsurprisingly, he did end up going to the shitty little diner Roxy worked at. He was sitting next to Brendan, who was glancing out of the booth every couple moments trying to get a look at Roxy in her uniform.

The man smiled, "I just love her in that little orange uniform."

"You love her all the time," Lydia protested, but she was smiling as well. John smirked and winked at her when her eyes met his, and she rolled her eyes at him.

Trevor pursed his lips. He was uncomfortable. Being around all these freaks, having his girl smile at the one across from them. He'd known about Roxanna Camien's mutation since they were in high school. It was disgusting than and it was disgusting now. Worse since she got herself a human boyfriend. That was crossing a line. "So. You and Roxy huh?"

Brendan beamed, "Yep."

"Hm."

The fair-haired man tilted his head. "What?"

"I'm just surprised that you would go for a girl like that." Trevor said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Brendan quirked a brow, looking over at Roxy as she continued to wait tables around them. "Girl like what?"

"You know, a mutant." His light green eyes flickered to Pyro, and locked onto his gaze with a smirk.

The whole table had stilled. John's hand flared with heat, and he could feel the beer in the bottle he was clenching start to bubble. But it was Lydia who had spoken first, surprised hurt in her eyes as she asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"I mean, it must be weird, right? I mean, she's not even human." Trevor reasoned, or at least tried to as he looked down at Lydia. "Don't you think so, babe?"

"No. No I don't." She disgust dripping off her every word. Her dark blue eyes glared at him, "I think you should go."

The man let out a chuckle of surprise, "What?"

"I said you should go." She repeated, her blue eyes hardening in a way John hadn't seen before. "Don't make me say it again, Trevor."

"You can't be serious."

"She said beat it," Pyro interjected, feeling the glass start to crackle under his touch.

"Hey, stay outta this, freak." Trevor snapped, before looking back at Lydia, "Why the fuck should I leave?"

"Because you're making a fool of yourself, and quite frankly, I'm kind of starting to hate you. So…" She shrugged, mocking his nonchalant manner, "Get the fuck away from me."

With a scoff he slid from the booth they were occupying. Her eyes followed him, and John was surprised to find himself liking the fire he saw there. The heat under his skin mellowed, and without thinking he rose his beer to his lips. Grimacing he set the hot beer back on the table.

"What a dick," She said, looking over at Brendan. Her hand slipped over his as she offered him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I-"

He shrugged it off, "It's fine."

"No, he's a dick."

"Who's a dick?" Nate asked, sliding in next to her as he returned from the bathroom. "Where's Trevor?"

"Gone." Lydia said sternly. John smiled at her, but she didn't return it. "I think I'm gonna head home. Finish up that biology paper."

"I thought that wasn't due 'til Monday?" Nate asked, not seeing the motion Brendan was making for him to stop. "You should come home with us. Watch a movie."

The motion stopped, and Bren smirked faintly. "Yeah, you can crash at our place." His light eyes went to Pyro, who was watching the girl intently. "Right, John?"

He nodded, noting the slight shake in the girl's hands as Nate helped her up. Hugging her, he kissed her forehead. "Come on, sweetpea. This calls for ice cream and booze."

John followed them out of the diner with only a nod to Roxy. Brendan said he'd meet them at home later, but the young pyromaniac doubted that. The walk back to the apartment was a silent one except for the odd car alarm going off in the distance. The early November air was cold, unpleasant against their backs as it pushed them forward.

They weren't more than two feet into the building when Nate's phone went off. He shot them a sheepish look before answering it. The phone call was brief and to the point, much to Lydia's disappointment. Nate had been called into work.

"I should really just go," She started, but was cut off quickly.

"What? No, you can't! John will be all alone!" The shorter man shrieked, "Besides," he went on, considerably more mellow. "I need you to stay and warm the couch for me."

Lydia frowned. "I-"

"Come on, Di," John took her hand and tugged it lightly. She was still a bit weary, but she followed him up the stairs regardless. Nate smirked at them and disappeared out the door, back to the diner.

Lydia took off her coat as John dropped her hand. He didn't say anything, just watched her curiously. Her eyes were reddening, as was her nose, but that was most likely from the cold. She swallowed, looking away from him. "What?"

"You shouldn't get so worked up over him," He said nonchalantly. "He was a loser anyway."

She chuckled bitterly, "I know." Wetting her tongue with her lips, she shook her head. "It's stupid."

"Why…" John stopped when she met his gaze. She looked almost pained. His smirk wavered into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I'm, I'm just," She struggled a moment, trying to pick the right words. "I guess I'm kind of embarrassed…maybe even a little ashamed."

"Because your boyfriend was an asshole?"

She sighed. "It's complicated."

Pyro frowned, "What do you care if your boyfriend hates mutants anyway? You're human."

"I have mutants in the family. Most of my family are mutants…it's, I don't know." Lydia crossed her arms. A chill ran down her spine as she hugged herself. "My dad…"

He tilted his head, waiting for her to continue, but she never did. Instead she turned her face away from his cool stare and trying to keep herself together. John wasn't very good with girls. At least crying girls, anyway. Awkwardly, he asked, "You want a drink or something?"

"Yeah," She nodded, moving around him, "I'll go grab... something."

With a sigh, he let her go. She was only alone a few moment before John strolled up behind her. Noting the shake in her shoulders, he took them under his hands and muttered. "You were out of his league anyway, Di."

John blushed when she turned and buried her face in his chest. Not thinking, he pulled her closer and she began to sob. The heat that coursed through his body caught her off guard, but she didn't move. Instead she embraced him, holding him to her shivering form. They stayed like that a while, until her crying tapered off and they were just standing there. But they didn't let go of each other. John looked down at her, biting his lip. She did the same and slowly drew away from him. John frowned, unsettled by how easy it had been to care for her. He shook his head as Lydia looked away from him, ashamed at how upset she'd gotten.

"So…" He feigned a smirk at her, "how about that drink?"

**A/N;** This turned out waaaay longer than I thought it'd be. I think Bren and Nate probably reflect how the readers feel. Also, review and tell me what you think of the personality of Lydia, and if she actually has one. And, the next chapter contains a big reveal, so…entice me into posting it with reviews. Evil? Yes. Do I care? No. Also, check out my new Nightcrawler fic if you're interested.


	7. Overrated Phone Calls

**Author's Note:** Dear loyal, wonderful, totally bitchin' readers. I am an **asshole**. Why? Because you have been reviewing me all along. They just have not been showing up in my email, and I only noticed that you have because I got vain and needed an ego boost. That in mind, I present the new chapter, which I think you will like.

_**Meanwhile, In New Jersey**_

"Oh those dirty sons'a'bitches." Roxy muttered. Throwing her car door open she screamed at the boys across the street. "_Get the fuck out of there you stupid little bastards!_"

Grinning from ear to ear, Brendan and Nate ran from the car they had been vandalizing.

"_Lydia told you to stop that! Now goddamn it, you will obey her wishes!_" The petite brunette stomped her foot as she shrieked at them, no doubt attracting the car's owner, along with more than a few weary glances from passerby. "_I don't have time for this! I have exams! And all you ever do is push and push and push!_"

The boys were out of sight now, long gone from her ranting, but Lydia and John (who were in the apartment two stories above) could hear her just fine.

"That girl really needs to go back to anger management," The woman commented, leafing through one of her text books carelessly, "at least for our sakes."

"Hm." John didn't so much as open in eyes. He had been lying back on the couch when the rant had started, and so far hadn't even bothered to sit up.

Lydia was only a few inches away from him on the floor, leaning back against the arm rest his head was laying on. He could faintly smell a faintly sweet, fruity scent, like apple candy, coming from her hair. Sighing, he thought over the past few weeks. In less than two months, he'd moved in, met some kids, met a girl who liked him, watched said girl get a boyfriend, watched same girl dump boyfriend, and in turn had seen the consequences of such.

Brendan and Nate were fucking psycho.

No one 'fucked' with their girls and got away with it, they said, started messing with the guy. Trevor. John had disliked him from the start. At first he had just been jealous, but John quickly grew to despise the guy on a personal level. He seemed shady. Making subtle putdowns to the girl, being just a little too touchy feely with her. Not to mention the whole diner thing.

Shifting a little closer to her, John rested his head against hers. He was really starting to like her. He found out a few little things about her life here and there, mostly about her classes and her family.

She didn't have much of a family left. Her father had left when she was just a girl, then she lost two brothers in a car accident. They had both been in their teens, and she rarely spoke of them. Nate and Brendan said he shouldn't bring it up, and if she did, which was unlikely, he shouldn't ask questions. Her mother had an aneurism when she was twelve. Mutants, the lot of them, Brendan had told John when he asked about her sensitivity to Trevor's… aggression towards mutants. After that, she lived with her grandparents, Nicolas and Sophia both of which, thankfully, were still alive. In fact, they spoke daily on the phone. Lydia liked talking about them. In fact, she loved talking about the both of them.

After she'd tell him about them, she'd ask about his little sister. How she was doing, if she was liking school. That sort of thing. But she never asked about his parents. About his family life in general. Even his past. She respected his desire for distance. Just as he respected her desire for comfort after the break up. It hadn't been much. But when her arms had slipped around his waist that night and her shoulders raked with sobs as he held her in the kitchen. His hands had slipped though her red hair and he had muttered something about not getting worked up over some loser. It had meant something. To the both of them.

They didn't hesitate from contact anymore. In fact, they began actively seeking it out. Part of him felt like hypocrite, actively engaging with a human in such an inappropriate manner.

Her hand reached behind her and she cupped his face gently. He still hadn't shaved. Since he had arrived in New Jersey, she hadn't seen him without scruff, and she found herself wondering what he would look like without it. Stroking his cheek idly, she asked, "Did I mention your dad called me?"

"What?" John sat up quickly, almost falling off the couch, "No, you did _not_ mention that! What do you mean he _called_ you?"

"I mean he called me," she chuckled. "Asked if you were still in school and why you didn't call and then went on this rant about how you probably still needed a hair cut."

Dark brown eyes stared down at her, shell shocked and horrified. Indignity flashed in his eyes, "I do not need a hair cut!"

She laughed at him. Seeing the aloof John Allerdyce so flustered…it was cute. "That's not what _he_ said." Her head cocked to the side, "I didn't know your real name was _St._ John."

"That son of a bitch." He growled, earning another giggle from the girl, "How'd he even get your number?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. But he's coming down sometime this week, so I guess you can ask him yourself."

"_He's coming down?" _

Lydia could've sworn that was a shriek. Openly laughing at him now, she stood. "Calm down, kid…or should I say, ungrateful little fuck?"

"_That son of a bitch!"_ The young man hollered, following her into the kitchen, "What else did he tell you?"

She picked up a hint of desperation underneath the anger, but shrugged it off. "Not much. Something about you resenting him because he guided you out of some kind of a cult with a stern but loving hand." Lydia dropped the book onto the counter and popped the fridge door open. "Other than that he just kept asking me why I hung out with you and referring to himself as _the baby daddy of all things angsty_."

John's heart had more or less stilled. Wade had told her about the Brotherhood. Or at least hinted at it. His dark eyes dropped to the psychology text book that had been cradled on her hip. When they landed back on her face she was gazing at him with a familiar softness that always put him on edge. Not because he disliked it, or because it was pitying, but because he knew she was thinking about him. About what had been said about him, about his past. He wondered if she was judging him. How much she knew. What she would do to him if she did know. If she _really_ knew. That he was a traitor and a terrorist and a _monster_.

Pyro had been so swept up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her approaching him until her arms were around him. The embrace was tight, and there was no pulling away from it. One arm over his shoulder, the other under his arm, locking him in place from behind. His own response was so natural it scared him; his arms tucked her in close to his chest his head nuzzling into her neck with an unguarded fondness that caught them both off guard. He sighed, not noticing how his body responded to her touch.

But Lydia did, feeling the dramatic spike in the temperature around him, _of_ him. She blushed slightly, wondering if it was her imagination before a heated but gentle kiss to her neck assured her it wasn't. A shudder coursed down her spine at the almost innocent touch, and she pulled away as he did. Her cheeks flared a soft pink as he brushed some of her red hair out of her eyes.

Licking his lips, John looked down at her. Her eyes were trusting, if not a little curious, but he said nothing. Just offered her a strained smile before slipping out of her arms. She didn't reach out to him again, or try to hold him in place like he thought she would.

Instead, Lydia gave him an understanding smile and a soft kiss. Not on the lips, of course. But rather, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his left temple. Her hand light on his shoulder, comforting. She gave it a pat before closing the fridge and going back to the couch.

"Don't worry, John," she called over her shoulder, "No matter how embarrassing he is, he still can't be as bad as going out in public with Nate."

"That's true." The mutant agreed hollowly. Still slightly stunned, he followed her back to the couch. He dropped down next to her with a sigh, "and I guess if he tries anything I could always rat him out to m- Amy."

Lydia lifted a brow, wondering why he didn't just say _mom_ like he had started, but knew better than to ask. It didn't take a genius to figure out he and his parents weren't close. They were referred to in passing, if at all, and by first name. It had taken her almost a month to realize Wade and Amy were his parents and not some friends back home. She didn't notice a smirk come over his features as she clicked a button on the remote, turning the television on.

"So. Lydia."

"Yes?"

"Why _do_ you hang out with me?" He asked, fishing for compliments, but received something much more surprising in response.

Her blue eyes met his with puzzlement. "Why shouldn't I?"

There was no hesitation when he kissed her. He wasn't sure why such a simple statement had pushed him over the edge. But… something about the casual trust that came along with her intrigued him. He had just wanted a taste. Just wanted to try. To see how she would react to him. Her body remained still a moment. Her mind clouded with doubt, even a little fear as his warm lips met hers. His mouth was hot, and the sheer heat of it dampened any under effect of innocence. But she liked it. Without thinking, she reached up and touched the side of his face, the stubble that lay along his jaw tickling her face as she leaned into the kiss. It didn't last long, and it didn't deepen. There was no need for it.

It had easily been one of the most intense moments of her life. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was because she didn't have much expertise in this field, or perhaps it was because of the man who was now looking down at her in a similar manner she was used to giving, but not receiving.

John stroked her cheek. Conflicted, he was unsure what to do. He'd enjoyed the kiss. The soft, feather like touch of her hand and the sweet taste of her lips. If he had been anyone else, it wouldn't have been a problem. If he was human, or if she was a mutant, the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't have mattered, or the voice in the back of his head telling him to do it again, make it last longer and let her know who he was. But…neither of them were what they needed to be in order to make that happen. No matter how his opinions had changed. No matter how long he'd been without them, the Brotherhood would always be a part of him.

He couldn't let himself become something he hated…

No matter how she was looking at him. No matter how much she trusted him.

No matter how much he wanted to.

**A/n:** Told ya so.


	8. Commiting to Arson

Lydia blinked at her roommate. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," The brunette, Felicia, snapped, "it bounced."

"How can it bounce? I'm here on a scholarship!" The woman snapped, snatching the check from Felicia's hands.

"Yeah, well, now you're not here at all!"

"What? You can't kick me out!"

"Oh yes I can!"

Lydia was tempted to slap that smug look right off her face, but didn't want to deal with the consequences, or in all honesty, her. "Fine whatever, let me get my stuff."

With a flamboyant thrust of her arm, Felicia threw the door open, "just get it and get out!"

Brushing past her, Lydia gathered the few belongings she had from her dorm room and with only a curious look from her other roommate(a deaf woman named Mya) she disappeared back out of the apartment in under fifteen minutes. Besides clothes, all she had were text books, not having taken many personal items from her grandparents' home when she had left for college. She tossed the box in the back seat of her beat up 1989 Chevy Caprice. Then kicked the door shut with her foot. Pulling out her cell phone, the angry student dialed Nate's phone number.

"Di, what is up my darling?"

She winced at the pounding techno music that blast behind her friend's greeting. "Are you at work?"

"Yeah, what's up?" His tone was concerned now. It was unlike her to forget his schedule. "Everything okay?"

"I got kicked out, can I bunk with you tonight?" She would've asked Roxy, but Roxy already shared her room –single room- with three other girls. If she had asked, Lydia was sure she would've instigated a riot.

"Sure…You got kicked out?"

"Yeah." The girl replied sheepishly, leaning against the car door.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "She said the rent check bounced."

"You're on scholarship!" He snapped, "That bitch is lying to you. Brendan's rent checks never bounce."

"Brendan is a saint. Besides they keep a better tab on athletic scholarships than academic."

Nate laughed at her, "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I'm bitter." She stepped back as a car rolled by her, but stiffened slightly when it stopped a few feet away. "Look, Nate, I'll catch ya at home, kay?"

"Alrighty, baby, see ya then."

She slipped her phone into her pocket and got into her car.

_-Meanwhile-_

John was too busy dicking around to even think of what was going on in the outside world. He sat across from Brendan, bouncing quarters into his friend's glass with ease.

"Damn." The man winced, picking up the shot of Tabasco sauce and downing it. "Ugh. This game sucks, why can't we use booze?"

"Because I have class in half an hour."

The fair-haired man relented, "Good point." His eyes locked on to John's and he cleared his throat. "Look. I didn't know how to mention this around the others, but…I know."

"Know what?" Pyro asked, tapping the coin on the table anxiously. Again, he wished he had his lighter to snap. To distract him as Brendan gave him a pointed look.

"That you're a mutant. I mean…It's no big deal, I'm one too, so's Roxy, we just weren't sure how to bring it up." He smiled sheepishly, not bringing up how it had been his girlfriend who mentioned it to him. "So she made me do it."

"Is that right?" John's voice remained emotionless, his expression taut. "Why mention it at all?"

The man shrugged, "I dunno. Make you feel more comfortable about it."

His dark eyes raked over the man across from him's athletic form. "You don't strike me as the mutant type."

Brendan smirked, "we have a type?"

"Good point." John nodded, "but you're…freakishly normal."

"Hey, I've had my share of slings in the day. I've had my…abilities, in check for a long time. That helps." He shrugged, "A lot of people stress out about theirs. Like B, she freaks out all the time, worried she'll lose control and hurt somebody."

For not the first time, Pyro wondered just what Roxy did. Bright Eyes was a rather odd name for her, with her dark brown eyes and almost constant glare. At first he assumed Lydia was just being ironic. But it had clearly been a codename. He quirked a brow at the man across from him, "and what do they call you?"

"Flick."

John smirked, "Flick?"

"Yep. Just Flick. You?"

"Pyro."

Brendan's eyes went to his hands curiously, "For obvious reasons I suppose."

"More obvious than _Flick_."

The pair snickered quietly.

"I won't mention this." Brendan promised, "But they already know about me and Rox. They'd be fine with it if you told them." He paused, thinking a moment, "_She'd_ be fine with it."

"Nothing's going on." John snapped. "I don't date humans."

"Doesn't mean you're not in love with one."

The spark emerged from his fingers before he had a chance to realize it. "Don't even start."

"Okay." Brendan held his hands up, "I won't. Just…think about it. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Why are you guys so damn insistent about this? Does she come to you guys to bitch about me or something?" He said, glaring at him as the heat in his hands continued to fuel his anger.

His friend shook his head, "shut the fuck up, John, you don't know what you're talking about. Lydia doesn't come to us to bitch. She worries about you."

His hands became cold so fast, John actually flinched as he felt the resentment slip from his body. "What?"

"Thinks you spend too much time alone. She wants you to be happy, John." Brendan smiled at him, "She's crazy about you."

Not knowing what to say, John stood from the table.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Brendan called, watching him make a bee line for the door.

His tone was strained, as he threw it open. "I gotta get outta here." John said, "I'll be back after class."

"John!" Groaning the light haired man slumped in his chair as the door closed. "Play matchmaker, Nate said. They'll be _happier_, Nate said. If you share you're dirty little secret he'll _trust_ you, Nate said." He growled, "Nate- you fucking bastard."

_-Twenty Minutes Later-_

Lydia drove mindlessly around the city. She had no real destination in mind, just looking for a way to entertain herself. So far that had led to her passive aggressively stabbing the radio's auto tuner button every few seconds, but she wasn't terribly bothered by the seemingly never ending sea of static. With her full lips pursed, she pulled into a parking lot just off campus. She turned off the engine. Leaned back in her chair. And promptly began to beat the shit out of her steering wheel.

"_That fucking motherfuck! I'll burn the fucking- fucking- admissions building thingy down that uppity fair weather bitch!_" She screamed, punching and hitting the wheel as heat flooded her cheeks.

A faint knocking on her window silenced her shrieks. Freezing, the woman stayed quiet as he knocked again. "Come on, Di, open up."

Reaching over, she unlocked the passenger door. John slipped in quickly and closed it firmly behind him. His dark eyes stared at her as Brendan's words flew back at him(_doesn't mean you're not in love with one_) but he pushed them back quickly. They sat quietly a moment as she brushed her cheeks over with rough hands.

"You need help burning down the admissions office?"

Lydia giggled, not noticing his sober expression. "No. Thanks for offering though."

He shrugged, taking one of her hands. The ease in which he did it annoyed him, but he admitted liking the feeling of her cool fingers woven between his warm ones. With a quirk of an eyebrow, he asked, "What's up?"

"I got kicked out. Of my apartment, not school or anything, but…" She sighed as her words trailed off. "Looks like you got a new bunkmate, St. John."

Pyro frowned at his full name.

"Unless, um," She fumbled and pulled away. "I could stay with Roxy though, or maybe Me-"

Again the kiss was unexpected, but she leaned into it quickly. Heat coursed through his skin as his hand slipped over her knee and up her leg. Neither seemed to notice the sparks that caressed her jeans as he fisted the material. He could feel her slip her arm around his neck and without thinking, John pulled her into his lap.

She broke the kiss with a wicked smile. "You're not mad then?"

"Do I seem mad to you?" He snapped, pulling her back down.

John smirked as the laugh that had slipped from her lips dissolved into a low moan as his scathing hands slipped under her jacket. Pushing it off her shoulders, she bit his lip gently, smiling at him. He returned it with ease. Her long red hair brushed his face as she tossed it in the backseat. Pyro tugged at it playfully, curling it around his finger as she sat back in his lap. The softness came back in her light blue eyes and he allowed it, his own expression mirroring the fondness.

"What?" He asked as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

She squinted at him. "You're a very strange boy, John."

"Boy?" Pyro said, grabbing her hips and pulling her into his lap. She blushed at the hardness she found there and pulled away meekly.

"Man, whatever." Lydia rolled her eyes. She quirked a brow at him. "What're you doin' here anyway?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Was on my way to class when I noticed you throwing yourself into a pretty little fit."

"Yeah…"

"You scared some birds."

"Shut up John."

The man snickered at her, rubbing her lean legs through her jeans. "What're you doin' here? You don't have class today."

"I'm suppose to pick Roxy up at three, but I wanted to…calm down first."

"Good job." He quipped, offering her a crooked smile when she slapped his chest.

"Ass."

"Alright."

Lydia smacked his chest again as he grabbed hers. "John."

"Lydia."

"Do not start with me, young man." She said sternly, but a smile pulled at her lips. "I don't do…this, until at least until after my last date gets a new one."

He quirked a brow at her, something she found quite attractive. "Why not?"

"Because. I know Trevor. And well, he's a prick. He'll go out of his way accusing me of using you and being a rebound and I don't think that's fair. To you, I mean." She patted his head and slide out of his lap. "Besides," She smirked at him, "don't you have class?"

"Not for another ten minutes."

"Not that kind of class." Lydia smirked at his slacken features. "Groping a girl in a parking lot? Come on, kitten where's the respect?"

"I respect you. Come back in my lap and I'll show you how much." He offered, grinning at her as she leaned over to kiss him again. It was considerably more chaste than the last. No more than a peck really. A fine flush crossed his olive skin tone, but she said nothing about it.

"Maybe I'll change my mind…but not for another two hours, John. Suck it up." Another brief kiss before she popped his door open. "I'll see you later."

"Okay…" He blinked, trying to rid the fluttering from his stomach as he went to get out of the car. Pyro paused and looked at her, "hey, Di?"

"Yeah?"

John smiled at her. "I'd burn down that building if you asked me too."

The young woman rolled her eyes at him, "I know, John." She gave him a light push, "Go."

And he did.

**A/N:** This was originally not going to include that John/Lydia part…but I was in the fluffy mood(Xmas specials do that to me). also, I'm wondering if I should stop this story at an awkward part(purposely awkward) and make a sequel or go through it in the same story. You'll see what I mean laaaaater. And i put some more pics of characters who will be important to the story in up coming ways(Lydia was changed to a more fitting actress). Merry Christmas!


	9. Metaphysical Angst

After about five minutes of waiting, Roxy slipped herself into Lydia's beat up passenger seat. Her brown eyes widened as she unzipped her coat. "It's like an oven in her, Di, what the hell?"

"Oh. Sorry." The redhead flushed slightly as she changed the subject, "Yeah, so guess who got evicted today?"

"Nate?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well that's great," Roxy said, not really paying attention, "Hey, did you know John's a mutant?"

"What?"

"Wait- did you get evicted?"

"What do you mean John's a mutant?"

"I thought you were here on scholarship!"

Lydia glared at her, "Rox."

"What?" Roxy looked away from her. A bit ashamed for throwing that little tidbit at her with no warning, she relented. "Yeah. He is. I saw him…showing off, at the Tartlettes show."

"You've known that long!" Lydia snapped, grasping the steering wheel in front of her angrily. "How come no one told me?"

"Does it matter?" The woman asked, eying her skeptically. "I mean, I thought you didn't have a problem with mutants."

"I don't, but it would've been nice for him to slip it into the conversation before we…" Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Roxy told her, suspicion in her eyes now. "What's up?"

Lydia cleared her throat. "I try not to date mutants. At least not for the long term."

There was a pause. Roxanna stared at her friend a long time before speaking. "Not all of us are like your dad, Di."

With no response to that, the redhead started the engine.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Pyro wandered around the campus for over an hour after he had finished class. He wasn't sure why…but Brendan's approval meant a lot more to him now that he knew of his mutation. Not that he knew the details of course, but the sheer fact that at least some, small portion of the mutant community agreed with he and Lydia's relationship comforted him. Maybe it would be okay. The feelings they had for each other. Maybe it would work out.

Biting his lip, John went to pull out his cell phone when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

The young man froze.

"The ungrateful little fuck himself."

Spinning quickly, John felt himself grinning before he could stop himself. "Dad?"

Wade's eyes widened at the title, his smile following suit. "Yes! It is I! Your daddy!"

"Okay, now you're ruining it." The pyrokentic snapped, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as his father hugged him. "What're you doing here anyway? And just how the hell did you get-"

"Your little girlfriend's phone number? Funny story-"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Nate said she was your girlfriend." Wade smirked, crossing his arms like a boastful child as his son's jaw dropped.

Shaking his head, John asked, "When the hell did you start talking to Nate?"

"About…" The man tilted his head back and forth, "two days after you moved to New Jersey." A cheerful grin sprung onto his handsome features, "We're penpals!"

Unsure who to kill first, Pyro just stared at him.

"Wow," Wade chuckled nervously, "You got the glare from your mother, too, I see."

"What did you say to Lydia?" John asked, voice quiet as he shook his hostility away. It was pointless being angry at Wade. The man just did not have the mental capacity to be cynical. Or apologetic. "Did-"

"Did I what?" His light eyes blinked curiously at him before softening. "Did I mention your little stint as a mutant freedom fighting terrorist?"

John winced.

"No. No I did not." Wade's eyes swept over him critically, "She wasn't kidding when she said you still hadn't gotten a haircut I see."

"My hair is fine!"

**-Meanwhile With Lydia and Roxy-**

"Do…I mean…"

Lydia glanced over at her. "Out with it."

"Do you think of me and Bren that way?"

"What way?"

"Like we're unreliable." Roxy expanded, taking a sip of her milkshake as they sat parked in the McDonalds parking lot.

"Well. Not you. Brendan on the other hand…" Playing it off with a smirk, the younger woman shrugged helplessly when she was given a pointed look. "My dad, well, Rox it's complicated. And yeah, I do worry about you guys taking off."

Roxy shot her a disgusted look. "_Lydia_."

"_Hey_, you asked. And dating a mutant, it's hard. I mean, that sounds fucked up, but…my dad had to leave because of me. Humans and mutants," The redhead pursed her lips, "we both have some kind of warped superiority complex when it comes to the other."

"That's not true! You know I don't think of you as…a lesser person." The other argued.

"No, but when we first met you thought of me as a threat, remember?" Lydia sighed. "And yeah, I love you, and Brendan and Mel, I always will." She turned to her friend, "But you look me in the eye right now and tell me that if something happened, something big, you wouldn't take off."

"I'm not going anyway, Di." Roxy said seriously, "none of us are. John's…well, I can see why you'd be worried about him."

"He's shady all right."

"And you love him for it."

Dark blue eyes sharpened at her. "I do not _love_ him."

"Bullshit. You love him, he loves you." Roxy smiled, trying to ease the tension. "He's not going anywhere, Di."

Lydia bit her lip. "What if he doesn't like humans?"

"He does." She assured the driver. "And if he does take off, you'll still have us."

Smiling sheepishly, Lydia nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Roxy repeated.

"Yeah, B, okay…but if you leave; you're getting custody of Nate."

"What? No, that's not fair!"

**-Half an Hour Later: at the Apartment-**

"And you're sure it's cool I stay here?"

Brendan smirked at the redhead, "You're not gonna pull any freaky mind warping experiments on us, are you?"

Lydia blinked at him, "No more than usual."

"Than, yeah, it's fine." Bright Eyes nodded, ignoring her boyfriend's annoyed look.

"She was asking _me_."

"Shut up, Bren."

He grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder. "Yes m'am."

The red head smiled at the pair of them. "You to need to get married."

They rolled their eyes at her and Roxy shove him away. "Get off me, you're givin' the girl ideas." Her dark eyes set back on the younger woman as her boyfriend shuffled away to play Rock Band with Nathanial. He knew his place. With a smirk, she nodded down the hall. "Come on, Nate said you can bunk on his futon."

Lydia blushed, "Thanks, Nate."

"No problem, anything for a redhead." He told her, not looking away from the screen.  
Following her friend, said redhead sighed quietly to herself. She felt a bit out of her element, like she was closing in on her friends' space. Sure. She spent most of her time here anyway, slept on the couch every other night…but having all her stuff there, albeit only a box full, seemed rude.

It sure as hell didn't help that she'd be in close quarters with a certain hot headed young man who went by the name of John. Swallowing absent mindedly, Lydia felt her face heat up at the thought of their kiss. They hadn't talked about it, or well, much of anything, since it happened. They closest thing they'd even had to a conversation in the past week had been holding hands. And she still wasn't positive how that even happened.

They had been sitting on opposite sides of the couch, and the next thing she knew –wham! Hand holding…from the opposite sides of the couch.

_Yeah, real sexy_. Shaking her head she set her box carefully on the futon next to Nate's bed…mattress on the floor, whatever. Thankfully Bright Eyes had done a fairly decent job of easing her anxiety. She still had her doubts though.

"What's in the box, Corvus?"

Lydia glanced over at Roxy with a weak smile. "Just some stuff from home."

"Oh? Can I…?"

The woman nodded, and Roxanna opened the box with care. She'd seen the way her friend favored it tenderly. There must've been something important in there…It was pretty much empty, much to the brunette's disappointment. There were some clothes, t-shirts and jeans mostly, and a children's book at the bottom.

"Aw. The Giving Tree." Roxy grinned, she opened it with care, noting the girl on the futon's sudden tension. "I loved this book." Her brown eyes slipped to a small inscription on the inside, "To Liddybug, love Colin." She glanced over at the redhead, who was now fiddling with the cardboard flap of the box. "Old boyfriend?"

"He was my brother."

Roxy's brows rose. "I didn't know you had a brother." Well. That wasn't entirely true, but this was the first time she mentioned them while sober.

"I had two," She took the book back, running a finger over the front of the worn cover tenderly. "They died though."

"Oh. Di, I'm sorry."

Lydia shrugged, setting the book back between a woolen sweatshirt and a pair of track pants. "It's okay."

Knowing when to stop, the mocha skinned beauty gave her an affectionate punch on the arm. With a smirk now on the redheads lips, she returned to her box.

Roxy's hands stilled as she peered under a pair of worn flannel pajama pants. "Di?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a gun?"

_-__**Meanwhile-**_

John and Wade were sitting in a small coffee shop just off campus. It wasn't as full as he expected, but the cool November air had brought more than a few stragglers in from the cold.

"So…what brings you to town?"

His father smiled. "A friend from the Island needed some help."

Pyro's brows rose, "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess he's having some trouble locating his family." Wade told him, taking a sip of his coffee. "So I'm looking into some sources. See if I can find anything."

"Have you?"

"His wife's in Michigan. In-laws in California." His father shrugged, "The kids are what's stumping me."

"I thought you were in solitary on the Island." John hated it when they talked like this. Like it was some secret place that no one else could know about…because in a way it was. Humans denied its existence and other mutants didn't want to get involved with it. Wanted to pretend it never existed. After all the work John did to get them out of there, he'd yet to meet one grateful person from the Island. Most of them just brushed him off with a quick thanks before going back to whatever it was they were doing. Most of them wanted to forget it ever existed, too.

"I was. He sought me out. Said he wanted the best." He smirked at his son, "Something along the lines of _if you could find me, you can find anyone_, I think it was."

John snickered, "Guy sounds like a real prince."

"Hey! He was hard to find. Took St-" His voice lowered as he looked around the shop, "Stryker years to find him."

John tilted his head slightly, glancing out the window. "Why?"

"He can blend." Wade shrugged, "fit in with any surrounding. Makes it almost impossible to find him…he gets in people's heads, changes stuff around."

"What's his codename?"

"Meta." Wade said, scrunching his nose. "Kinda pompous, but I've heard worse. Like Pyro. God, John, couldn't you have picked some thing a little more subtle?"

"What? Like Deadpool?"

"Point taken." He relented. His smirk reappeared as he asked, "Isn't it time to meet your friends?"

Pyro's face sobered instantly. "No."

"I know where you live, St. John, I can do this with or without you." The young man flushed faintly, earning a wicked grin from his father. "It's gonna happen one way or another…"

"Fine!" John snapped, "But we're gonna have to lay down some ground rules."

"What? No! I'm the adult here!" Wade protested. Quite loudly, too, earning the attention of a few other patrons of the coffee house. "Besides, I'm not taking orders from anyone with that damn hair cut!"

"My hair's fine!"

**A/N:** Probably the last chapter til after Christmas. Also: _WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME AARON STANFORD WAS ON NIKITA! WHY DAMN IT!_ Look for a Birkhoff/OC oneshot soon. Like my character development? I love the idea of John getting more comfortable as Lydia get more antsy. Why? Because I'm sick that's why. Also: I'm still not getting reviews emailed to me for some reason(and it's not like I'm aol or anything). Weird. Merry Christmas, bitches!


	10. Daddy Issues

"Why in the fuck do you have a gun?"

Roxy was verging on hysterics. Despite this not being an uncommon sight, Lydia found herself surprised. In her defense, she told her calmly, "It's not loaded."

"So? This is Nate and Brendan we're talking about!" While Roxanna wasn't shouting, her whisper certainly was frantic. "Do you honestly think they won't be able to fuck someone up with this?"

The redhead blinked at her. "You never cared before."

"I didn't know you had one before!"

Lydia's face darkened to a fair pink. "Oh. Well, my gram gave it to be for my birthday. What was I suppose to do, Rox? Tell her I didn't like it?"

Dark eyes stayed on her. For a long moment, the deep skinned beauty just stared at her friend. When she finally did speak, it was with the utmost assurance, and possibly some well hidden homicidal rage. "No. You tell her you live with two idiots who have a passion for shiny objects and are prone to fucking themselves up."

"Or, I could just keep it tucked away in the box, like I do with the other one." Lydia reasoned.

"Other one?" Roxy echoed, "How many of these do you have?"

"Like here, or all together?"

"All together?" The young woman shook her head, "Jesus, Di-"

"_Oh my god!"_ Nate's voice tore threw the air, effectively breaking the girl's concentration. "_He's here!"_

They shared a look before rushing into the living room. Nate and Bren had abandoned their video games in order to greet the new comers at the door. Nathaniel was being especially affectionate, having wrapped the stranger in a tight hug.

"This isn't over," Roxy warned, sending an elbow into Lydia's ribs to drive the point home. With a wince, the fair haired woman nodded.

Brendan smirked at John, who stood idly by as his father embraced his roommate. "How'd things go with Di?"

"Fine," He said, but a twitch of his lips gave him away.

"Good," Bren nodded. He clapped the other man on the back as Wade sauntered over to the girls. "Now you just gotta get past the daddy issues and you're home free, bro."

John nodded. "Yeah…wait _what_?"

"Didn't think it'd be that easy, did you, _Pyro_?" Elbowing him playfully, he grabbed his coat off the rack.

"You must be Lydia." Wade speculated, beaming at the young women. He wasn't entirely sure which one she was, but they were both stunning(in completely different ways) so he was far from displeased. Regardless of which one she was, he could go home and brag to Amy about their boy's good taste. Which he got from his father, obviously. Roxy and Lydia were far from disappointed as well. This man was…well, handsome was an understatement. With his bronze skin that could rival a god's, and a charming, if not cocky, grin. Its boyishness was dampened slightly by the thick beard he sported, but neither minded as they shared a pleased look.

The redhead raised her hand, telling him nonchalantly, "That's me."

"No one told me you were a redhead!"

The girl barely had time to share a concerned glance with her friend before he swept her up into a tight hug. Over his shoulder, Lydia glared at John. He smirked at her, and she mouthed, _you sick bastard_, at him. Wade pulled back, holding her at arms length. For a moment he just smiled at her, which turned from pleased to outright elated as she forced one back at him.

"And she's a team player!" He shrieked over his shoulder to his son, who was now bowing his head in shame. "No one told me she was a team player!"

Roxy took this opportunity to sneak over to her boyfriend and slip her coat on as well. She motioned for Nate, who had taken up residency on the couch once again, but he shook his shaggy haired head.

Lydia nodded as she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Yeah, it's my secret shame."

"I knew I'd like you."

"Wade," John tried to intervene, but was dismissed as the man went on, ignoring him.

"I mean, if I didn't I would've faked it for John's sake-"

The young man tried again as Brendan and Roxy ducted out of the apartment. "Wade."

"Because he's so crazy about you, but now I don't have to! I can even say I approve!" Wade's grin widened as he pulled her in for another hug, "Amy will be so happy you're not some gutter tramp!"

"Good to know." She blushed. Nate shot her a confused look, unsure of her nonchalance. Usually she'd be psyched about anything that had to do with John. Much less being approved by his parents.

"You can let her go, now." John said. His jaw had been steadily tightening the longer they hugged. Approaching them, he pried her from the taller man's grasp. His father grinned impishly at me, throwing him a shrug as Lydia shuffled away from him. "Di, this is Wade, my father."

"Hi."

She raised her hand in greet, confusion etched on her features. "Hi." Shaking her head, she chuckled nervously, "I thought you'd be…"

"Older? Shorter? Angsty-er?" Wade offered, "Yeah, you'd think, but he gets all that from his mom. Well, not the older thing, you know," He snickered, "Healing factors and such."

"Right." Lydia nodded, blinking. "You're a mutant."

John's face flushed slightly and he looked away from his father when he was shot a surprised look. Wade's voice was laced with astonishment as he asked him, "You didn't tell her? You've known her like, two months!"

"I was gonna but-"

"What happened to the little shithead who got me off the Island!" Wade snapped, but he wasn't so much angry as he was teasing. "I mean, I know you're not one of _his_ little cronies anymore-"

"Shut up!" Pyro snapped, a few sparks flying from his palms.

Lydia gasped and pulled away. More startled than afraid, she backed up. John's hands lost their heat instantly as shame filled him. Tucking his fingers into his palms he avoided her gaze as he headed for his room.

"John, come on!" His father called after him, "I didn't mean it!"

The only response he got was the door slamming. Wade sighed, looking down at Lydia's remorseful features. "He's got some issues."

"Yeah. I know." She bit her lip as she shrugged, "Who doesn't?"

With an affectionate punch on the arm, he led her over to the couch. "Come on, Nate said he'd teach me how to play Mario Kart."

Lydia quirked a brow at the sight of a beat up Nintendo 64 sitting on the milk crate the boys had the audacity to call a table. A pair of blue eyes cast a worried glance at John's door. Her thoughts were broken by a controller being placed in her hands.

"He'll be fine," Wade assured her, "Just give 'im some space, kid." Smirking he asked, "So. Amy expects a full review of you."

She smiled weakly at him. "Oh."

"So…" He trailed, waiting for her to go on.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about yourself! You've already passed the mutant test," His brow quirked, as did Nate's next to him.

"Mutant test?" The younger man asked. "Who's a mutant?"

Wade smirked, "Well, there's me, Amy, John…"

"I didn't know John was a mutant!" Nate chuckled. "Why am I always the one in the-" He smacked the game system, in an effort to make it load faster, "dark?"

Lydia lifted her lips, "I guess I'm okay with it."

"You guess?" Wade asked, tilting his head at her, "Why was hesitant, Miss…"

"Corvus."

His brown eyes brightened, "Lydia _Emmanuelle_ Corvus?"

Nate let out a snort of laughter. "Emmanuelle."

"As in Warren Corvus?" Wade went on.

Her lips tightened. "Yes."

"Oh my god! That was so friggin' easy!" Wade cackled, "Oh my god, like seriously? That's like the lamest plot twist ever!" He paused. "Handy though, don't cha think?"

"What're you talking about?" She asked.

"Your dad hired me to find you!" He beamed. Not noticing the change in her expression, he went on, "He's been looking for you and your brothers for like, five years!"

Lydia stared emotionlessly at him. "Oh."

"Oh? That's it?" Wade tilted his head, his smile fading. "Aren't you excited? Daddy's home!"

She stood, her blue eyes darkening at him. "I don't care."

Nate winced as she walked away from them. He clapped Wade on the shoulder, cooing, "Poor baby."

"Damn right poor baby! What am I gonna tell Warren! He'll be crushed!"

The younger man shrugged, "Well. Di's not one to hold a grudge, and eventually her curiosity will get the better of her. She's gonna want some answers. And now that she knows where to get them, she won't be able to resist."

"Hm." Wade glanced at the door she had disappeared into. "Between her and John they're daddy issues just might even out."

"Aren't _you_ his daddy?"

"Amy says I'm not allowed to call myself that anymore."

Nate snickered. "That's sucks." He motioned to the screen. "Ready to play?"

"Totally!"

_**A/N:**_ My Birkhoff oneshot is up! Check it out if you're a Nikita fan. Also, I wanted to address that yes, Meta is Lydia's deadbeat dad. It was suppose to be painfully obvious. But the plot twists will come later! Mwahaha-ah you get the point.


	11. Living In The Past

John glared up at his ceiling. His back was stiff on his soft mattress and his vision was unfocused. He couldn't believe Wade would do that.

No. That was wrong. He could believe he would do that. He couldn't understand why. His father had hated the Brotherhood. Pyro had never really understood why he hated it, but he did. Wade wasn't one to shy away from telling people either. Why would he want to throw it back in his son's face that he had been a part of it?

_One of his cronies_…John recalled bitterly. He hadn't been some lackey; he was Magneto's right hand. Second only to Mystique. He hated it when Wade acted like he was a nobody in the Brotherhood.

He rolled onto his side with a sigh. Then there was Lydia to consider. Just thinking of that look of fear on her face turned his stomach.

_Outside his door_

Wade and Nate continued to play their video games. Neither had looked away from the screen, but they had kept talking. The young man was full of questions, and the older was more than pleased to answer them.

"So, like the _Brotherhood_-Brotherhood or like some wannabe cult?"

"Aren't they kind of the same thing? I mean, Magneto was a bit more commited than the typical cult but still. He wore a purple helmet for christ's sake." Wade told him, pressing a button enthusiastically. "But yeah, he was. Like, way up there too."

Nate smirked, "Is that a hint of pride I hear?"

"Hey! Just because I hate the guy in charge, doesn't mean I hate my boy…and considering what I do, I don't think I'm in any position to judge." He pursed his lips a moment, "Although, I can't really get past how he got conned into it by an old guy in a cape."

"Have you seen him on TV?" Nate snickered, "He's only like, the most charismatic guy ever. Hell, I almost joined 'til I found out about the whole down with humans thing."

Wade let out a snort of his own. "Rad. I mean, if he's going to raise hell, at least he was smart enough to do it right."

"I guess," Nate shrugged, slightly thrown by the ancient, but awesome, slang. "Should I be concerned? I mean, he's over it right?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean he's not gonna like smother me in my sleep or fuck Di and run off, will he?"

Wade shrugged, "Doubt it. He wouldn't get all angsty if he didn't like her." He paused the game, "You're not gonna mention this to anyone, are you?"

"Dude," Nate said, putting his hand over his heart, "We're penpals. That's a sacred bond."

Wade grinned at him, "Thanks."

"No problem, besides" The human shrugged, "If I did, it would just start too much crazy shit for me to even begin to handle."

"Hm."

A throat was cleared behind them, and they turned to find a glossy eyed Lydia standing there. She stared at them a moment, rocking on her heels, before speaking. "I'd like to meet him."

Wade nodded, his smile dampened by her tight expression. "Sure, I'll set something up."

Not saying anything, she left, moving over to John's door soundlessly. With a light knock, she entered. Pyro raised a brow at her, but didn't protest when she came in uninvited. His eyes darkened. "Did he make you cry?"

"No." She swallowed, "Not really." Lydia turned her gaze from him, "Can I…um, lay with you? Not like, in the biblical sense or anything."

He nodded with a smirk playing on his lips. Silently, she slipped into bed next to him. They stared at the ceiling together a moment before she spoke. "So." Lydia turned to curl into his side. Resting her head on his chest, she spoke, "You're a mutant, huh?"

"Yeah," He blinked in surprised, brushing some of her red hair back. "You're not mad."

"No. Roxy told me earlier." She smirked. "My moment of drama is over."

"You had a moment?" John asked quietly.

She sighed, "Yeah. I did." Her blue eyes lifted up to his brown ones, "I…have certain _feelings _for you-"

"Brendan says you're in love with me."

"Brendan is a total fuckass and is to be ignored unless I say so." She said bitterly. She still wasn't entirely over the scholarship(_scholarshit_ she thought inwardly) dilemma. "But he has a point."

Pyro smiled. "Okay. So you don't have a problem with me being a mutant?"

"Well, yes and no," Lydia sat up a bit, "I just…it's complicated. You know of my daddy issues?"

"Not really," He admitted, "Just that he left."

"Yeah, he left me with a warped mutant driven inferiority complex."

The young man quirked a curious brow at her. "Oh?"

"He left," She fumbled awkwardly a moment before continuing, "because I'm not a mutant."

John sat up. Staring her right in the face, he searched her expression for some hint of a lie, but came up with none. "Bullshit."

"It's true, my mom told me so." The young human sat up straighter as she crossed her legs, "Both of them were mutants, so were my brothers." She shrugged, a strained smile playing on her lips, "I was the black sheep."

"Bullshit," He repeated, an almost horrified disbelief on his features. "We're not like that."

She slapped him in the chest lightly, chastising, "Bullshit. Everyone's like that. It's like having a mutant born into a tight laced, conservative human family." Lydia relented, "Well, maybe not exactly. But that's what my grandmother said."

"But- I thought you said your dad left when you were little." His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "And your mom died when you were twelve. What if you had been a late bloomer or something?"

Her cheeks heated up a tad. "My gram can do this manipulation thing with molecules. She knew I wasn't a mutant the day I was born. Said she could see right into my DNA."

"So why didn't she just make you a mutant?" John's eyes shifted, not liking this one bit. It was too…familiar. How many foster homes had he been thrown out of for being a mutant before Xavier picked him up? How many times had he been spit at and called a freak while in the Brotherhood? He wondered if that's what it had been like for her at home, but he doubted it. Regardless, he slipped a hand over hers.

She smiled and weaved their fingers together. "My gram wouldn't do that. She doesn't believe in messing with nature anymore than she has to. My mom hated her for it. They didn't speak for years."

John licked his lips. A shudder crept down his spine as he asked in a hush tone, "Why didn't she join the Brotherhood?"

"Had a family, I suppose," She felt the heat rise in his fingers tips, but said nothing, "I wondered about that myself. She was never really all that…maternal."

"Abusive?" He asked, watching her carefully. Pyro knew her well enough to catch her in a lie, but he didn't think she would lie to him. Not about this, and not while he was looking her in the face.

"No," she scoffed, wiping her eyes. She wasn't crying but she was close. "Not physically or anything. After my dad left, she was distant. Wouldn't talk to us, and when she did it was usually yelling or crying. Locked herself in the bathroom a lot. My brothers practically raised me for a month. Then Thom and Colin died…" Her shoulders bobbed, "And she wasn't the same. Sent me to live with my grandparents. Less than a year later she was dead."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" The young man asked, slightly bristled by the sudden slew of information.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a mutant?" Lydia shot back. She was still a bit rattled by the idea of lying in bed with a man she hardly knew and discussing such personal matters. But curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know why he hadn't told her and why he was suddenly the one _giving_ the sympathetic glances instead of receiving them.

He looked away from her. "I hate humans, Di."

"Oh." She said quietly. Biting her lip, Lydia nodded understandingly, "I can see why, I guess."

His fingers tightened around hers. For a moment they sat in silence. "I don't…not you, okay? You're the first that hasn't- hasn't," He faltered, still not meeting her soft gaze, "You don't know me."

"Is that bad?"

"It could be. It could be very bad." Pyro's eyes met hers, and he couldn't get past the look of concern he found there. "If people found out…" He shook his head, "It could be bad. And not just for me, Lydia, they'd go after you too. They'd make an example of us."

"Who would?"

He opened his mouth to tell her when a quiet voice in the back of his mind told him to back down. Not to tell her. To let him enjoy himself for once and act like a normal college student, so he did. "I don't know," He lied. She knew it too, she could tell by how he dropped her gaze and his fingers became tighter around hers. "Can you get past me being a mutant?"

"Do you promise you won't run out on me if they do decide to make an example of us?" She was teasing him of course, but part of her was pleading for some kind of stability.

He nodded, "I promise."

With a smile, she kissed him. "Then yeah, I can get past it. But first…" She pulled back slightly, smirking, "You have to show me what you can do. Or else I'll start calling you Sparky in public."

"Maybe later," John promised, standing up. "Come on, we should go deal with my dad before he thinks were having sex."

Wade popped his head in the door, "Oh, I know you're not having sex."

"Get out!" Pyro snapped, earning a giggle from the girl on the bed. His dark eyes shot to hers, "Don't encourage him."

She beamed at him as she stood, "Sorry."

"No you're not," John grumbled, but his tone softened as she slipped her arm through his. "And don't start that either."

"Fine!" Wade stuck his tongue out at his son as he pulled the young woman closer to him. He gazed down at her fondly, "So pretty. Anyway, I talked to Meta, and he said he'll see you for lunch tomorrow."

She smiled stiffly at him. "Great."

"You're lying!" The older man grinned, cupping her face. "Team player!"

"Wade," John growled, "First off, let her go, _now_, and second, why are you having lunch with Meta?"

The second was addressed to Lydia. She pursed her lips, "He's my dad. Supposedly. How do you know him?"

"I- well," He swallowed, "Don't really, but- why didn't you mention this before?"

"I didn't think he'd work that fast," She muttered.

"Yeah, neither did Amy, _zing_!"

They young people squinted at him.

"Did you just zing yourself?" John asked.

"Shut up! It was a good one!"

_**A/N:**_ Okay, first off, to MK, the Meta is an OC. I wish you had an account so I could tell you directly, but to make things easier I'll address it here. Nate, Brendan, Roxy, Lopez and Mel are also OCs. Anyone with a picture under my A Small Crime section on my profile is an OC. I hope that clears stuff up for ya, hun! Rad really is a cool word. Someone needs to bring it back.


	12. In The Morrow

Wade rocked on the heels of his feet as he hovered over John. The young man's head was stuck in the fridge as he rooted through it for something edible. He came up short.

"So?" Wade finally shrieked, "What were you talking about!"

"Mostly how fucked up her family is."

"Oh, like yours isn't." His father snorted. "Your mom abandoned you and I was a political prisoner for the first eighteen years of your life."

Pyro frowned doubtfully at him, "Political prisoner?"

"Hey, you tell the story my way, and I'll tell it my way." The mercenary smirked.

"So we'll both tell it your way?"

"See!" Wade clapped him on the shoulder, "Comprising!" He hopped up on to the counter, "What have you told her?"

"That I'm a mutant."

"And?" He leaned forward, prying.

John shrugged, "And that's it really. I told her that some people might not agree with our relationship."

"So you two have progressed to a relationship, but she doesn't know you were an arsonist, or revolutionary, or even a student at Xavier's?" Wade asked. "That's…really _mean_, John."

"What?" His dark eyes whipped to his father's, "How is it mean? It's safer to keep her in the dark."

"Yeah, for you and your ego maybe." The older man frowned at him, "She's an open book and you're playing aloof and mysterious."

Pyro shook his head, "Don't start that again. She's happy, I'm happy, I'll tell her more eventually. Right now she's happy in the dark."

"If you say so," The look of calm left his face, turning back into one of glee. "So! Can I tell Amy to set another place for Christmas?"

John smiled, shaking his head again. "That's a little fast. We've been together a day."

"I meant for Nate!" Wade stared at his son seriously a moment before the pair snickered.

"_That's cheating!"_ Lydia screeched from the other room. _"We said no blue turtle shells! We had a pact Nathaniel!"_

"_There is no honour in Mario Kart!"_ The man cackled in response. A high pitch shriek was heard from him, followed closely by, "_Stop hitting me!"_

Wade pursed his lips. "You really like her, huh?"

"Yep." Pyro perked a brow, waiting for some kind follow up statement. He wasn't disappointment.

"Okay. I approve. Go make me some grandkids."

His son stared at him. To the untrained eye, he seemed completely calm. Only Wade could see the horror in the young man's eyes. "No."

"But you have to! Amy says she won't have any more babies and Toby's almost a legitimate kid! She has opinions and stuff now!" Wade whined, "I need someone to talk to who won't look at me like I'm totally fucked!"

"Good luck with that." The boy said snidely. With a roll of his eyes he left his father in the kitchen, to join his peers in the living room. He entered just in time to watch his lady friend snatch the controller from his roommate's hand and chuck it onto the floor a few away.

"No, Di, it's an antique!"

"It's a fucking Nintendo." She replied, shuffling over to make room for John as Nate scampered to retrieve his toy. Lydia shook her head, blowing her bangs from her eyes as they stayed locked on the screen.

"Can't you just let him win?"

She paused the game to look at John. "No. He cheats and a cheater must be dealt with."

"John," Wade whispered loudly from the door way of the kitchen. Pyro grit his teeth but turned face to him. His father took his as a sign to go on, "Never cheat on her. I think she'd probably cut your balls off."

"That's a little harsh," Lydia flushed. With her cheeks effectively pink, she told him confidently, "I'd have Mel do it." The boy glanced at her curiously, receiving a dismissive shrug and an honest, "Blood freaks me out."

"It's true," Nate told them, "Remember the accident we were in a few years back? I woke up covered in my own blood _and_ your vomit."

"Hey!" She kicked at him roughly, "That wasn't my fault. Lots of people reported nausea after that."

"After what?" Wade asked, teetering in the doorway. He was anxiously awaiting his turn on the game system, but after making his son's little girlfriend cry he figured he could let her cut in line. Not that he wanted to. John basically dared him to say no, with his cell phone clutched in one hand and a finger poised over the button that connected to Amy's speed dial.

Nate and Lydia exchanged a look. "You know," Nate started, blinking curiously at his penpal, "Those attacks. The whole world shut down for like a minute and a half because some psychic or something threw a fit up in Canada… Six or seven years ago…? Thousands of deaths and injuries?"

John's eyes widened, "What?"

"Come on, it didn't just affect humans. I mean, Brendan was at a swim meet and almost drowned. The only reason he didn't is because he was able to flicker out." Nate explained, looking between them, "You guys really don't know what I'm talking about?"

Pyro knew exactly what they were talking about. Professor X's little stint with Cerebro. It had almost killed him out in the woods that day, but thankfully the man had stopped it just before an aneurysm set in. He hadn't known it had gotten this far…much less world wide. The news had shifted its attentions elsewhere by the time the Brotherhood got cable.

Wade, however, was completely in the dark. Three Mile Island had been affected by the assault as well, of course. A few mutants had died along and a couple of Styker's personnel hadn't survived it. The prisoners were never told what caused the brief, but excoriating, pain. It was just a fact of life there, so it was dismissed as such. "Who threw a shit fit up in Canada?" He exclaimed, "Canadians are supposed to be wonder- I bet it was _Logan_!"

"It wasn't Logan," Pyro growled, "Let it go."

"No, he is the _nastiest_ Canadian I have ever met, next to Uncle Victor, and I refuse to believe it could be anyone else!" Wade shook his head as he crossed his arms childishly. "Uh-uh, not the Canadians."

"Logan's not even a psychic!"

"So? He could- he could clap his claws and believe really hard!"

John scoffed as Lydia giggled next to him. He tossed her a frown, "What did I say about encouraging him?"

"He's cute," Her shoulders bobbed, "Like a puppy that keeps running into a glass door."

He smirked in agreement and pulled her closer.

"Aw," His father cooed, "Bonding over your disrespect."

"Anyone know what time it is?" Nate asked, grabbing the woman's wrist and checking her Little Mermaid watch. "I'm gonna be late for my shift." He batted his eye lashes at the older man, "Walk me to work, handsome?"

"I'd love to. John," He pointed to his son, "Don't wait up."

"You're coming back?" His son cringed.

Wade gave him a kiss on the forehead and ruffled his shaggy hair, "Love you too, St. John."

"St. John," Lydia repeated lowly, leaning onto his shoulder. He gave her side a pinch, but she didn't react.

Wade leaned down at gave her a kiss on the forehead to. A look of annoyance past over the woman's soft features but he ignored it as he pointed a stern finger at her. "Now, Miss Corvus, I don't want you taking advantage of my son while I'm gone. Besides," He poked her between the eyes, making her flinch closer to John, "Everything you do and ever have done will be completely vulnerable to your daddy in the morrow. Understand?"

"Not really." She admitted, staring hard at him.

He shrugged, sauntering away. "Not my problem."

Lydia shot John an aghast look, "Is he really just going to leave me hanging like that?"

"Welcome to the last five years of my life." John said unsympathetically. He smirked when she glared at him, "At least you got a kiss out of it."

"Kiss my _ass_, Allerdyce." She snapped with a smile.

"Hey," Wade poked his head back in the door, "None of that. Daddy in the morrow…" His voice dropped as he left the room, whispering, "_Daddy in the morrow_."

Lydia and John just stared at the door as it closed. For a few moments, they sat in silence, simply allowing the quiet to wash over them like a refreshing wave. Shifting, the woman lifted her feet onto the couch and leaned against him. "So. I'm guessing you take after Amy?"

"Very much so." He smirked. "He seems to like you, though."

"Good," She blushed faintly, a pleased smile on her lips. With her lip firmly tucked between her teeth, she took a glance at his face. He was watching her expectantly, clearly waiting to make a comment on his father's…eccentricity. It didn't come. Instead, she asked, "So, he's friends with my dad, huh?"

"Uh- yeah, I guess." John twisted uncomfortably in his seat.

Lydia took the hint, and altered the subject matter slightly. "He didn't tell me where to meet him. He just kept repeating 'in the morrow'."

The young man snickered, "Yeah, he does that."

"It's fucking annoying," She pointed out needlessly.

"Yes it is," The mutant agreed. "So, you ready to meet your dad?"

Sighing, she leaned back against him. "I guess."

He gave the back of her neck a warm kiss. "It'll be fine, Di."

With a hum of disbelief Lydia unpaused her game. "I doubt that." She crossed her legs, "Will, will you come tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Di." John wrapped his arm around her, "That's kinda fast, don't ya think?"

"I met your dad," She pointed out, not taking her blue eyes from the screen. "It's only fair you're exposed to mine."

"Don't you want some kind of closure or something first? What if you decide you hate him and never want to see him again?" _Or he recognizes me_, He added mentally. With a glance down at her soft, slightly nervous, features, he relented, "But I guess I could come."

She looked up at him with a grin. Toning it down, Lydia thanked him. With a tight smile, he shrugged it off as he pulled her closer.

A pang of disgust went through him as he thought of her father knowing what he had done. How many people he had killed, how many lives he'd destroyed…all in an effort to wipe out the human race. John wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laid back against the sofa. He could only hope the Meta wouldn't mention it to Lydia, because like or not, he would know every aspect of Pyro's career in the morrow.

**A/N:** Yes, the Xavier's thing came from a Cracked article. The idea anyway. http:/www. cracked. com/article_18953_6- badass-movie-scenes-with-horrifying-unseen-consequences_p2 .html take out the spaces. It's a cool article. It raises some good points.


	13. Escape Routes

Lydia didn't spend the night with him. John had been a tad surprised when she had refused his offer, but hadn't let her decision bother him. Or at least he told himself he wasn't bothered by it.

She gave him an innocent peck on the cheek before disappearing into Nate's room. "Night, John."

"Night," He told her. With a stunned look on his face, he turned and went back to his room.

His footsteps echoed through the empty apartment. John was suddenly very aware of how quiet it was. Usually _someone_ was here, doing _something_ reckless or stupid or pointlessly loud. Nate or Roxy would be ranting(although, the young man's rants were usually more cheerful and excited compared to the woman's aggressive, sometimes violent ones) about some trivial thing while Brendan played Halo. Hell, even people who didn't live here tended to stop by for no reason other than to be distracting. Mel made it a habit to swing by and fight with whoever she was dating(read: sleeping with) that week. Whether it was to fight with them or sleep in their bathtub for the night. Even Lopez got in on the action, when the girls weren't around, and often sang mockingly (and horribly off-key) while trumping their asses in Mario Kart.

But right now, the apartment was silent. The only sound in it was John's light footsteps as he went back to bed. He hadn't experienced this kind of quiet in a while, and wasn't sure if he should shun or welcome it. It was almost smothering, deafening him as he shut his bedroom door. He stayed there a moment, just staring at the pale orange paint before turning to look at his room. There weren't any tokens from home. Any hints of his past whatsoever. The closest thing he had to any kind of personal memento was a jacket Magneto had given him when he was in the Brotherhood. It was the most personal thing he had taken with him, because it was his past life in a nutshell.

A hand-me-down. With burned sleeves and the comforting scent of ash. He gazed at it as it lay draped over his dresser. Sometimes he missed it. The power, the feeling of absolute control he had when he played with fire. When he torched and pillaged. When he looked society right in the face and made it crumble to its knee with a weary flick of his wrist.

Pyro still hated everything he did when he was a teenager. He hated happy, functioning people who floated through life on their daddy's purse strings. He hated humans, even if they were as bitter and jaded as he was because they had no reason to be. They were normal. He was a freak. What did they have to complain about? They weren't being hunted down and caged on a daily basis. They weren't being experimented on. They didn't have to be 'cured' in order to fit in with the rest of the world.

John bit his lip and grabbed his coat.

_-The Next Morning-_

Lydia sighed as she stared up at her ceiling. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay curled up in her bed like a child and cry until it went away. She wanted her grandparents. Her gram to stroke her hair and tell her she didn't have to go. Her gramps to threaten bodily harm to whoever came within a few feetof her door.

Lydia had known from a young age her family was atypical. For instance, when she was six she watched her brother's skin turn green as silver spikes painfully forced their way out of his skin. No one said anything, except her mother, who was thrilled. Colin had always been a quiet kid, sweet, but his mutation was violent and verging on uncontrollable.

But she wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of any of them. When they died…well, she'd been devastated. The funerals were basically a faint memory in the back of her mind now. Just a blur of tears and her mother's sobs.

After that, it was gram and gramps. Always had been in a way. They hadn't favored her as a child, but gram would often show a special interest in her. How she was doing, what she was interested in. To try and make up for her mother's lack of one, Lydia supposed.

She pursed her lips, Nate's steady snores no longer bothering her as they had over the last few hours, as she recalled her father. Warren Leonard Corvus. He was…calm, she remembered. Always very calm, very patient. She hadn't been much of a daddy's girl when she was little. She had looked up to her brothers more so than her father. Maybe she had sensed his dislike of her, but she doubted that. Even thinking back on it as she lay in bed, a college sophomore, she couldn't place any angry or disgust in his features when he addressed her in her youth.

A light knocking roused her from her memories. She hopped off the bed and crossed quickly to the door, expecting John and finding his father. "Mr. Allerdyce?"

"Hey, morning, uh-" He stumbled over his words a few moments, trying to wrap his mind around how to tell her, "John can't come."

"What, why not?"

"He's having some issues…with his mutation." The man explained, dropping his voice. As if to be subtle.

She frowned at him, "Really? You couldn't come up with a better lie than that?"

"Okay, fine, he's on his way to Maine right now because he had an episode last night and torched a warehouse and a few cop cars, better?"

Lydia stared at him. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so."

"Fine, I don't want to tell you," Wade rolled his eyes, "But he is going back to Maine for a few days."

"Is everything okay?"

The older man smiled at the redhead's concerned gaze. "Everything's going to be fine. No one was hurt, just scared."

"Oh, well, good." She smiled weakly at him. A ball of nerves began to work their way into her stomach and knot there, twisting and tightening like a nest of snakes. "You, I mean, you and …Warren, are friends right?"

Wade's head bobbed uncertainly, "I guess you could maybe call us that."

"So you're staying right? For lunch I mean?"

He eyed her desperation with a cold mask. "This is between you and your father, Miss Corvus."

"I know, but I can't do this alone, Mr. Allerdyce."

"Wilson," He corrected. "Why can't you? He's your dad."

Lydia swallowed, "He hates me."

"What?" The older man let out a gruff laugh, "You're kidding, right?"

"He left because of me," She told him, suddenly distrustful at his morbidly happy expression.

"No, no he didn't," Wade grabbed her shoulders, "He didn't leave because of you. He left _for_ you, Lydia. That's not the same thing." Tilting her head, she opened her mouth to ask what exactly that meant, but he interrupted her. "He'll explain everything. In the mean time, I've got to get back to Maine too. Keep Amy from murdering our boy."

She smiled softly at him as he slipped a piece of paper in her hand. She turned it over in her hand, glanced at the name on it. "You have a business card?"

"Yeah," He nodded, beaming, "Classy, right?"

"Yeah…" Lydia responded absently.

Wade frowned at her lack of exictment. "I wouldn't worry about John. He's just…flighty. Gets it from his mom." He punched her lightly in the shoulder, "He comes back though. Usually…besides all his stuff's here."

She gave him a weak upturn of the lips. "Thanks."

"No problem. Your dad'll be here at noon." He told her, clapping a hand down on her shoulder. "Be nice."

"Yeah."

"Lydia…"

"Mr. Wilson…"

He grinned at her, "Call me Wade."

"Okay." She shrugged, walking him to the door. "Say hi to Toby for me."

"I will! She'll be thrilled to be acknowledged!" He pulled her into a bone crushing hug and held her a moment. "Everything will be fine!"

Lydia patted his back awkwardly. "If you say so."

"Oh, fuckin' right I say so," He pulled away from her. His light brown eyes flickered over her face, "Go clean yourself up. You'll feel better."

The door closed as Wade slipped out of the apartment. Sighing, the young woman muttered, "I doubt that," and left the doorway in favor of the bathroom.

_-Meanwhile in Maine- _

Amy Allerdyce was nothing if not emotional. Especially when it came to her children. She kept her lips pursed as she poured her son a cup of coffee. His red eye flight had just come in, and while she had been surprised by his arrival, she didn't turn him away. She couldn't. It was too obvious to her what he had done. His clothes reeked of charred skin and gasoline. His dark hair pushed back, matted with sweat and ash. Not to mention the heat that was still pouring off him in waves that browned their linen table cloth.

John's dark gaze met hers evenly as she set the cup down in front of him. He was waiting for her disappointment. For her to shake her head and ask him how many times she had told him he had to be careful. That people were still gunning for members of the Brotherhood, even if it had disbanded years ago. For mutants in general.

To his surprise, Amy was quite calm as she asked, "What happened?"

"I burned down a warehouse." He lifted the cup to his lips, not bothering with milk or sugar.

She smiled demurely at him. "Okay. Why?"

"I…" he paused, why had he done it? Because he was actually content for the first time in his life? Or because he hated himself for feeling that way? "I don't know."

"I think you do," Amy told him, her smile dropping slightly. "So, was it because she's human or because her dad was on the Island?"

Dark brown eyes blinked at her sadly. "I shouldn't be like this."

"What? Destructive, aggressive, hurt? All part of mutant life."

"I shouldn't be happy."

Amy's brows rose. "What? John-"

"She's human. She'll never really understand me. She's just some stupid girl and she tells me all this stuff that I don't ask her to, and…" He sighed, looking away from his mother's saddened stare. "And I understand _her_. She loves me and all I can think about is how bad I'll fuck her up."

It was quiet a few moments as they sat in the dim light, absorbing what had been said. Pyro was disgusted by how honest he'd been, and Amy was personally a little jarred by it. She had been expecting some roundabout answer about being trapped in suburbia. Biting her lip, she swallowed. "John. Look at me."

Her son rolled his eyes.

"Look at me," She repeated. When he did, she went on, "There's nothing wrong with being happy."

"I know that," John snapped, "I know it's stupid, but it's," He hesitated, "Wade said I was mean."

Amy stared hard at him. After about three seconds, she asked, "_What_?"

"She's told me everything about her past. Some of it is really messed up, and Wade said I should tell her more because the most she's managed to get out of me is I'm a mutant." He explained, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh. Well, why haven't you?"

His shoulders bobbed up and down limply, "She'd hate me."

"John. From what I've heard, she seems like a pretty understanding person."

"Yeah," He scoffed, "But there are lines that have to be drawn, Ames. I mean, how understanding can a human be about a Brotherhood member?"

Amy tilted her head. "Maybe you don't have to tell her everything. But you could tell her about us. Me and Wade. Your childhood. Even Xavier's. Start small."

John grabbed his cup. He stared into the black liquid with sad eyes. "She'd look at me differently."

_There it is_, Amy thought, a smirk on her lips. "Ah. You think she'll treat you like stranger if she knows you're not the all American boy you pretend to be."

"I don't pretend to be anything." He growled at her. But didn't look up from his coffee. "She knows I'm not…she doesn't pretend I'm normal. But she doesn't need to know how screwed up I am."

Amy sighed. "Look. If you don't like my advice, don't follow it. But you should give her something. Anything." She tilted her head, "You said she loves you. Don't you feel the same?"

"She's human." He repeated, shoulders slumping. "I can't."

"But you do," The woman told him, "So go with it. Let yourself be happy." She stood from the table, moving to empty her cup in the sink. "You've earned it. Maybe she has too. In the meantime," Amy approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Stop burning buildings down. If you need to find an outlet for your feelings-"

"Find something constructive," He groaned, echoing from all their lessons over the past five years. "I know."

Amy smiled at him, and ruffled his hair before going up to bed. "Goodnight, John."

"Night." He called over his shoulder.

_**Author's Note:**_ I hated this chapter. I feel as though it was an epic fail. I think Amy was OOC. Let me have it people, flame on! Although constructive Crit would be more helpful.


	14. Lacing Up For Combat

Warren paced the street nervously. The flowers he held were beginning to bend along the stems as he tightened his grip. His grey eyes flickered up to the button labeled D8, but he didn't press it. His finger shook as it hovered over the dirty dial. He was starting to feel…hesitant. He'd heard some unflattering things from his in-laws, mostly about his ex-wife's twisted mind games and accusations when it came to his 'disappearance'. But he figured if she agreed to meet him, Lydia must have missed him. Or at the very least still cared enough about him to want to see him.

With a grunt, he gave it a sharp jab. There were a few passing seconds of silence before a voice crackled out of the speaker. "Yo, what is _up_, Daddy Corvus?"

"Ugh…" The male voice threw the older man off guard, but he managed to stumble out his intent, "I'm looking for Lydia. Is she up there?"

"Yes." The youth's voice hinted with an odd combination of glee and suspicion. "You're not gonna make her cry are you? Because her boyfriend's out of town and I'm not equipped to deal with a crying woman."

Warren was disturbed. The Lydia in his mind was in no way anything close to a _woman_. She was a gawky, shy little girl who blushed and giggled when direct eye contact was made.

"I'll try not to," He promised the strange voice.

"Okay, cool! I'll send 'er on down. _Yo, Di_-!" The voice crinkled out into static as the young man's finger slipped off the buzzer.

The mutant could feel his skin starting to crawl with anxiety. It was a common, unsettling, feeling. On the Island he had learned to tuck his fears away in a box so they couldn't be used against him. But out in the 'real world' he had to deal with them in more ways than he would've liked. The Island had made him more agoraphobic than ever, and just being in an open street put him on edge.

"Uh, hi."

Warren spun around to face a young woman. She was of average height, in her early twenties. The man swallowed as he looked over her soft features with sad interest. She certainly took more after her mother than himself, with her flaming red hair and pale full lips. They were pressed into a _weary_ frown at the moment.

"Hi." The man smiled forcibly at her. His hands shook and he remembered the flowers in his hands. "These are for you."

Lydia offered the man a weak smirk as she took them. "Thank you."

He looked a lot older than she remembered. With more than the odd wrinkle creasing around his eyes and mouth. But his hair was still thick and dark, and his grey eyes were still shining at her in a familiar way that made her stomach churn.

She swallowed, eying the yellow tulips thoughtfully. "I should probably put these in water. Mind if I run these upstairs?"

"Not at all."

The young woman feigned another expression before scampering back up the stairs. She ran back in to her apartment and slammed the door behind her. Nate, who had just got his bong out, was only slightly surprised. "Go back down stairs, Lydia."

"Oh god, he actually showed up!"

"So?"

She took a shallow breath, "I didn't think he'd actually show."

"That explains the outfit."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"You're in a dark green dress, mustard yellow tights, combat boots," His eyes went to her feet. "Which I'm pretty sure you got from John's room, and a leopard print pea jacket."

The young woman blinked at him. "What's wrong with that?"

Nate shot her a sassy look. "I work in a gay bar. I've picked up a thing or two."

She groaned, moving to put the flowers in some water. "What should I do?"

"You know what to do," Her friend shrugged, moving back to his marijuana. "Go back downstairs, let him explain."

"But-"

"But nothing, Di. If you can get past John's angst you can get past your own."

Lydia paused. "That's true. Bye, Nate."

"Bye, baby."

Warren smiled at her when she came back down. "Hello again."

She strenuously returned it as she reminded herself to be open minded. "So," Lydia swung her arms awkwardly and stepped onto the street with him, "How do you know Mr. Wilson?"

"Better question," He held up a finger, "How do _you _know Mr. Wilson?"

Her pale cheeks darkened to a soft pink, and he was certain it wasn't from the cold. "I'm kind of with his son."

"Kind of?" Warren repeated with a frown.

"It's complicated."

He took a gander into her memory and agreed that was a fitting word. A human dating a pro-mutant terrorist. That was the definition of complicated. But he could also see how the infamous Pyro was with his daughter, so he dismissed any worries he had. "Oh."

"Yeah." Lydia rubbed the back of her neck. "Um. So."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You want to know where I've been."

"I want to know why you came back." She said, her voice colder than she intended. "Why now."

The man sighed. "Would you believe me if I said I'm sorry for what your mom did to you?"

"Ship me off to live with my grandparents? Best thing she ever did for me."

"Liddybug-"

"Don't call me that." She snapped. Her hands tucked themselves into her pockets. "I don't want to talk about her. I want to talk about you, and where the hell you went and why the hell I should even bother to listen to you now."

Warren stopped to rub his eyes. Lydia followed suit. Her gaze remained hard as she continued to stare down the road. The man sighed.

After a moment he spoke. "Lydia. I know what you think. That I left because of you. That I hated you all your life because you weren't like us." She bit the inside of her cheek. A dull ache in her heart started up as he went on, quietly. Almost gently. "But I never had a problem with that. Your mother did."

"Leave her out of this." Lydia's voice was weak and hoarse, and all she wanted was to be back at home, curled up in her bed.

Warren went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled out of reach. "She always had a problem with humans, Liddy, ever since she was a teenager."

"I don't care. I don't want to talk about her."

"Well, we have to. She's part of your problem."

Lydia's eyes snapped to his. "I don't not have a problem!"

"Yes you do," He told her, quite calmly. "You have no idea what's happened to you."

"Yes I do." She said bitterly, "I've been abandoned and half my family is dead. That's what's happened to me."

His grey eyes blinked at her, taking in her saddened blue ones as they reddened. "Lydia. That's not even the half of it."

She frowned at him, her brows crinkling curiously. "What?"

Warren pursed his lips, dropping her gaze a moment. His hand rubbed over his eyes again, and he swallowed as he thought over what to say. He watched her tap her foot restlessly. "Did you actually buy those boots?"

"What's wrong with them?" She shrieked indignantly. "Why is everyone so down on my goddamn boots?"

A few passerby continued to walk around them. They were neighbors and were used to seeing screaming women standing, fighting, or generally being rude outside this particular building.

Warren shot one of them a look of annoyance as she paused next to them. Her group had continued on without noticing her absence. The orange haired young woman looked between them a moment before speaking. "Sup, Di?"

"Not now." His daughter growled, "You're interrupting family time!"

Melinda smirked. "So I am." Her bright eyes went to the man's. "You must be Daddy Corvus."

"Why are your friends so intent on calling me that?" He asked Lydia.

She shook her head, "I don't know," Her attention went the young woman next to her, "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way to the Island of Misfit toys, but this seemed more interesting."

The pair of them stared at her a moment before letting out a simultaneous, "_What_?"

"Xavier's." Melina clarified. "I hear they have a boy there that's blue." She slid closer to the woman, moving to clutch her arm tightly. Melinda told her in an excited, husky voice, "Blue with a _tail_."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "That's great, Mel."

"You haven't introduced me to your daddy yet."

"So?"

Mel pouted at her, turning to leave, "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." She tossed Warren a look, "We're linked you know. Psychically. I'll know if she's upset."

He quirked a brow at his daughter, who nodded accordingly.

Melinda turned back to the younger woman with a small smile, telepathically saying, "_Call if you need me."_

"_Don't call if you find your missing member of the blue man group."_

The mutant grinned wickedly. With a smirk she announce, "Oh, I will."

"Whatever, go." Lydia gave her a little shove before looking back at Warren.

He nodded to the younger woman as she ran to catch up with her friends. With one final glance back at the duo, Melinda disappeared around a corner. Warren looked at Lydia. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Where?"

"My hotel room." The man suggested, but when he received an unimpressed look, he asked, "Do you have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact," She smirked, pulling out her cell phone. "I do."

With a raise of his brow, her father asked what she had in mind.

"We're gonna catch a ride to the Island of Misfit toys," Lydia smirked. She turned to the phone, "Hey, Mel?"

_**Author's Note:**_ Thanks to _My Beautiful Ending_ for the idea of a Mel/Kurt pairing! Sorry for the lack of John.


	15. Neutral Territory

The ride was long, but far from silent. What Melinda had failed to mention was that she was going to Xavier's along with two of her girlfriends. Two of her girlfriends who were extremely unhappy about the prospect of suddenly being expected to share her with another. And that was before they knew they were going to pick up a _man_.

Lydia shot her father a sympathetic glance from the driver's seat. He had been wedged between the two enraged women, after it was decided that it would be cheaper to take her car rather than a bus. After everyone chipped in for gas, the five of them were on their way to Manchester.

Melinda glanced at her driver, "So, what made you want to come along?"

Though her voice was loud, it was hard to hear her over the rock music and yelling girls. Lydia raised a finger to her temple and tapped it. Her friend entered her mind easily, and the redhead explained, _"Neutral territory."_

"_Alright, but seriously why-"_

"_He wanted me to go to his hotel room."_

A strange look past over Mel's features as some very disturbing images flashed in her –and her driver's- head.

"That's disgusting!" Lydia screamed at her, smacking her with the back of her hand. "I'll never be able to unsee that!"

"Sorry." Mel flushed, but a smirk remained on her lips at the disgusted look on the younger woman's face. They went back to their telepathic conversation.

"_I was more worried about kidnapping or something."_

The dainty mutant next to her quirked a brow. "_Why would he kidnap you?"_

"_Why does anyone arrive out of the blue?" _Lydia shot her a look_, "He wants to harvest my organs."_

"He does not!" Mel cackled loudly. Her antics drew the two women in the back's attention, but when they realized they were not being addressed they went back to telling Warren the details of their menstrual cycle(on their girlfriend's orders).

She nodded_, "Of course he does, why else would he come back? He must need a kidney or something."_

"_You're morbid,"_ Melinda told her in a teasing tone. _"Turn left up here."_

"_Were you a student here or something?"_

The mutant let out a scoff, _"No. I've seen it in John's head a few times…along with a gorgeous blue-"_

"_Skinned, heart tailed German priest, yes_," The human chuckled, turning when directed a second time, _"You've mentioned him."_

"_It'll be like a mutant version of the Thorn Birds,_" Melinda cooed mentally. She leaned against the driver's shoulder, "_Do you know how long I've been fantasizing about this?"_

"_Since you found out about him?"_

"_Yeah, like two days, Di."_

"I always wondered why they warned me about your one track mind." Lydia told her. A coy smirk played on her lips as she pulled up to a speaker that was posed in front of a very large, open, brass gate. Undoing her window, she nodded behind her. "Mind shutting them up for a minute?"

"Kara! Cici!" Mel snapped, and the women quieted.

Warren heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the lord."

Lydia snickered as she reached out the window to buzz the building. Her bright green nail polish glinted in the sun, drawing Melinda's attention to her actions. "What're you doin'?" She asked, her orange eyes locking on the buzzer.

"Common courteously," The human shrugged. "I wouldn't want some strange broads barging in on my house."

"You mean barged in on your _room_. And we are not strange broads. Your father most certainly has a penis." Mel looked behind her to the man, "Isn't that right Warren?"

"Please leave me out of this."

"Hello?"

"Uh- hi." Lydia spoke directly into the box. Having been thrown off by the distinct English accent, she spat out the first thing that came to mind. "I come baring freaks."

Mel whapped her in the back of the head, scalding, "Di!"

"What? I didn't mean it in a bad way! I mean, come on, you're here to seduce a man away from his faith. That's pretty damn freaky, Mel."

"Still. Think of who you're saying it to."

The human's blue eyes stared evenly at her. "So, you're saying I can't call you a freak, but you can call me one everyone other day for not hopping in the sack with John first chance I got."

"Ugh, yeah, it's like our N word."

"I really don't need to hear about this." Warren announced loudly from the back.

The four women shushed him, but his daughter took the hint and turned back to the speaker. "A friend of ours-" Melinda snorted at her choice of words. With only a light smack to the leg, Lydia ignored her going on, "Used to go here, you might remember him, John Allerdyce?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. The two women in the front seat stared at the box as Kara, one of Mel's girlfriend's asked, "You think he's still there?"

"Oh, I know he's still there," Cici(the other lover) grunted. She leaned forward over the driver's shoulder. Blowing some hair from Lydia's neck, she told the box spitefully. "We can hear you breathing, cupcake!"

"Okay, that's enough, doll, back ya go." The redhead gave the peroxide blonde's head a shove, forcing her back into her seat.

"Did you say John Allerdyce?" The speaker box asked. This new voice was cautious, if not curious, and certainly American.

Melinda leaned over the driver as well, earning a harsh sigh from her as she spoke. "The infamous Pyro himself!"

"Come on in." The first man instructed.

-_Meanwhile-_

"Are you sure about this?" Scott Summers asked. "I mean, they didn't say how they knew him. They could be-"

"Could be what, Scott?" The Professor interrupted, but his tone was far from rude. Almost serene in fact as he asked, "Members of the Brotherhood? That disbanded years ago."

Summers sighed, but said nothing as his wife spoke up. "I wasn't aware John was even in town."

"It seems he's been living in New Jersey the past couple months," The Professor explained, "I believe Peter saw him at a library once."

"A library?" Scott snorted. "Really?"

"That's right," Xavier smiled at him. A hint of almost paternal pride on his lips, "It would seem he's attending a school there."

Jean smirked. "He was always rather bright…"

"Perhaps you should meet them at the door," The elderly man proposed, hearing a car pull up to the mansion. "Perhaps pick up Miss Alexander on the way."

"Good idea," Scott took his wife's hand and began pulling her from the office. "I'll be sure to tell Bobby and Rouge they're here as well."

The couple walked in silence a moment. Jean's dark green eyes flickered over to her husband's stiff form. She knew the idea of Pyro returning to the mansion put him on edge. Not because he held anything against the boy personally, but because he knew how it would effect the students morale. A former member of the Brotherhood, a young man they viewed as a traitor, returning to the mansion out of the blue…it wouldn't end well for John.

"What do you think they want?"

"No idea," Scott admitted, shrugging half heartedly. They stopped in front of a closed class room door and knocked on it. "Maybe he needs our help with something. Wouldn't be the first time."

A moment passed before the door opened, and a relatively young blonde woman stepped out. She looked back at her students, "Keep reading, I'll be back in a sec." Her green eyes went to her peers curiously. "What's up?"

"Hey Flash." Scott nodded to her, "Are you still in touch with Pyro?"

"Not really," The woman crossed her arms, "I mean, I've seen him at Apollo's a few times, but that's about it. Why?"

"We've got some people outside claiming to be friends of his." Jean explained. She watched the blonde tense, "We were wondering if you'd come down, see if you recognize any of them."

Hannah nodded, "Sure…" She looked to Scott, "You'll watch my kids, right?"

The man was clearly displeased at the prospect of being left behind to play babysitter, but with a firm look from his wife, he nodded. "Of course."

With that little problem taken care of the women quickly made their way down the stairs. The two weren't particularly close, partly because of the age difference and partly because of conflicting schedules, but both were intrigued by the idea of meeting John's peers. A series of possible scenarios as to why they decided to show up at Xavier's ran through their mind, but none could really prepare them for what they were about to face.

Flash got to the door first, and opened it with a flourish just as Mel had reached up to ring the door bell.

"Hiya!" A bright smile lit up the orange eyed mutant's face. "We've come for the priest!"

Jean stared at her as she joined the computer teacher's side. "Uh, hello. I'm-"

"I don't care!" Melinda chirped, "I've already got girlfriends, and they're jealous enough." She nodded over her shoulder to another group of people. Two women were glaring at the mansion, while an older man leaned back against the car. A red head was standing next to him, lifting her knees to her chest one at a time. "Besides, I think my friend's gonna need some clarification on some things."

"I thought you were a friend of Pyro's," Flash asked skeptically.

"I am, well, we met once, but that little human over there," The younger telepath pointed a clawed finger over to the red head, "Is dating him."

Jean's lips parted as her eyes widened. "Human?"

"But, he- I mean," Hannah shook her head, a fierce glare coming over her soft features, "You're lying."

Melinda perked a brow, "Why would I lie? She's my best girl, and besides, if you think you're upset, you should see how emo he got over the whole thing."

Jean opened the door a little wider and moved out of the way. "Come on in."

"Well, it's just me and the girls." She licked her lips, "I mean, Di and Meta are gonna have a chat before they join us."

"What about?" Flash asked tentatively. "What? Doesn't she want to-"

"Oh, no we're not even gonna go there," Mel warned, "We just got her out of the mutant angst, and in a few minutes, she may be shoved back into it, so right now, we," She paused to take a breathe, "are going to be supportive. You were at the Island, right? When it was liberated?"

Flash frowned, but nodded.

Melinda's eyes softened, "Then you know how traumatic it was there. Warren," She pointed to the man who was now rocking on the balls of his feet, "has to explain to his only daughter where he's been for the past ten years or so."

Jean tilted her head. She watched the man with interest a moment before speaking, "I suppose we could give them some space." She smiled at the younger woman's grin, "You mentioned something about a priest?"

"I'll show…Warren," Flash tightened her jaw, "and his _daughter_, to the picnic area."

Without another word, she approached the pair. The remaining two women simply dashed after their overtly eager lover, not bothering to spare the blonde a second glance. Her green eyes went from Warren's grey ones to Lydia's blue before she spoke. "Follow me."

"Wow." Lydia smiled at her, hoping to disarm her coldness. "Do they train you to be ominous here or is that just a practiced skill?"

"Liddy," Warren took her arm and shook his head. His hand slipped down to hers and he gave it a brief squeeze. He also ignored the curious look she shot him in favor of locking eyes with Hannah. "Hello, Flash."

"Hello," Her lips pressed into a thin line, "You were on the Island?"

He nodded, "I was." His eyes shone with graditude, "Thank you."

The younger mutant nodded, "Follow me." She motioned over her shoulder as she turned.

"Island?" Lydia echoed, tugging his hand, much like a child would. "What Island?"

Warren didn't say anything, just patted her hand.

_-Meanwhile in Maine-_

Wade smirked at John as he dropped his suitcase at the door. "_Ohhhhh…you're in troubbbbble._" He sang teasingly at his son.

Pyro glared at him, but couldn't say anything as Toby scampered down the stairs, shrieking gleefully. "Daddy!" She launched herself into his arms from the halfway point of the stairs.

Wade beamed at his daughter, shuffling her onto his hip. "Hey, puddin'. Oh, Lydia says hi."

"She did?" John asked. Mild surprise was evident on his face, along with maybe a dash of hope. Wade was quick to snuff it out.

"Not to you she didn't," His father said snidely. He looked back at Toby who was looking at him curiously, "She said hi to you."

"Really?" The girl beamed, surprised but not unhappy. Far from unhappy. She was being acknowledged by someone she viewed as an adult. She was freakin' ecstatic.

Pyro crossed his arms and leaned against the railing of the staircase. "What'd you tell 'er?"

"That you burned down a warehouse in a little hissy fit of angst."

John's face paled. "What?"

"She didn't believe me," Wade shrugged. He set Toby on the ground, who quickly ran off to tell her mother about Lydia. Ignoring her, he went on. "I think she has more important things on her mind than her angsty little boyfriend running off and burning things because he has confusing feelings. God, you really are a teenager."

"You seriously did not tell her that?" Pyro repeated. His shock wore off a moment, "She wouldn't believe you anyway."

"She didn't," He admitted. "But she is a bit pissed about you just leaving. I told her to get used to it because you're a flighty bastard."

John scoffed. His tan skin darkened slightly with a flush. "I am not."

"Uh, yeah you are. You went all flighty on the X-Men, then on the Brotherhood, then on us, now on her. Face it, kid," Wade clapped his hand down on his shoulder, "You're flighty."

"I did not go all flighty on you or the Brotherhood, it disbanded." The young man argued. "That doesn't count."

Relenting, his father nodded, "Well, _fine_. It doesn't matter. Are you going back today or what? I mean, classes, John, _duh_."

"Shit," He whispered, cringing, "I forgot about that."

"Thanksgiving's in a week, you can come back then." Wade pointed out, "It's not like we'll never see you."

"Yeah, I should probably go." Pyro rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes flickered over the walls of his parent's home. "Was she really mad?"

"More…disappointed." The man acknowledged.

John nodded silently before heading upstairs to change.

_**A/N:**_ And just a taste of John at the end, because really there won't be too much of him in the next one, and I owed you. Also! A trailer is coming, excited? You should be. I am.


	16. The Lies of Reality

Flash ushered the Corvus' to the picnic table silently. Her head was still spinning over the idea of Pyro with a human. Even as an acquaintance, it was like a slap in the face to the Brotherhood. Not that she supposed she had any room to judge. She had been a member of the X-Men for the past five years. Although she had received flack from both him and Mystique(who continued to live in Las Vegas with her uncle) over it.

Hannah's eyes slipped over to the human in question. She seemed perfectly at ease. It was odd, even a little unnerving, that she was so comfortable around so many mutants. "This is it." She announced needlessly to them.

The human flashed her a content smile as she slid on to the bench. "Thanks."

Flash nodded. She glanced at Warren, who did the same. "I'll be in the computer room if you need me. Just ask around."

"We will," The man assured her. With that the young woman left them, and he turned to his daughter who was looking at him expectantly. His nerve faltered a moment, and he asked, "So, you're a university student, huh?"

"Yeah." Lydia blinked, a little thrown off, "I'm studying to be a mental health counselor, but I'm not sure what field I want to go into."

A proud smile made its way on to Warren's face. He clasped his hands together on the table in front of him. "And you're enjoying it?"

She sighed at him, not really in the mood for pleasant banter. A horrible foreboding hovered over the pair of them, and she was well aware that they were being watched. She suspected they were being listened in on, too, but couldn't prove it so she didn't bother to bring it up. She rested her elbow on the table and pressed the back of her palm to her lips.

Warren's smile faded slightly. He recognized the nervous habit from her childhood, but couldn't recall doing anything to invoke it. He swallowed the lump in his throat before asking, "Everything alright?"

"Are you dying?"

"What?" He chuckled in surprise. "No. This is the best I've felt in years, actually."

Lydia flushed. "Oh. Okay, good."

He tilted his head, "Why?"

"Well, I thought you might be after my… you know, organs, but I guess not." Her cheeks deepened to the color of her hair as he laughed at her. "So, um, why _are_ you here then? If not for my organs."

Warren sighed and pulled her hand from her mouth. "Let's get one thing straight, Liddy. I didn't want to leave."

"But you did."

"Yes, I did. But I did it for you and your brothers." He laced their fingers together. When he received only an annoyed look from his daughter, he kept them interlocked. "And I wouldn't change my decision. I'd leave again if I had to."

Lydia pulled her hand away from his. She didn't know what to do with her hands, so she dropped them into her lap. "But why?"

"You know Three Mile Island?"

She shot him a perplexed look before nodding slowly. "Yes."

"Do you know what it does?" Her father was aware how unimpressed she was about being addressed in a tone more suited to a five year old than a grown woman, but he dismissed it.

"It was a power plant." Her blue eyes rolled and she turned to survey the grounds. It really was a rather impressive school. She only wished the weather had been nicer; the air was damp and the sky was grey. Not exactly outdoor weather, but she had got the stranger danger vibe from Flash, so she wasn't about to complain about it.

Warren shook his head. "No. It was a…well, it was more…a concentration camp comes to mind."

There was a moment of silence. The young woman's lips pursed as she looked over at him. "What?"

"Okay, you've heard of William Stryker?"

She lifted a brow, telling him, "Only that he was some military douche who was down on mutants."

"Exactly, only he was an incredibly powerful douche was wanted us exterminated." Warren explained.

Lydia raised a brow, "Us?"

"Mutants. He liked to use the Island as his own personal lab rats."

"Okay…"

The man sat up a little straighter. "Stryker wanted me because of what I can do. He wanted to harness my abilities to find out who was hiding mutants, who was one, how to manipulate people."

"Sounds more like mom's territory." Lydia told him, trying to lighten the mood.

"It is." He said grimly. "But they didn't know about her and I wasn't about to tell them."

His daughter nodded understandingly. "Okay. But what does that have to do with me?"

"You're my daughter. You have two mutant brothers. Your grandparents are two insanely powerful people." He explained needlessly but went on to add, "They wanted to see if they could control mutations if they were caught at an early age. The boys had already developed theirs, so they wanted to see if they could be stunted."

"Did mom know?" Lydia asked, her voice quiet as she thought of what that would've meant for her brothers. Stunting a mutation? That sounded…painfully. The idea of them being locked away and caged like some wild animal. She shuddered and hoped he would chop it up to the cold. It occurred to her that that's exactly what had happened to her father, and she looked over at him. She supposed he looked good, considering all he'd been through. A little grey around the edges, but good.

Warren gave her a nod. Noting the tears in the young woman's eyes he looked down at his hands. "Yes, she did. Of course she did." He told her. "She probably didn't know how to explain…"

"She said it was my fault."

His head snapped up as his expression went from saddened to shocked. "What?"

"That you would've stayed if I was a mutant." Her blue eyes had shifted back to the school yard as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "The boys said it was bull shit, but she meant it."

"Liddy, I told you, your mom isn't…" Warren sighed. "She shouldn't have said that. But it doesn't matter. It's not true. I don't care whether or not you're a mutant."

Lydia didn't say anything. She didn't look at him. Just sighed.

So he tried again. "It didn't matter to Thom or Colin either. Or Sophie or Nicolas. You're my little girl, Liddybug, human or not."

A few more tears slipped down her cheeks as she choked back a sob. "I don't…How can I trust someone that was never around?"

"I know it's hard, but you have to believe me." He reached over to touch her, but she flinched away. "Sophie and Nicolas didn't know. I swear. I checked their heads. They thought I ran off with some woman, but, Liddy, it wasn't like that."

"When- when did…" Lydia closed her eyes, trying to stifle the shaking of her shoulders.

"I saw them a few days ago. It's how I knew to send Wade to Jersey." Warren swallowed again. "I made sure they didn't remember me so they couldn't tip you off."

With a shaky hand, the young woman rubbed her forehead. "Why should I believe any of this?"

"Because it's true." He said sincerely. "You can ask John, or Wade, hell even Melinda or that Flash girl if you don't believe me."

"Maybe." She hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Is that all? I mean, I appreciate you coming out to see me personally but, I mean, _fuck_, dude. Couldn't you have just had an affair like a normal married man? Why'd you have to be all noble and shit?"

He chuckled, a smile rising on his lips. "Sorry."

"It's going to be a lot harder to hate you now." Lydia told him with a frown. "I still don't know if I-"

"Look Lid, I'm not expecting you to set an extra plate for me next weekend, or invite me over for Christmas, I just wanted you to know why I left." Her father cleared his throat. "But I'd like to keep seeing you. You don't have to call me dad, or listen to me. We could just…"

"Be friends." She finished.

He grinned at her. His aging face seemed younger than it had before and a small smile appeared in the corner of her mouth as well. "Exactly."

"Okay." The redhead bobbed her head, "Okay, I guess that would be fine. I'd like that."

He tilted head. "Has…has she tried to get a hold of you lately? Your mom I mean?"

"Uh- no," Lydia chuckled, "But it's been a while since I broke out the old Ouija board."

"Ouija board?" Warren raised a brow.

"She's dead." She told him. Her tone was cold but not angry, "Didn't Wade tell you?"

"No, Wade found her for me." Her father leaned back, eying her in a new light. Slipping into her mind, he felt his face grown hot. "Callie…" He grit his teeth.

"What do you mean, found her?" Lydia asked, tilting her head, "She was cremated."

The man just stared at her. He swallowed, and reached across the table, offering his hand. "Liddy."

"Warren." She mocked, smiling slightly. But she took his hand anyway. His hand slide over hers and held gripped it tightly. "What're you-" Her words cut off mid-sentence as his mind forced it's way into hers.

_"Well, where are they?"_

_Callie shrugged, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Last I heard the boys were still in __Wisconsin__."_

_"Well, what about __Lydia__?"_

_"How the hell should I know where the little human is?" His wife snapped, "Sophie took her years ago."_

_"And what? You just let her?" _

_She shrugged, flipping her long red hair back. "I had to."_

_"No, you didn't."_

_"She wasn't really mine, the boys were all I had and…" Callie shook her head, "They picked her over me."_

_He stared at her. "Callie, you don't mean that."_

_"After you left, I just…I couldn't be around her. It was her kind who took you away from me, Warren!"_

_"No it wasn't." He told her soberly. "How'd the boys take it?"_

_She shook her head. "They left before she did. When I told them what happened to you they ran off. Probably thought they could find you." The woman shrugged, "Next day, Sophie was here. Thom must've called her."_

_Warren__ sighed. "Damn, Callie." He pulled her into his arms, minding her cigarette. "I'm sorry."_

_His wife shrugged, leaning into his embrace. "Not your fault."_

Lydia gasped as he let go of her hand. She jerked from him and stood. "What the fuck was that?"

"Your mother."

"_Yeah_!" She shrieked at him, "_I picked up on that! When in the fuck did you see her_?"

"About a week ago."

She curled her lips back in disgust. "That's impossible."

"Why?" Warren looked at her face. "Is it so hard to believe she'd cut you out of her life?"

"No, but…" Lydia raked her hands through her hair and turned from him. "I gotta…I gotta get outta here."

Before he had time to really comprehend it, she was making her way back to her car. "Lydia!"

"Stay away from me!" Tears that had been welling finally poured over the edge and she winced as the cool November air whipped around her face.

"_Lydia__!"_

She ignored him in favor of routing through her coat's pockets for her keys.

"Lydia, wait-" He grabbed her arm.

"_Don't fucking touch me!"_ The young woman spun around and gave him a rough shove. A pang of regret went through her as he stumbled back but she was too frightened and confused to care.

"Lydia," He went to take her arm again, but she dodged him. Throwing the car door open she dropped into the driver's seat. Warren took hold of the door as she tried to close. "Liddy, I wouldn't lie about this."

"She's dead. Thom and Colin are dead and you are a dirty fuckin' _liar_!"

"Then why didn't you go to her funeral? Why can't you remember theirs!" He snapped, pulling the door out of her grasp. She looked up at him with a hurt hatred, but he didn't cut her any slack. "How come you've never gone to their graves?"

"They were cremated!" She sobbed, trying to pry his hand from window frame. "I was just a kid! I fell asleep during the funeral!"

"Bullshit." Her father's gaze hardened. "Callie was fucked, Liddy, but I didn't know she was that fucked."

"_She wouldn't do that to me!"_ The girl screamed. "_She was my mother! She wouldn't take them away from me!" _

Warren stared sadly at her as she let go of the window to clutch the steering wheel. Heavy sobs rocked her body and just looking at her caused a cold ache in his chest.

"Yes she would."

She shook her head. "No."

"It makes sense, baby. You know it does."

"She didn't hate me that much. She wouldn't lie to me about that." Lydia murmured, more to herself than her father. Her breathing evened out a moment, but it didn't last. She'd almost wished she'd never agreed to meeting him. The weight that had been lifted from her shoulders at his return had been doubled by this…this…

"Here," He pulled out his wallet, and handed her a slip of paper. "Call her if you don't believe me."

Lydia stared at the outstretched hand. She didn't want to take it. She didn't want to know. But she took it anyway and crammed it into her front pocket. "Did- did Sophie and Nick know?" She asked, looking up at him through the open door, "About Thom and Colin?"

"No." Warren wanted to hug her then. She looked like a little kid hiding in a closet. Like his little girl again and not a young woman. "But they knew about Callie. Don't hate them for keeping you from her. They loved you more than she ever could."

With those final words, Lydia closed the door on him, and pulled away from the mansion. Warren watched her drive off with a pain in his heart. He knew she'd come back but he didn't know when. He just knew he wouldn't be here by the time she got back. Reaching into his pocket, he called for a cab. He had to get a hold of Sophie and Nicolas. They had a right to know.

**_A/N:_** Drama. Lots of it. No Pyro though. Next chapter, I promise. Verdict on Callie?


	17. Cross Country Headaches

"Wait."

John sighed and sat back down. The airport's busy terminal was hardly the place for a touching father to son moment. "What?"

"Here." Wade handed him his lighter. He watched his son smirk and thumb the shark's mouth with an almost nostalgic look in his eye. "Found it in Toby's room when I was putting laundry away."

The young man snickered and slipped it into his pocket. "Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't use it for evil."

"Yeah."

Wade frowned at him. "I know your being all weird because this is the first time you've been on your own-"

"No it is."

"Yes it is." He wrapped his arm around his son, who promptly shoved it off. "First you were with Xavier. Then Magneto. Then us."

"I was on my own before Xavier's." Pyro admitted, "I was fine then."

"Sure you were." Wade rolled his eyes, "But I want you to know it's okay to be freaked out about it. Hell, me and Amy are just faking our normality."

John grit his jaw a moment before asking, "Are you done?"

"No, I still have like three more after school specials to get through."

"I don't have time for this, my plane is boarding."

Wade pushed him back into his seat as his son tried to stand. "Just listen to me, alright, I'll make it quick. These kids you're hanging out with, they like you right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And they seem like nice kids. Normal kids."

John quirked a brow, "Yeah…"

"Well, then you must be doing something right. They must see something in you that's relatable…Did I mention I told Nate?"

"You what?" His holler attracted the attention of a few on-lookers, but most were too distracted by their schedules and the bustling crowds. "You told him _what_, Wade? What did you tell him?"

"About the Brotherhood," His father told him matter-of-factly. "He was fine with it. A little curious, but he promised he wouldn't say anything until you did."

John leaned back in his chair. Mouth slightly ajar, his eyes widened a moment. Nate was fine with it. Nate, a human, who fine with him being a member of the Brotherhood. A smile twitched at his lips, but he forced it down. "So?"

"So, they must be pretty understanding people. Ready for the After School proverb?" He put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Be yourself."

"Seriously?" Pyro squinted at him, "That's it?"

"They like you. Be yourself. Don't do drugs. Get a hair cut." Wade nodded, ruffling John's hair affectionately. "You'll be fine. Now go, you'll miss your flight."

The pair stood, hugged awkwardly, and the young man departed for New Jersey without looking back. If he had, he may have noticed his father patting himself on the back for all the good parenting he'd done in the past few days. Or yellow eyes following him from the other side of the terminal curiously.

_-In New York-_

Lydia had pulled over to the side of the road roughly ten minutes ago. Between the heater going full blast, along with one of Mel's Kiss 8tracks playing, she could barely hear herself think. But she didn't want to. She want to be distracted, just for a moment. In one hand she clutched her cell phone, in the other a quickly scrawled down phone number. With a quivering hand, she turned the music down, and dialed the number.

It only rang once before a woman answered. "Hello?"

She stiffened. Her mother's voice was airy, just like the woman remembered.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

Lydia snapped the phone shut as her stomach began to turn. She threw her car door open just in time as she vomited on to the back dirt road. She stared at it a moment, disgusted. Spitting onto the ground, her breathing became shallow as she pulled herself back into the driver's seat. She let the piece of paper fall to the passenger seat in favor of dialing her grandparents' number. She pressed it tightly to her ear, listening to seemingly endless dial tone before it started ringing.

Once twice thrice- "Hello?"

Lydia sucked in a breath at the sound of her grandfather's voice. "Hey, Gramps."

"If it isn't the famous Emmanuelle! How are you, baby?"

"Um," Maybe it was better she talk to Sophie. The more reasonable of the two. "Is Grams there?"

"What? I'm not good enough for you, now, chica?" His voice was teasing, but it sobered slightly as he went on, "What's up, Liddy?"

"My mom is alive."

There was a pause.

"Just a second. _Sophie!_" He screamed. "I'm gonna put ya on hold."

"What, no don't-" *Click* Lydia stared indignant at her phone before letting out a shriek of rage.

-_Meanwhile in California-_

"Soph! Sophie! It's happening!"

His wife stepped out of the bathroom clad in only a robe. She smirked at him as she continued to towel her hair dry. "Again? We just-"

"No!" Nicolas snapped, smirking wickedly at her, "Time for that later! Now…" He tossed the cordless phone to her, "Deal with your grandbaby."

"Lydia? What's wrong with her?" Sophie asked, letting the phone fall to the ground. Concern was etched in her pale blue eyes as her husband stalled. "Nickie…"

"She knows." He winced, holding his hands up to shield his face.

The woman tilted her head, her damp, whitening hair flowing over her shoulders. She asked curiously, tossing the towel into the hamper. "Knows what?"

"About Callie." He kept his hands up as his wife's jaw dropped. Her eyes narrowed. The painting that had been gracing their bedroom wall shattered before disintegrating into a fine dust.

"You told her without consulting me? Why? I thought we agreed she was better off without that…that…" Sophie let out a growl and the curtains behind her whipped in a violent frenzy. One of them brushed the back of her robe, and it too vanished, leaving only a bit of ash in its wake.

"I didn't say anything! Why would I say anything?" Nicolas barked back at her, "I don't want Liddy anywhere near that freak!"

"That _freak_ is our daughter," His wife reminded him. She closed her eyes as she calmed herself. Inhaling deeply, she focused her attention on the painting, and in only a few seconds it was back in pristine shape. Not a single brush stroke out of place.

Nicolas didn't comment on the miracle, just added, "She may be, but she got put in the backseat when she started acting like she did."

Sophie sighed and picked the cordless up off the carpeted floor. She glanced down at it with amusement. "You put her on hold?"

"I panicked, Fi, what was I suppose to do?" He turned on his heel and marched out of the room, "Tell her we'll see her next weekend to explain."

With a groan, Sophie sat down on their bed. Her light eyes watered as she brushed her thumb over the hold button. With an unsteady hand, she raised the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Gram, what the fuck!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, girl."

"What- why didn't anyone tell me?" Her granddaughter demanded, her voice catching in her throat as she went on, "He just comes back and he tells me all this shit and- and Thom and Colin and no one told me!"

Sophie blinked in confusion. "Thom and Colin, baby what do-"

"He said they're alive! And mom is and that you knew!" Lydia accused. Her breathing was erratic and shallow, "Gram, is it true?"

"Your mother's alive." A pained mew escaped her grandbaby's throat and echoed over the phone. Sophie winced at the sound. It made her stomach churn. "Baby. I…we were going to tell you. But we didn't know how."

"Why didn't she want me?"

The question was barely audible, but the elderly woman managed to catch it. "She didn't deserve you. Thom knew it. That's why he asked us to take you away from there."

"But-"

"Liddy. You know your mother wasn't a stable woman. Her mutation…it hindered her in a lot of ways. Humans…she constantly felt judgment from them. From all around her." Sophie explained, picking at the bedspread she sat upon. "I think she worried that you would grow into hating her, so she hated you first."

There was a silence at the other end. For a couple seconds, she accepted it. But when seconds turned into a full minute, Sophie grew worried. "Lydia?"

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't feel bad about being human."

"I know." She answered sullenly.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Sophie went on.

"I know."

The grandmother ran a hand through her drying hair. "When you come down-"

"You don't need to explain. I get it." Lydia told her, her voice cold. "She didn't want me. I don't want her either. I just wanted to see if it was true."

"It's true."

"And Thom and Colin?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie."

A bitter laugh made its way over the phone. "Yeah. I knew it was stupid to get my hopes up."

"Lydia-"

"I gotta go."

"Lydia!" She pleaded.

"I'll see you next weekend, okay?"

Sophie sighed, "Okay. Love you."

"I know," Lydia acknowledged, "I love you too."

There was a soft click. "I can see you, Nickie."

Nicolas sheepishly poked his head into the room. "How'd it go?"

"I don't know. You know Liddy. Everything's fine. Then she either breaks stuff or shuts down until she thinks she feels better." Sophie sighed, setting the phone down on the bed.

"What was she saying about Thomas and Colin?" Tears lodged themselves in her throat, and before Nicolas could react, they were flowing freely down his wife's face. "Hey, hey, what's up, Eris?"

"Someone told her they were alive." She sobbed into his chest, "Why would someone do that to her?"

He shook his head, holding her tightly. "I don't know, sweetheart." He leaned his head against hers and rocked her gently. "I don't know."

-_In New York-_

This wasn't happening. There was no way this was happening. Shit like this didn't happen to quiet kids from Wisconsin. Shit like this happened to kids who did drugs and woke up not knowing their own names. Shit like this happened to people who were reckless and fun. Shit like this did not happen to stupid little girls who spent more time in therapy than half her entire freshman year combined.

"This is bullshit." Lydia knew her grandparents were lying about Thom and Colin. She'd heard her mother talk about them directly. She just didn't understand why. She leaned back in her seat. Perhaps they didn't know. But how could they not? How could they know about Callie but not her sons?

Her blue eyes drifted over to the safety deposit box stored in her glove compartment. With one hand on the steering wheel, she turned the car off. Her eyes went from the box to a speed limit sign roughly forty feet away. A smirk dancing on her lips, she opened the arm rest and pulled out a small key. She grabbed the box and quickly unlocked it to reveal her Glock 17. A graduation gift from her grandfather. With a flick of her wrist, she snapped the clip in and stuck in the safety pin.

Cocking it, she stepped out of the car and aimed at the sign. Her smirk widened as she emptied the clip, the kick of the handgun giving her a familiar jolt. Far from comforted, but still feeling a tad better than she had, Lydia supposed it was time to go back to Xavier's. She could only imagine the kind of trouble Melinda was stirring up in her absence.

**A/N**: Okay. There's a poll up on my page about this story, and its possible sequels. John was in this one. Go me. I hope this made sense. Sorry for the implied old people sex.


	18. John's Past Life

Melinda threw the door open as Lydia raised her hand to knock. For a moment they just stared at each other. The Asian woman's eyes were narrowed into angry slits, and the redhead's were wide with surprise.

"You've been naughty."

"You've been trying to seduce a priest." Lydia pointed out. She crossed her arms defiantly. "How'd that go, by the way?"

Mel scoffed, "He's not even here. And, that Flash girl stole one of my girlfriends." She mimicked her friend's defiance stance. "I think they're geeking out over the newest software or something."

"Oh," Lydia mocked, tilting her head and rolling her eyes, "Poor baby."

"What's with you, Mary Sunshine?" Melinda opened the door and let the other woman enter. A few curious students paused to look at her. It was rare they had a human on the premises. Even rarer that one had ties to the infamous Pyro. She offered them a tweak of a smile and a nervous wave. They scattered almost immediately. "Di?"

She turned to face her friend, "Huh?"

"Smooth," Mel teased, smiling. She glanced out the still open door, "Where's Daddy Corvus?"

"He's not with you?" Lydia laughed bitterly, "Why am I not surprised?"

Shrugging, the mutant shut the door. Her smile fell from her lips as she eyed the young woman affectionately. "His loss and all that jazz, right, baby?" Blue eyes sharpened at her and in a flash, Mel had her arms wrapped tightly around her. "Sophie called Roxy, then she called me and told me to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" Her words were muffled by her friend's orange hair, but she hugged her back.

"I don't know... She didn't tell Roxy…"

Lydia pulled away from her. She squinted as her, "You know why." Melinda shot her a sheepish look. Ignoring this, the redhead told her, "I don't want to do this right now." She wiped her eyes, "Later, I promise. We'll bond over our mutual losses."

"What did I lose?"

"Uh, a girlfriend?" She laughed, a plastic smile sticking to her lips.

Melinda shrugged, "But I'm hoping to gain a priest."

"I can get you a priest." The human elbow her teasingly in the ribs, "Roxy has that guy from the Exorcist on speed dial for years. Just for you."

"I'm touched." A clawed hand brushed her orange bangs back. "Come on. We've become quite the center of gossip 'round here."

Lydia cringed, moving away from her. "You haven't told them we're sleeping together again, have you? Because last time I got some really awkward questions from those girl scouts-"

"No!" Melinda smacked her on the ass. She grabbed her friend's arm and jerked her closer to wrap her arm around her slight shoulders. "_No_. They've been gossiping about John. And us. And all his wicked, wicked uses for us."

Lydia quirked a brow, smirking, "Oh?"

"Yes. And I," Mel pointed to herself, steering the redhead into a kitchen area. "Have been doing damage control since you left-"

"Seriously?"

"Well, okay, maybe since I found out there was no blue hottie waiting for me." She admitted, "But still. You owe me, and in a way, John owes you, so," Mel pointed a clawed finger to a young couple who were sitting at a table eating ice cream. "They are going to clear up Mystery Boy's past for you."

Lydia rolled her eyes, moving out from underneath the arm. "No."

"What? Come on! It'll be fun!"

"No, it'll be rude and personally invading." She scalded, hating herself for wanting to know. "John'll tell me when he's ready."

"You think that, but come on," Mel goaded, shaking her arm playfully. "You've known him two months and you didn't even know he went to school here…did I mention how juicy this gossip was? Seriously, Di, you'll just die."

The human crossed her arms, leaning out of her friend's reach. "You know I know that you know all about John's past. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you, and stuff hurts less when it comes from strangers." Mel grabbed her and forced her in to a chair across from a striking brunette woman and a blonde man. "Rogue, Bobby, this is Lydia. John's girl."

Lydia shot Mel a dirty look before turning to the couple. "Hi."

"Hi." Rogue smiled at her, "Are ya really human?"

"Yes." She inhaled to try and calm her nerves which becoming more and more frayed as this seemingly endless day wore on.

"Really?" Bobby asked, sweeping his eyes over her carefully.

Lydia nodded, giving him a tight fake smile. "Promise. Why?"

"Because it's John, and he was in the Brotherhood." Rogue offered. Her boyfriend turned to her, an exasperated look on his face. She brushed it off, "We said we'd be direct."

"Like _the_ Brotherhood?" Lydia's brows rose. She nodded, an impressed glint in her eyes as Melinda met her stare. "Huh."

"Huh? That's it, huh?" Bobby repeated, "No; '_it can't be true, I won't believe it_'?"

"Oh, I can totally believe it." The redhead told them, shrugging. This wasn't the most surprising thing she'd heard in the past three hours and quite frankly she was running out of the capacity to care about John's shadiness. "But he must be over it, or he wouldn't be with me, right? Besides, he's already told me he hates humans. It's really not that strange he was in the Brotherhood what with the shadiness and general hate-on he has going for the whole world."

Rogue reached across the table and grasped her hand. "You're a saint."

"You're holding my hand." Lydia pointed out needlessly. As if to emphasis the point, the brunette ran her thumb over the back of the redhead's palm. Her blue eyes locked on their hands. "Seriously. You're still doing it."

"Sorry," Bobby apologized for her, "Since she got the cure she's been kinda touchy feely."

Lydia nodded, confused but generally uncaring. Her mind was reeling over bigger more pressing matters than a handsy southern girl. "Okay. But seriously, I'm getting uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Rogue blushed and her boyfriend quickly took her hand. "But, you're really okay with it? I mean, the Brotherhood-"

"Disbanded years ago." Melinda reasoned, sliding into the chair next to her friend. "Besides, he's actually pretty calm. When he's not burning down warehouses and angsting over his Lydia love."

"That's me." The redhead smiled proudly, her mood elevated slightly at the compliments her friend was paying her beau. "He likes to angst. Makes him the center of attention."

"And he's so cute when he does it." Melinda chuckled, earning a flush from the young woman next to her. "What? You can think it and I can't?"

Lydia shrugged, "I guess." She looked across at the couple, "So, you two knew John when he went here?"

They stared at her, a tad unnerved by her brush off of the Brotherhood. Humans were suppose to fear the Brotherhood. Suppose to panic at the very name. This one shrugged it off and smirked about it's termination. Bobby was tempted to tilt his head like a dog and ask her if her mother ate paint chips while she was pregnant. But he was curious about anyone John would date. During his stay at Xavier's, he had shown minimal interest in any of the girls there. He said they weren't up to his standard. Weren't his type. Apparently Lydia was his type. A human of average appeal. She actually bordered on plain. Bobby blushed when he realized the women were staring at him. Someone had asked him a question. "Uh, what?"

Lydia smiled, amused but not mean, she repeated, "How'd you like rooming with John?"

"He burned my stuff." He told her with a frown. "A lot. Usually my homework when I wouldn't let him copy."

Her smile widened. "I can see that."

Melinda snickered, "No disapproval?" Her friend shrugged, and Mel sighed, "Why can't I find a woman who encourages cheating?"

"Aren't you missing a girlfriend?" Lydia asked with a rise of her brow. The mutant let out a quiet cuss and ran off. With her gone, Di turned to them, "Okay. Riddle me this."

They shared a look and nodded.

"Why'd John leave?"

"Well…you know his parents?"

"Wade and Amy?" Lydia shrugged. "What about 'em?"

Bobby spun his spoon in his bowl while he spoke, "Well, the Professor never really told him much about them. I think he wanted to spare his feelings or something. They aren't exactly the most…ethical people."

Lydia pursed her lips, but didn't ask any questions. She liked Wade. She could probably get a straight answer from him if she asked about his past. "I'm not sure I want to hear this."

"Why not?" Bobby asked.

"Because I like Wade. He's awesome and he gives great pep talks." She shrugged, "Besides, I'm not sure you guys should be telling me this if it's that serious."

Rogue and her boyfriend shared a look. "But you asked…"

"I know," Lydia relented, a flush of shame on her pale cheeks. "But still. Keep it civil, okay? Because I'm not above thinking you guys are just telling me this to hurt John." She gave Bobby a pointed look he didn't quite understand.

"Magneto was more than willin' ta tell 'im about them," Rogue supplied. "He couldn't pass up the chance."

The redhead nodded. "Okay."

Bobby's brows rose. "Okay?"

"You really have a thing about repetition, don't cha, Bobby?" Lydia smirked. "Yeah. That seems like a good reason to join a villainous cult. Family first and shit."

"How'd ya meet 'im?" The southern belle asked, smiling warmly at her. She was beginning to think she could like this girl. She wasn't exactly what she expected from John. Rogue had always pictured John's type to be loose and aggressive. Fiery, like he was. This girl was in tights that put Jubilee's jacket to shame and a dress that was high collared and long sleeved. Her words had been sharp, but not angry. It was…a nice surprise.

"We go to school together."

They waited for her to go on. She didn't. Bobby cleared his throat as an awkward silence set in. Lydia didn't particularly care. Her mind was beginning to wander over to where her father could've gone. Unknowingly, she raised her hand to her mouth as her eyes glazed over.

"Uh, everythin' alright?"

She lifted her head at the accented voice, and only offered a shrug. "Think you could help me find Mel? I'm suddenly not feeling very well."

"'Course." Rogue smiled weakly at her, and stood when she did. The human followed her out silently, leaving Bobby to question her sudden change in mood. He cast his girlfriend a concerned glance, but received only a half hearted shrug in return.

The Asian woman turned out to be very easy to find. Apparently having sensed a disturbance in the force, Melinda had summoned Kara without as much as a second thought toward Cici. The pair rushed down a flight of stairs to meet the redhead, who was looking up at them with a knowing smirk. "Thanks." She commented.

Melinda quickly kissed Kara's cheek, apologizing quietly for using her abilities on her. The blonde had never really liked that. But she shrugged it off, knowing Mel would make it up to her later. Instead of commenting, she turned to Lydia. The girl looked rather worse for wear, and she smiled gently at her. "It's getting late," Kara told them, feigning a yawn, "Think we could get going, Di?"

"I agree," She shot the girl a thankful smirk, and looked at Mel, "You mind driving?"

"Not at all."

Lydia sheepishly looked up at Rogue. "Thanks. For telling me about John. I know your heart was in the right place."

"I just thought you should know what yer gettin' into." The brunette shrugged.

Lydia gave her a stiff hug. "Thanks." She pulled away, "Have fun being human. It's not all it's cracked up to be, you know."

She shrugged and smiling slightly, told her, "I think it just might be."

The redhead shook her head and bid her a goodbye, as Mel and Kara did the same. Cici was staying behind. Apparently Melinda was feeling rather scorned over her disappearance.

-_Meanwhile In New Jersey-_

John heaved a sigh of relief as he opened the door to his apartment. It was rather quiet, the only sound permitting from it was the noise from the television and the quiet murmurs of the couple sitting on the couch in front of it.

Brendan and Roxy were laying casually against each other in a familiar embrace when John walked in. the young man raised his head, beaming at his roommate, "Well, well, well," He teased, "If it isn't the invisible man."

"Yeah, Johnnyboy, where ya been?" The woman taunted, smiling at her from her place in Brendan's arms. "Nate's been worried sick."

Pyro's dark eyes shifted around the room wordlessly. "Where's Di?"

"Still at Xavier's." Roxy watched an alarmed expression pass over his face, and was quick to address it. "Yeah, Sophie called me in a panic. I guess whatever her dad told her really messed her up…"

"Why is she at- why is she _there_?" John asked, moving to sit on the milk crate they normally used as a table. "How did she even know about it?"

The young woman smirked with amusement. "Mel's been tinkering around in your head, handsome."

Brendan snickered at his horrified expression, explaining, "Apparently you know a blue German priest…?"

"Uh, poor Kurt." The pyromaniac chuckled despite himself. "God. How'd-"

"He wasn't there." The other boy sat up a bit. "So, no virtues or vows were broken. The girls are on their way back. So, brace yourself."

"For what?" John asked, quirking his brow. A chill crept up his spine. Lydia had been at Xavier's…

"For whatever Warren told Di." Roxy said, shaking her head with disapproval. "Must've been pretty serious if Sophie was all choked up about it."

"That lady's a rock." Brendan added, "She's all British and old school."

John rubbed the back of his neck. "Any idea what it could've been?" They shook their heads. Neither of them knew. Unsettled, Pyro let a puff of air out of his lips. "Helpful."

"Sorry dude." The other man shrugged. He shook Roxy's arm lightheartedly, "But if she won't tell you, Rox'll scare it out of her."

The fire mutant sighed, but nodded. "Awesome, fine. Look, I'm kinda tired from the flight, so…"

"Oh, yeah," Brendan waved his hand; dismissing him. "Go. We'll be fine." Roxy leaned back into his arms with a smile. She told him she expected Lydia to be home soon. He nodded again, and left them in favor of his room.

_**A/N:**_ A bit of a filler chapter. Still on the fence between trilogy and sequel…but Tril is looking good. You'll see about Sophie and Nick in the next couple chapters, EmeraldGreyClouds. If you have any suggestions on things you'd like to see improved, or just generally like to see, feel free to tell me. I'm always open to suggestion. I hope Lydia didn't come off too Mary Sue-ish in this chap.


	19. At The Risk Of Change

When Lydia entered the apartment, it was silent. The television was muted and the lights were off. With a frown, she flipped them on and noted that the living room was empty. A sigh slipped from her lips as she kicked John's boots off her feet. Next to go was the jacket, which was hung carelessly on a hook behind the door. Covering her face her with her hands, Lydia took a moment to compose herself before making her way to the bathroom.

John stuck his head out of his bedroom just in time to see the door down the hall close. Raising a brow, he called out, "Nate?"

"Uh-no!" A feminine voice bounced out from the bathroom, "Just me!"

He moved over and knocked softly, "Di? Everything okay?"

"Fine!" She opened the door with a tight smile. Her red hair was mussed and her cheeks slightly flushed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "What's up?"

John tilted his head. "How was Xavier's?"

"Interesting." Lydia replied in a clipped tone. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna hop in the shower, 'kay?"

"Oh-" He jerked back as the door shut in his face. Humiliated, warmth flooded his cheeks as he stepped back towards his room. She knew. She knew who he was. What he had done. Sliding into his bed, he rolled onto his side. She hated him. His dark eyes locked on his lighter, standing proudly on his nightstand, and he wondered who told her. Her father? Drake? Maybe even Xavier himself, if he had the time.

Meanwhile, Lydia was staring blankly into the mirror in front of her. Her mother was alive. Alive and well, and apparently everyone was in on the joke but her. She blinked, numb to the cold air as she pulled off her dress and kicked off her tights. Running a hand through her hair, she turned the water on before stepping into the tub. The porcelain was cool under her feet and she noted that someone had recently cleaned it. She quirked a surprised brow, but thought nothing of it as water pooled around her ankles.

Instead, Lydia turned the nozzle to spray and it began to rain down on her. Wincing the young woman let out a grunt. The water pressure was a bit harder than she had expected and she absently grabbed a bottle of shampoo off the ledge of the tub. She gave it a curious whiff and decided it wasn't awful smelling. That being noted, she applied liberal amounts to her scalp and let her mind wander back to John.

St John Allerdyce. She had been rather harsh with him. Guilt settled heavily in her stomach as she remembered how quick she was to shut him out. She wasn't lying when she said she had been unsurprised about his part in the Brotherhood. She also wasn't lying about how she could see why he would join. A small smile played on her lips at the thought of John rubbing elbows with someone like Bobby. They seemed so…different.

She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and turned off the water. Lydia stepped out of the shower with a frown. She'd have to pick up some more…feminine supplies. The only thing the boys had that was even close to soap was some Axe body wash. Toweling off, she opened the bathroom door to make sure the hall was empty. It was. This in mind, she slipped her nude form into Nate's room.

"Hi."

Her face paled.

Nate beamed at her as he sat up in his bed. "What's up?"

She stared at him, slack jawed before snapping, "Close your fucking eyes!"

He obeyed with a shrug and fell back on his mattaress. "What's the big deal? You've seen me naked hundreds of times."

"_That's different!"_ Lydia shrieked, her face a horrified shade of red. She dumped her cardboard box out onto her futon hastily and threw on a pair of basketball shorts. "_Why didn't you warn me?"_

"I didn't even know you were home. I thought you and Mel were in Toronto or something."

"I was in New York." She corrected, pulling a tanktop over her head. "Damn it, Nate!"

"Hey!" He sat up, eyes still tightly closed, "It's my room. You're just a visitor. You could pay me some consideration about you scarring me for life."

The redhead scoffed at him, "Scarring you for life?"

"Random naked woman bursting in on me while I sleep." He peeked an eye open, "Life changing event."

She shook her head, "I'm gonna go harass John." As that statement slipped out of her mouth, she slipped out of the room.

And right into John's. He looked away from his lighter curiously as she shut the door behind her. Noting her bright pink features, he asked, "What's up?"

"He saw me naked."

"Who?" He chuckled, sitting up.

"Nate." Lydia confessed, leaning back against the door, "Nate saw me naked." She covered her face with her hands as she began laughing. "Nate saw me naked!"

It soon turned to hysterical giggling as she slid down the door. John smirked, but didn't address it. "So, you're not mad?"

"About what?" She wiped her eyes and slipped into bed with him. With a sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes followed his hand as he took a silver lighter off his dresser. He thumbed over it a moment before flicking it open. Just as soon it was closed. Then opened then closed again.

"How was Xavier's?" John asked, his voice quiet. His girl caught the note of anxiety in his voice and sighed.

"Interesting." She took the lighter from his hand and rolled onto her back.

Pyro watched as she crossed her long legs appreciatively. "Hm."

Biting her lip, Lydia flicked it open. "So. The Brotherhood, huh?" She felt him stiffen next to her and he slowly reached over to take his lighter back.

"Yep."

The young woman laid there a moment before moving back to her original place. Tucking her head on his chest, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He brushed her hair back with a steady hand. "I thought you'd hate me."

"I don't hate you, John." Lydia sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist, "You really have to get that through your head. It's getting a little old."

"Sorry."

She shrugged, "Sorry for slamming the door in your face."

John glanced down at the top of her head, "I figured, since you knew and all…"

"I get it. The Brotherhood thing. Rogue told me about your parents and I get it." She repeated, looking up at him. She smiled weakly at him, "I can see why you'd join…hell, I was only there a few hours and I was itching to get away."

He snickered. His eyes went back to his lighter, and he opened it. "I never knew them."

"Who?"

"Wade and Amy." He muttered, "I only met them a few years ago."

Her dark eyes moved to his as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Oh?"

"Yeah. They were on Three Mile Island, and well, no one wanted to tell me how they got there."

"Except Magneto."

He nodded. "Except Magneto. He," John sighed, "He gave me a family, Di."

A pale finger tapped his chest. The dark green t-shirt he was wearing was smooth to the touch. Thinking over what had been said, Lydia smiled. "I get the feeling he was a little bit more than a mentor to you, Johnny."

"Don't call me Johnny," He whined, shuffling a little closer to her.

"Avoiding the question…." The young woman taunted, "You two were close, huh?"

"He was like a father to me."

"Before Wade was."

John nodded. "I owe him a lot." Wanting to get off the subject, he asked, "How'd things go with your dad?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He laughed, "Seriously, how'd it go?"

Lydia scoffed, "I said no, John."

"That bad, huh?" He wrapped his other arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, no, it's just," She shook her head and buried her face in his neck. "It was good to see him. But I don't think I'm going to see him again."

Pyro rubbed her arm. "Di, I-"

"Thanks for getting him off the island." Her voice cut through his, ignoring the sigh he gave her when she did it. "That was a good thing to do. Noble, I mean."

"Di-"

"I don't want to talk about it," She repeated, "I'm not even sure what happened myself. I just…I don't know." Her blue eyes rose to his brown ones, "Can I stay here tonight?"

The mutant nodded. With pursed lips he thumbed over the mouth of his lighter. "Di?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

She smiled against his chest. "I know."

He flipped his lighter shut and kissed her softly. With a light touch, John pushed some of her light bangs from her eyes as he smiled at her. "Good."

An embarrassed, but pleased flush crossed her cheeks as she snatched the lighter from his hands. "So," She rolled away from him, trying to push down her grin, "Cute lighter."

"It is not cute," John told her. Clearly bristled by this, he went to take it back from her. She dodged him with a playful quirk of her lips. "It's…"

"Cute." Lydia repeated.

He smirked and shook his head. "It is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

She nuzzled her nose against his before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Is too. Just like it's owner."

His hands flared with heat. He flushed with denial. "I am not."

"Sure you are. When you're not all emo and weird. You're kinda handsome." The human ran her hand through his hair, before cupping his cheek. She brought her other hand up as well, still clutching the lighter, and pushed him back against his headboard. He went without any resistance. His dark eyes dropped to her light pink tank top and his hands slid up to cup her ass. "Kinda forward too."

John smirked at her as she straddled him. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He slipped one of his hands up her top, rubbing her lower back to get her closer. It worked like a charm, and soon enough, they were kissing heatedly. The young man's hands trailed lightly over her bare stomach as he pushed her top up.

Lydia pulled back slightly, eying him. He stared back at her. "What?"

"This is too fast." She blushed. "All of this seems to fast. I mean, we've been together a day."

"So?" He moved to kiss her again, but she backed up. "What's the problem?"

"It's just weird, John."

"You're not like, a virgin are you?"

She scoffed at him. She wasn't sure how to tell him she wasn't in the mood after leading him on. Too many things were happening at once. Too much too soon on levels she couldn't control. But she could control this. Maybe she had started something because she needed a distraction. Maybe she wanted to start a fight. Lydia thought that maybe she just may have just wanted some goddamn intimacy. But not like this. "No. I just…I don't know. It's too soon for _that_." She watched as a look she didn't recognize past over his face and he leaned in offered her a chaste kiss. A brow raised, she accepted it, and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't press for anything more. Swallowing, she shot him a tight smile before tucking the lighter into his palm. "I don't want things to change yet. Not until I get some stuff sorted out, okay?"

John's lips grazed hers as he nodded. "Okay." He smirked at her, "You still wanna see what I can do?"

Her eyes brightened at the mention of his mutation, and she slid off his lap to sit cross legged in front of him. The pair smiled at each other a moment before he flicked his lighter open.

**A/N**: Ugh. Not sure how I feel about this one. But at least John's angst was addressed. One thing: I don't ask you to review(often) but I will ask you to check out the poll on my page, but that's for the readers benefit. Also, Birkhoff part 2 is up, and so is the second part of my Colossus story.


	20. Childish Name Calling

Lydia's back was pressed firmly against his chest. Her lips slightly parted as her rhythmic breathing hit the arm that was wrapped around her. Tilting his head, John stared down at her. He'd never spent the night with a girl before. It was…nice, he supposed. Usually the girls in the Brotherhood just got up and left when they were done with him. He and Lydia hadn't even had sex and she still wanted to be around him. He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder lightly before laying back down.

When he woke up, Lydia was no where to be found. John lifted his head, looking around curiously, but found no trace of the redhead. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Lydia was suffering from Roxy's wraith. The petite woman was glaring at the television, arms crossed, and every so often casting her friend sidelong glances. Her boyfriend rolled his light eyes at the two of them, noting that Lydia was doing the same.

"Well." Brendan stood, earning interested looks from the two, "I'm gonna go. John, you up yet?" He called down the hall, "We gotta go!"

"Uh- yeah?" The pyromaniac called back after spitting his toothpaste into the sink, "Gimmie a couple minutes, kay?"

"I'll give you three!"

John shrugged as he left the bathroom. "That's fine. Where we going?"

Brendan followed him to his room. "The girls are gonna get all…womanly, on us, so I figure we should hit the road."

"What about Nate?"

"Oh, Nate lives for this shit." A wicked smile crossed the blonde's face. "So. How's it feel to be the only one in the house to have never seen your girlfriend naked?"

"When did you see her naked?" Pyro asked, a glare set in his dark eyes.

The other man shrugged sheepishly, "She's a fun drunk. Besides, last night wasn't the first time she tried to duct out of our bathroom in the buff."

"She does that often?"

"Meh," He shrugged, leaning in the door way as John began to dress. "Often enough, I guess. I think she picked it up from Mel."

The brunette arched a brow. "What?"

"Yeah, they lived together for, like, a month last summer."

There was a moment of silence as John just stared at him, a suspicious glint in his eyes. "_Why_?"

Brendan flushed. "This is really a conversation for the two of you to-"

"Oh my god!" John threw his jacket down on the bed and stormed into the living room. He huffed before pointing to the surprised women on the couch, "You!"

"What?" Lydia blinked.

"You and Mel! What-_why_?"

"Oh god, nothing happened!" She snapped, grinning. The young woman chuckled, rubbing her forehead as she shot Brendan a sly look, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't believe you?" Brendan smirked. "Let me believe what I want to believe, Di."

"You guys are assholes," John declared. Their laughter followed him back to his room as he retrieved his coat.

Lydia snickered quietly to herself as Roxy giggled beside her. "Oh, that was classic. Seriously, though what did happen with you and Mel?"

"Nothing."

"Mhm," Roxy pulled her legs up beside them on the couch, smiling just a tad. "Sure."

A silence settled over them as John reentered the den. He took one look at them on the couch as he shrugged on his jacket. "Well, I guess we're just gonna go then."

Lydia raised her hand in a wave as Brendan kissed Roxy next to her. "See ya."

"Bye," Pyro shuffled awkwardly a moment before heading out the door.

Brendan followed him with only a wink girls. Jogging down the stairs two at a time, he met up with his roommate. "Yo, wait up!"

Doing as he was told, Pyro paused. The shorter man zipped his coat up as Brendan snickered at him. John looked up at him skeptically. "What?"

"What was that about?"

"What was _what_ about?"

Brendan mimicked Lydia's wave while batting his eyelashes effeminately. "It's like you've never had a girl before."

Pyro scoffed at him, but there was a light shade of pink lining his cheeks.

"Oh. My. God." Brendan's jaw dropped. "Oh my god! You- you've never had a girlfriend before. _You've never had a girlfriend before, have you_?"

"Well, not _technically_ but-"

"_Oh my god!"_

"Stop saying that! You sound like a teenage girl!"

Brendan grinned, "Really?" He put his hands over his heart with false sincerity. "Our little Di is your first?"

"I don't date." John shrugged, ignoring the curious looks they were beginning to receive as they stepped out on to the street. "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because it's _adorable_. Does she know?" His blue eyes sparkled, "Are you a virgin?"

"No!" Pyro snapped, glaring up at him, "No, I'm not a virgin!"

"Okay, touchy, touchy." The taller man teased, "There's nothing wrong with it if you are."

"I'm not," He growled. "I just don't date."

"So you're just a whore then."

John opened his mouth to protest, before relenting, "Well, yeah, I guess."

Brendan shook his head, continuing to beam. "This is priceless."

"Oh shut up." Dark brown eyes rolled skyward as he asked, "Where we goin' anyway?"

"I dunno, figured we'd hit up a coffee shop while Roxy beats whatever's bothering her out of your girlfriend…your first ever girlfriend."

John nodded, "Sounds good. But can you drop the girlfriend thing?"

"No. No I cannot."

_-Meanwhile-_

Amy smiled tightly at the woman across from her. "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Well, I do," Mystique said, not bothering with pleasantries. "Is it true?"

The petite woman sighed, but nodded, "Yes. It's true."

A cold feeling settled in the pit of the blue mutant's stomach as she grit her teeth. "And you approve?"

"I do."

"Why? They- they're not even-" Mystique let out a primal growl, "She's below him!"

"He likes her," Amy shrugged, "So I'll do my best to try and like her."

"How can you?" Sharp yellow eyes set in a glare as she asked, "She one of _them_, how can you get past that?" her gaze dropped slightly, "How can he?"

The brunette lifted a brow subtly. "What's the big deal? How did you even-"

"Flash called while I was driving over. The big deal is that he's completely forgotten everything the Brotherhood has taught him! Humans are-"

"Nothing but trouble." Amy finished for her, watching the woman bristle across from her. "He's in love with her."

"How would he know?" She scoffed, "He's never even had a girlfriend before."

The pyrokentic smiled faintly, "Exactly."

Mystique leaned back, cocking a brow.

-_Meanwhile-_

Roxy and Lydia sat quietly a few minutes after the boys left. They shared a few almost shy glances before the former had enough. "Alright, Di, spill it."

"My mom's alive." Lydia confessed. Roxy's jaw dropped. Her brown eyes widened to almost comic effect, but the redhead didn't particularly feel like laughing. A flush crossed her cheeks as she shrugged, going on, "I don't really know all the details yet. But my grandparents said they'd explain next weekend."

The embrace was swift and tight. The older girl flinched as Roxy threw her lithe form against the arm chair of the couch. A complete accident of course, but still painful and off putting. A stunned laugh escaped Lydia's throat before she could stop it and Roxy was quick to pull away from her. A glare set on her soft features as she told her, "I was trying to be supportive, Di!"

"I know," A pale hand clapped down on her shoulder reassuringly. "And I appreciate it. Honest. But that was a little sudden… and violent, wasn't it?"

They broke their stare only when Nate shuffled out in to the den. His dark eyes went between the girls curiously. Roxy still had her hands on Lydia's shoulders, and in return the redhead's arms were still around her friend's waist. Casaully, the man dealt himself a stern slap in the face. The girls shared a confused look before he spoke.

"Nope. Not sleeping." He quirked a brow at him. "What's for breakfast?"

"You're worthless." Roxy told him, pulling away from Lydia with a smile.

"I'm awesome," he argued. "Which is why one of you bitches is going to make me pancakes."

Lydia arched a brow at him. "Do you really believe that?"

"Well, no. But at least I tried damn it!"

"Someone's been watching _One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest_ again." She taunted with a shrewd smirk. He rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. Roxy elbowed her playfully and mouthed _This isn't over_ at her before he could return.

"So," He called over his shoulder. His head stuck in the fridge, he asked, "Where's the boys?"

Roxy shrugged. "Didn't say." Her lips tightened. "But they better bring donuts back."

"Damn right." Lydia snickered. She laid back on the couch with a sigh. It had been a long morning. But at least she had gotten everything out in the open with Roxy. Nothing was worse than not talking to Roxy, she had the horrible ability to make awkwardness into outright tension. "Or at the very least some coffee."

"God I would kill for some coffee," Roxy moaned.

Nate perched himself over the refrigerator door. He looked at the women suspiciously. They were acting odd. His mind briefly were to the idea of them conspiring against him and forcing him to become sort of maid or worse; force him to cook for them. "How 'bout breakfast?" He asked, a large false smile on his bearded face, "My treat!"

Lydia nodded. "Alright. Let me get my coat." She looked over at Roxy. "We don't have to change do we?"

Roxy looked at her friend's mussed red hair –thrown casually thrown up in a ponytail- then took in the sight of her black and white flannel pants, that she had snatched off John's floor that morning. She looked half way decent. Roxanna, on the other hand, was sitting in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. "You're fine. I'm gonna grab some pants though. Just a sec."

The pair watched as she darted into Brendan's room. With her gone, Nate spoke up from the kitchen. "Alright, Red, spill."

Blue eyes darted over to him. "What?"

"What's up with you and Foxy Roxy? The two of you seem kinda…distant, this mornin'."

"Speaking of morning, what are you doing up this early?"

He shrugged, "Couldn't sleep with all the estrogen cloudin' up the place. Now, spill."

"Nothing's up." Lydia assured him as she stood.

"How'd things go with your dad?"

Her eyes hardened at him, and she answered with a clipped tone. "Fine."

"Good." Nate nodded, not believing a word she was saying. The look on his face let her know it too. "Glad to hear it."

Lydia rolled her eyes as she went to get her jacket. "This isn't going to work."

"What's not going to work?"

"You're little aloof mumbo jumbo." She frowned. "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Quit it."

His expression brightened considerably. "Make me."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"Fag."

"Ginger."

Her eyes narrowed. "Now you've gone too far."

The pair shared a laugh before they were joined by Roxy, who now wore appropriate outerwear. She looked back and forth between the two with a hint of boredom before asking, "Ready to go?"

**A/N:** No offense meant by the word fag. No hate mail over it.


	21. Hard to Hold

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Lydia had grown distant from the rest of the group. She went to classes, came home, studied, showered and went to bed. Everyday she repeated this process, without fail. John glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Ever since she had gotten back from her grandparents she had been so quiet. She was looking down at her text book. Just looking at it, not bothering to read a single word on the page. He knew something had happened. He wasn't stupid, and he hated that she brushed him off whenever he tried to ask about it. Usually a passive shrug or a harsh word and the subject was dropped. He didn't want to fight with her.

But it was a lot harder to let her hurt. "Hey, Di?"

"Yeah?" She didn't look at him.

"What happened with your grandparents?" He watched her fingers stiffen on the page. Going on, he ignored them as anxiety built in his chest. "I know something happened, Lydia."

"Nothing happened," She murmured. Her fingers rose to her lips. "It was a very ni-"

His eyes sharpened, as did his words. "Bullshit. Don't sit here and lie to me. What the hell happened that's got you so- so…"

"So, _what_?" Lydia asked quietly. She didn't tear her eyes from the page in front of her as he went on.

"Scared."

That got her attention. A scowl past her lips, but not before a small look of fear did. "I am not scared."

"Are too," He grabbed her arm as she went to stand and forced her into his lap.

"Let go!" She shrieked, jerking roughly away from him to no anvil.

"No." Holding her was hardly a challenge, and with firm arms he wrapped her to his chest. "Tell me what happened."

The woman sent him an angry elbow but he dodged it as she screamed, "Get off me, freak!"

"No!" He ignored the sting of the word as she began to thrash against him, but he held her tight. "Goddamn it, Lydia I'm sick of watching you shut me out like some-" She jerked her hip back against his. Pyro let out a grunt of pain and a hit of guilt so strong hit her it left her nauseous. The redhead froze in his arms and he forced her chin to face him. "Di. Talk to me."

Lydia rested her forehead against his, and dropped her stare to his chest. She couldn't take his eyes on her. Those stupid, beautiful brown eyes. "I…I don't-"

"Di." He tilted her chin up to look at him. "What happened?"

"I'm just not sure it's real anymore." She told him quietly.

John arched a brow and pushed her hair back. "What's not real?"

"Everything." She whispered. With shaking arms, she embraced him as she began to sob. "Everything's so different now and I can't- I can't even trust myself!"

He held her closer, stroking her hair back like he remembered Amy doing to October. "What'd you mean, Lydia? What happened, babe?"

"She changed everything." Her breathe was cool against his neck, and he almost shuddered. "She just went in and fucked everything up."

John placed a warm kiss on the top of her brow. "Who did, Lydia? Who fucked everything up?"

"My mom. She's lied to us about everything. About T-" Her words broke as she shook her head. After a moment, she calmed. "T-Thom and Colin. They…they're not…" Another shaky breathe. "They're alive. Not around, but alive."

His eyes widened. "Oh."

"My dad wants to find them but… I don't know. I'm not sure if I can, I mean-" She let out a bitter laugh. "I can't even work up the nerve to talk to my mother on the phone how am I supposed to talk to them in person?" Pyro nodded. He was still trying to absorb the information when his girlfriend spoke. "I just don't know what to do."

"Me neither," He admitted, rubbing her arms gently. "But this is real. See." John brushed his lips against hers, "I'm right here. She didn't change that, did she?"

"No…" Lydia said hesitantly. Her crying tapered off as she admitted, "I guess not."

"And you're still in school. Reading the same stupid boring books, right?"

A smile twitched at her lips as she nodded. "Yes."

"And you still have to see Nate naked every other morning don't you?" He grinned at her as she looked away from him. "There's a memory I wish could be erased."

"Yeah."

John pulled her closer still. "Nothing's gonna change, Lydia. If you want to meet them, meet them. But don't worry yourself sick over it." He nudged her. "Come on. There's a Tartlettes show tonight."

"John-"

"You're going. If I have to go, you have to go." He tucked her legs under his elbow and lifted her as he stood. "Besides, I can't be held responsible if you send me alone."

"What does that mean?" She asked with a frown, not protesting as he carried her to their room. They had yet to consummate their relationship, but that didn't stop them from sleeping in the same bed every night.

He dropped her onto it with almost careless whimsy. "Because there are plenty of cheap sluts at these shows and you haven't even put out yet."

Lydia bounced and shot him a glare before laying back. "You said that didn't bother you."

And it didn't. Not really. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to use it against her. "Well. I'm just saying, you should be around in case I'm tempted." He smirked at her. "And I'm always tempted."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Crybaby."

"Hm." He swept his eyes over her. She was still rather sprawled out on the bed. John smirked and dropped down next to her. "Or we could stay in…"

"Let's go out." Lydia blushed and stood as he leaned into kiss her. She kept her back to him as she pulled open her drawer. John had given her the top drawer of his dresser and she appreciated it now more than ever as it gave her something to distract herself with. Not that he was an unappealing sight, but she was a little intimidated by his sexual prowess. She wasn't an idiot. She knew John had been with other girls, and from the looks of him probably a lot of them. His hands slid over her hips from behind as his mouth hit the back of her neck.

Heat pooled there as he moved his lips carefully up her throat, turning her so he could press them against hers. His stubble brushed against her chin and she eagerly returned the kiss, sweeping her tongue over his bottom lip desperate for access as he ground himself against her. Pyro's hands warmed and soon they slipped under her sweatshirt. Lydia moaned delicately as he ran them up her sides. Their kiss deepened as she tangled her hands in his shaggy dark hair.

He smiled against her lips when his fingers brushed the underside of her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. With bold hands he cupped them, chuckling when she gasped. He was so goddamn hot, she bit her lip and rocked her hips towards him before pulling him closer. Absently John realized how cool her skin was as he kneaded her firm breasts in his hands. He licked and nipped at her neck a moment before pulling her sweater over her head.

He didn't have time to savor the sight of her –red hair mussed, pale skin a slight pink from his touch, eyes half lidded and her lip between her teeth- before she pulled him in for another kiss. Her nails raked across his scalp, electing a shudder from him as Lydia shifted closer to the edge of the dresser.

It was just then when his phone rang.

"Ignore it," She panted. He did. But of course, seconds later her ringtone joined his. "Goddamn it."

Pyro smirked at her. "They'll just call back."

"But I don't want them to," The woman whined, covering herself with her arms. He frowned at her sudden self consciousness, but said nothing as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Dude, you have got to get down here."

"What why?"

"I don't know what happened, I don't want to know what happened," Lopez said, his voice steady but treading on anxious. "Where are you right now?"

"What's happening?"

"Some words were said and now some guy's trying to start a riot."

Lydia watched curiously as John's features turned hard. "Where are you?"

"Just outside Roxy's diner." A crash was heard along with shouting over the line. "John, I don't think we can handle it ourselves!"

"I'll be right there." He clicked his phone shut quickly and gave Lydia a swift kiss. "Stay here." He ordered, grabbing his lighter off the dresser.

"What- John!" She snatched her sweater off the floor as she followed him out of the room. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," He shoved his boots on hastily. "Stay here. Lock the doors, don't open it for anybody, okay? Promise me, Di."

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, her eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

John took hold of her arms. "Lydia. Promise me you'll lock the doors."

After a moment she nodded. "Okay, I'll lock them."

"Good." He planted another sound kiss on her lips before storming out the door. Lydia watched him go with a worried crease in her brow before she was snapped out of it by a distant ringing. Her cell phone was going off again. With a frown she did as she had been told and locked the door. It was then she realized she was still bare-chested and she quickly pulled the sweater over her head before running back to their room to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Di? Oh god, Di it's like fuckin' Planet of the Apes up in this bitch!"

She blinked. "Nate? What's wrong?"

"I don't know! Some guys started in on this guy and now- shit!" There was a grunt before a clatter and the line went dead.

"Nate? Nate!" Lydia shrieked into the receiver. Panic set in with a force and she shut her phone roughly. Seconds later it was ringing again, and she popped it open. "Nate?"

"Christ, sorry dropped my phone there a second, heh." He seemed to clear his throat and the girl let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived however when he continued. "Di- look, you gotta do something for me okay?"

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to get some warm water and bandages ready, can you do that?"

Why were so many people asking her that? "Yes, I can do that. No problem." She kept her tone firm as she asked, "Nate, is everyone okay?"

"Kind of-" Another crash and more angry voices, "I gotta go, John just showed up."

The click was deafening. With less than steady hands, the redhead left her bedroom to do as she had been told.

**A/N**; _Moooooood Whiiiiiiiip Laaaaaaaash._ Oh well. I liked this chapter.


	22. Tension Mounts in Jersey

John stared at the scene before him. It was utter chaos. Various store windows had been broken out and shattered glass littered the streets as people panicked. It was a familiar sight to him. He'd caused this kind of destruction a hundred times in the past. But instead of the usual rush of pride and glory, his stomach churned with disgust. Snow continued to fall in the streets as people shouted and cried out, smashing car windows and throwing everything from flaming garbage pails to bricks. He narrowly managed to avoid a hunk of concrete. It crashed through the car next to him's windshield. Having dodged that, he wandered right into a fist fight.

"_Freak!" _

"_Homosapien!" _

"_Fucking-"_

"_-of a bitch!"_

He cringed as one of the young men were shoved into him. His face was bloodied and beaten as he spat and dove back on the man who had attacked him. John pushed them back and flicked open his lighter. He bared his teeth at them menacingly as the fire glinted in his eyes. "Beat it."

"_John!"_His name rang out over the noise and his eyes shot from the men to the doorway of the diner. Nate jumped up and down, hoping to catch his attention as he started waving rather frantically. As he jogged over to his roommate, Pyro could see his face had been cut up rather badly. A few thick, jagged and deep welts lined his scruffy neck and had sliced through the thin material of his t-shirt and tore his jacket open.

John shook his head, his eyes wide and worried. "What happened?"

He shrugged offhandedly. "I had to pry Mel off some guy. Lopez got the brunt of it."

"What happened?" The shorter man repeated, astounded by how quickly all this had gone down. Nate and Brendan had only left an hour ago...

"Someone made a comment."

"What _kind_ of comment?"

Nate faltered and dropped his heated stare. "A ...mutant comment. Something about how they needed to be locked up and cured and then suddenly-" He waved his hand in exasperation, "This was happening!"

"Where's Lopez?"

"He's doing damage control- trying to keep everybody calm."

John sighed, "Jesus Christ." He knew there was only one way to end this. It was reckless, but a guaranteed end. His dark eyes rose to Nate's. "I have to do something."

"What? No, we just want you to help with Mel- she's fuckin' crazy, dude."

"I can stop this Nate. But you can't tell anyone I was here, okay? No one can know I was here."

Confusion crossed the man's features, but he nodded. With that Pyro disappeared into the crowd. Moments later a bellowing stream of flames blew out every window in the closed store next to the diner. The explosion's shock wave knocked Nate off his feet. John was at his side in an instant, forcing him to stand and run with him as the masses scattered.

"Did- oh my god, John did you-"

"Yeah I did." He pushed him back into an alleyway.

Nate's eyes were wide with fear. "How- I mean, I knew, but Jesus, John that was- that was…" He fumbled over his words a moment, dumb with astonishment. Finally he calmed. His eyes hardened briefly, but he eased back against the brick wall. With a cautious smirk, he asked, "Is that what you did for Magneto?"

Pyro stiffened, but nodded none the less. "Yeah. One of the things."

"I can see why you'd be an asset." His roommate complimented awkwardly. "John?"

Dark brown eyes glanced over at him. "Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never pump gas again." Nate grinned at him and John smiled back weakly.

Meanwhile, Roxy had just shown up. "Lydia! Lydia, open the door!"

The redhead rushed to the door and was quick to throw off the chain lock. "Oh my god, Rox, you okay?"

"Fine," she said briskly, brushing her short hair back with a shaking hand as she slipped inside. "Where're the boys?"

"I don't know," Lydia sighed, cringing as she noticed the slice that ran along her friend's brow. Suppressing a gag, she took the girl's shoulders and steered her towards the living room. "Jesus. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

The petite brunette nodded and followed without resistance. With her seated on the milk crate, Lydia dropped down on her knees next to her. Pale hands cupped Roxy's mocha cheeks and she winced at the sight of blood running down her friend's forehead. "God, Roxy, what happened?"

"Some guy came at me with a busted bottle."

"What? Why?"

She shrugged and rubbed her eyes. "I don't know. The whole thing happened so fast- someone flipped on the news and next thing I know some guy's screaming about humans and extermination and I'm being outted and…" She sighed, leaning against the redhead's shoulders. "I don't know."

Lydia threw her arms around her. "Are you okay? Like emotionally, I mean."

Roxy let out a ragged breathe as Lydia pressed a cool damp cloth to her bloodied brow. "I don't know, I've…I've never seen anything like that before. I mean, no one's ever really given me too much trouble about…_it_, you know? Sure, I got the odd dirty look and called a freak or a mutie, but never…" She shook her head and closed her eyes as her friend's wiped the cut, "never like _this_."

Lydia struggled to push down the nausea that rose in her throat as she rang the rag out in a bowl of now reddish water. With Roxy's head on her shoulder, cleaning the wound was a difficult task. But she didn't want her to think of it as a rejection, so Lydia let her keep her head there. "God."

A look of panic crossed the young woman's unusually light features. "Oh, god, I gotta call Brendan!" She began frantically searching her pockets for her phone.

"Roxy."

Her black eyes looked up to her friend's blue ones and with a heave of relief she took the offered phone and quickly dialed her boyfriend's number. With her distracted, Lydia grabbed the bowl and emptied it in the bathroom sink. Then she did the same with her stomach contents.

Meanwhile, Roxy was lecturing Brendan about how he could dare flick her out of there without her consent. On the other side of campus, he was holed up with Lopez and Melina. Both of which looked rather worse for wear as they sat on a couch in their usual pub. Lopez's arm was slung casually over her shoulder, partly to keep her from running off again and partly because she had put it there herself and he was afraid to move it.

"How's your arms?" She asked. He shrugged, looking away from her with flushed cheeks. Mel rolled her eyes. "You know I can hear your thoughts, right?"

He shrugged again, his blush even darker on his tan features. Not bothering to read his mind, Mel turned to Brendan, "Any chance we could get out of here?"

The sandy haired man held up his hand, motioning for her to be silent. Her bright orange eyes narrowed at it, but he ignored her to listen to his girlfriend rant at him. With a sigh, Mel leaned back into Lopez's arms. He stiffened, but allowed it. She glanced up at him with pursed lips. "So, what are we gonna do about this cure thing?"

The young man arched a brow at her, but remained silent. There was really nothing they could do about it. If they announced the after effects of the cure, and people still chose to get it-

"Yes we can!" She snapped, sitting up. His cheeks once again darkened, but he remained quiet as Mel went on. "We can't just let them get away with this?"

"Quien?"

"What do you mean _who_? The government, the scientists, the hu-" Her words caught in her throat and she swallowed angrily. The snarl never left her face as she bared her fanged teeth up at the mutant she was leaning against. "You know _who_, Ben."

Lopez removed his arm from her. "No. Yo no lo hacen."

The feral woman growled at him. "We can't let them get away with this!"

"Es su elegido, Mel. No podemos hacerlo por ellos." He told her calmly. He didn't want to get involved in all this politics. If mutants wanted to be human so badly, that was their chose. Besides none of the side effects had even technically been _confirmed _yet. It would take months of testing and experimentation before he would make a stance. Without definite proof, he wasn't getting involved. It was his duty as a scientist -or at the very least a future scientist- to remain impartial. "No debemos participar."

"Shouldn't- are you kidding!" She shrieked at him. "They're trying to exterminate us!"

His light brown eyes rolled at her hysterics. It wouldn't do them any good getting worked up and causing trouble.

"Uh- guys?"

They looked over to Brendan, who was frowning at them. "If this little squabble is done with, we should probably get going."

"Where we goin'?" Mel asked.

"My place. Lydia and Roxy are waiting for us."

She nodded and tucked her hands into her pockets. "Cool."

In the meantime, unbeknownst to them, the girls were dealing with a problem of their own.

There was a knock on the door. They exchanged curious, but wary, looks. Lydia, who was still standing in the door way of the den, raised a finger to her lips and motioned her friend over. Slowly, Roxy crept over to her as the knocking became more urgent.

"We know yer in there! I can hear ya movin'!"

"Get in there," Lydia gave her friend a shove into the nearest room, which just happened to be her and John's. "Get under the bed."

"What? You get under the bed you're the weak one!"

The redhead turned from the dresser, revolver in hand, with quirked a brow. "Have you been trained for a home invasion by government ops?"

Roxy blinked at her. "Uh…No."

"Then get under the bed." Lydia said harshly, shoving her friend to her knees with one hand. With her friend in a safe place, she crouched down behind it, keeping her gun poised at the ready as the knocks turned into pounding. From the sounds of it, people were trying to get in the apartment.

"Di?"

"What?" A click and the safety was off.

Roxy cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, tearing her eyes from the door momentarily. She had a feeling why all this was happening, and certainly none of it had to do with the petite woman she had stowed away under the bed.

"Well, they probably wouldn't be here if I wasn't-"

"Finish that sentence and I will shoot you in the face, Roxanna."

Her brown eyes widened, although her friend of course couldn't see it. "Harsh, Di!"

"Shush." The redhead ordered sternly. The pair of them let out simultaneous gasps as they heard the door fly off its hinges.

"Pyro! We know you're in here!" This voice was different from the first, although still masculine and strong. Rustling came first from the den then the hall way just outside the bedroom door they were occupying. Lydia kept her finger tense on the trigger, her arms straight and prepared for the kickback, just like her grandfather had taught her. Nerves built up in her stomach as the horse voice spoke up again.

"They're in here."

And with that, the door was kicked open.

**A/N: **I am rocking the cliffhangers a lot lately, eh? Sorry if the Spanish sucked, Google Translator. Also, if you didn't notice, the more you review the faster they come.


	23. Too Much and Too Little

Lydia fired two shots out of reflex. The first one winged the man in the shoulder, the second wedged itself in the doorframe. The redhead cringed at the primal roar of pain the man gave, but kept her aim on him.

"What do you want?" she demanded, trying to steady the shake in her hand. There was nothing to be done about the one in her voice.

"Where's Pyro?" He growled, his dark eyes set on her. He was a rather wild looking man, with thick mutton chops and a sneer that made her stomach churn. But that could've just been the blood the was beginning to stain his white t-shirt and leather jacket.

She shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Pyro! We know he lives here!" He told her. Amusement softened his gaze as he watched her jaw dropped. Her eyes focused on the bullet that was pushing itself out of his skin.

"Logan! I told you not to do that!" A voice called from the doorway and soon enough a familiar face entered the room. He smiled sheepishly at Lydia, who lowered her gun slightly. "Oh. Hi."

"Bobby?" she blinked, her blue eyes wide and stunned. "What the hell?"

"Can I come out now!" Roxy asked, peeking her head out from under the bed to look at the men in the door way. Her eyes glowed white and they were shot out of the room as the door slammed. She rolled out and looked at the door as yet another growl echoed through the door. "Who the hell are they?"

"Ugh." Lydia sighed unsteadily and stood. "How come you didn't think to do that when we were creeping _into_ the room compared to when we were already cowering?"

Her friend shrugged. Annoyance past over her soft features as she brushed some lint off her jacket. "It kind of works by itself sometimes."

"That sucks." The redhead relented, motioning her over to the door. "Come on. May as well get this over with."

Lydia still held the gun in her hand as she stepped over the small pool of blood that waited for them in the doorway. Roxy nodded and the two slowly made their way into the den. The shorter woman crossed her arms at the sight of two men sitting causally on their couch.

"So. Who the hell are you?" She snapped, glaring at them with a spark in her eye.

Bobby bit his lip, looking to Lydia for help. But he lowered his head when he noticed she was still eying him with distrust, and maybe even a little fear. "We…well-"

"Xavier sent us to sort Pyro out," The older man grunted. He sniffed the air and turned his gaze to Lydia. "You his woman?"

"Yeah." She nodded, her pale features tight. The sight of his uninjured shoulder put her a tad on edge, but she didn't feel terribly bad about shooting him. Her grandparents had taught her all about how she should never be afraid to defend herself. That didn't make it any easier thought. Especially when the reality of the fact that if he hadn't been a mutant… she shook her head, demanding; "Who the hell are you?"

"This is Logan." Bobby interjected, "He's… a teacher at our school."

"Does he teach carpentry?" Roxy asked with a scowl as she inspected the door. It had been slashed in a series of places before being ripped from its hinges.

Logan smirked but said nothing in response as he met the redhead's gaze. He let his eyes wander suggestively over her form before asking once again, "Where's Pyro?"

"I don't know." Lydia shrugged, rolling the gun in the palm of her hand nervously. "Why?"

"Well," Logan leaned back in to the couch cushions, a smug look on his face. "With all the commotion going on uptown we were just wonderin' if he's up to his old ways." He answered snidely.

"Logan." Bobby said quietly, shaking his head. "We don't know for sure yet."

"No. You don't." Lydia snapped, an annoyed look in her blue eyes.

The young man sighed and ran his hands through his blond hair. "Look we just want to be sure, I mean, the police have reported two cases of arson in the area lately." He met her eyes seriously, "One just a few minutes ago and you can't account for his whereabouts."

Lydia licked her lips as Roxy moved to stand beside her. "I don't like what you're implying," Her dark skin was a tad flushed and her eyes narrow. "John's not some sort of criminal and I don't care if Xavier sent you or not-"

Logan let out a snort of laughter. "What kinda stories he been tellin' you?"

"I think you should leave." She finished, taking Lydia's unoccupied hand in her own. "We can manage."

"I'm not exactly comfortable leaving you here," Bobby swallowed, "I mean, it could be dangerous."

Lydia held up her revolver. "I think we can handle ourselves."

"Yeah." A new voice cut through the tension. "I think we can handle it from here."

They looked over to the door to find Brendan, Lopez and Mel standing there. Each one had a solemn expression on their face, and the woman bared her fangs threateningly. Wolverine returned the gesture and stood. Roxy was in her boyfriend's arms almost immediately, chastising him for sending her away in the middle of all the action.

"Come on," Lydia murmured to Bobby, "We can talk about this in the kitchen."

Logan went to follow, but a fierce growl from Mel kept him in his place. Although he did snicker at the idea of the slight woman trying to take him down. But when he noticed the claw marks on the Hispanic man, he dropped back in the couch's soft cushions.

"Lydia-"

"Look, I'm sorry about your friend," She started, clicking the safety back on the gun before setting it down on the counter. With a frown, she crossed her arms and met his gaze. "But you can't just barge in here whenever you feel like it because you have some kind of problem with John."

Bobby watched her sigh and felt a trifle of annoyance go through him. "He's not some saint. He's dangerous, Lydia."

"No he's not." The girl leaned against the fridge. Worry was beginning to bubble up in her chest and she didn't even want to think of John right now. It had been almost an hour since he had left and she hadn't heard from him or Nate.

"Yes he is." Bobby moved and took her shoulders in his hands. "I know you and John are close. He's charming, it happens, but don't delude yourself into thinking he's a good guy."

She scoffed at him. "He's been nothing but good to me, Bobby. Don't come around here and ruin things for him."

"I just don't want to see you, or anyone else get hurt. Not because of him." His eyes seemed to sharpen. "He's…"

Lydia smirked. "Flighty?"

"Exactly!" He chuckled, "Exactly, he's flighty and… not the most stable of guys."

"I know." She swallowed uncomfortably and moved out of his hold, "I know you two were close-"

"I'm not being spiteful!" Bobby snapped. "I know him! You haven't seen what he's capable of!"

"_Di__?_ Di, are you-" The voice was frantic and familiar, and shocked the blond man to his core. John sounded _concerned_ and the Pyro he knew just didn't do concern. Dark brown eyes locked on them from the doorway. The taller mutant was leaning over his girlfriend, an intense look on his face as Lydia held herself awkwardly. His lighter was opened with an angry snap and he grit his teeth. "You."

"John." Bobby nodded in greeting to him and put his hand on Lydia's shoulder. "Just think about it."

She rolled her eyes and moved over to stand next to John. She raised her gaze to his and offered him a weak smile. The lighter clicked closed as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. With soft eyes, she asked, "You okay?"

It was barely above a whisper, but Pyro nodded. "Fine. You?"

"Fine," She shrugged nonchalantly. A pleased smile rested lazily on her full lips. "I got to shoot a man."

He quirked a brow before nodding with understanding. His hand found hers and she gave it a little squeeze. "Logan?"

As if he was eavesdropping, Nate asked the man in the other room, "Wait- _Wade's_ Logan? The Canadian Logan?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"_Oh my god! John! You're pregnancy test is in our living room!"_

"Oh god, how much has Wade told him?" John muttered, a blush coming over his cheeks as both Bobby and Lydia smiled knowingly at him.

She kissed him again, this time on the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry. I'll go shut him up."

"Thanks." He watched her go with a foreign look of tenderness before his gaze sharpened to a glare as it set on Bobby. "What're you doing here, Drake?"

"There have been…whispers, John."

"Whispers?"

"About the Brotherhood." Bobby cleared his throat, watching the man in front of him blanche. "People have been saying it may be regrouping."

"It's a lie."

"John-"

"I _said_ it's a lie!" Pyro spat, his hand emitting a few sparks. "I would know! There is no reason for it, Drake so don't even try to come in here with that shit!"

Bobby said nothing a moment. He watched his former friend pant and begin to flick his lighter. "John, are you okay?"

"I was until you showed up." He told him, venom lacing his tone. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone? I haven't done anything-"

"You blew up that warehouse," Bobby pointed out, watching him rolled his eyes. "And that store front about an hour ago."

Pyro shook his head, "I did that to break up the riot, that doesn't count."

"And the warehouse?"

His face flushed with annoyance, "No one got hurt."

"Why'd you do it, John?" Bobby ignored the shorter man's scoff and shook his head. "You've got it good, John, why'd you want to fuck it up?"

"I'm not fucking anything up." He clenched his jaw a moment before sighing. "Magneto isn't coming back, I would've heard about it if he had."

"From Mystique?"

"Yeah." John looked away from him. "She would've told me. She hasn't mentioned anything, so whatever you've heard…" He shrugged carelessly and dropped his eyes to his lighter.

Bobby did the same. "John, if you did hear any rumblings-"

Pyro scoffed.

"You'd let her go, right?" Bobby watched as the pyromaniac's expression became contemplative. "I mean, you'd have to. He couldn't let you keep her. His right hand man, running around with a human? He couldn't allow that."

John didn't say anything as his former roommate brushed past him.

"She loves you, John. Don't throw that away."

"Get out." He growled, keeping his eyes on the quivering flame.

Bobby entered the living room to find Lydia sitting next to Logan. He blinked, watching as the redhead poked and prodded the considerably larger, man's shoulder. When he cleared his throat, the group of people turned to look at them.

Another man, who was bleeding rather heavily looked at him with a smirk. "You must be Bobby Drake. The roommate and ex-best friend."

"Hm." The blond man looked at Logan. "We should go."

The older, rugged man gave a grunt and stood. Lydia followed with a bounce in her step… that is until she got to her busted down door. "Uh…not that I'm not grateful you're leaving, but what are we supposed to do about that?"

"You got Pyro, he'll protect you." Bobby shrugged, not slowing down. As they left, John stepped out of the kitchen. Logan met his eyes and shot him a scowl as he followed Bobby down the stairs.

"So…" Nate cleared his throat. "Where's that warm water I asked for?"

Lydia didn't look at him for two reasons, one; it made her a little queasy, and two, she was still staring at what remained of their door. "What…I mean," She turned to look at the group. It was at this time she noticed the tension between Lopez and Melinda, but didn't say anything as she pointed to the broken pieces of wood that littered their floor, "We can't stay here, can we?"

"Sure we can," Brendan shrugged, "between the four of us I think we could hold our own."

She looked a little doubtful, but nodded. "Okay. Well," She cracked her knuckles, "Let's get you cleaned up, eh, Nate?"

He grinned at her. "Finally. I'm bleedin' all over the place and no one wants to pity me."

"I pity you." Roxy told him, nonchalant and trying to ease the tenstion. "But I pity your mother more."

Melinda lifted her lips halfheartedly. "I think I'm gonna head out…I've gotta think some things over."

Lopez let out a hum of agreement and followed suit without a word. John watched them go curiously and jammed a thumb in their direction. "What's up with them?"

"Oh you know how they get," Brendan said vaguely. In reality he was pretty concerned. Melinda was a passionate woman who was prone to making reckless decisions. And if she felt her friends were being threatened… or worse yet, her race was being scorned… it could lead to serious trouble. Not just for her either, but all of them. Swallowing he turned his attention back to John. "So. Why'd your friends bust down our door?"

"They are not my friends!" He snapped. His cheeks flushed with anger as he dropped down onto the couch.

"Well, what'd they want?"

Pyro rubbed his eyes, still clutching his lighter in a shaking hand. "To meddle in my personal life."

Knowing they weren't getting the whole story, Roxy and Brendan shared a look. But they didn't mention it. Perhaps in all honesty, they didn't want to know. Too much in too little time. Between the riot and the unexpected visitors, perhaps it was okay for John to keep this one little thing private. They were wrong.

**A/N:** I'm not thrilled with this one. It was kind of fillery. BUT I can say this: You guys are going to reeeeeeally like the next one. Although as a warning, it's rated _M_. For a mature audience. If you can sit through a 14A movie, you can read it. Also this chapter had the word eh in it. Also, my trilogy v. sequel poll will go down on friday, so if you haven't, vote now.


	24. BS Business

**Author's Note**: There is now a video up on youtube about this couple(Lydia/Pyro). It was done by **xAmeis3**, and is freakin' amazing! I love it so bad you guys, seriously. Here's the link, just take out the spaces,: youtube .com/watch? v=MLtBS4iGg Lw&feature= BF&playnext =1&list= QL&index =1

Lydia was curled up in John's lap. Every so often she would throw a concerned glance at the door, which was still wide open. It had been almost three days since Logan had tore it down and with any luck maybe they would have a new one within the week. Her boyfriend gave her back a reassuring rub and she dropped her head to his chest.

"John?"

"Mhm?" He didn't open his eyes, enjoying having her so close. Classes had been released earlier than planned for Christmas break, and he had decided to spend a few days with her before heading back to Maine. In fact, they were stealing some quality time before they had to go to the Tartlettes show, which had been rescheduled to later that evening.

"Did I tell you my dad's coming down for the holidays?"

He smirked. This wasn't exactly new news to him. Wade had called him the day before and filled him in. "Is that so?"

"Yep." Lydia sighed, unintentionally tickling his neck in the process. "I'm not getting him a present."

"Didya get me a present?" A rush of heat met his skin and he smiled. "That's a yes."

"Shut up John."

He snickered and looped his arms around her waist, forcing her closer still. A warm hand made it's way up the back of her shirt, lightly stroking her cool skin before he tucked it into the waistband of her jeans. She squirmed a moment before successfully pulling away. With a smirk, she threw her leg over his hip. John raised his brows at her as she ran her hands down his chest. When they hit his jeans, he sat up to lean against the arm of the couch. He swallowed, watching as she undid his belt with complete confidence. He lifted his hips so Lydia could slip it off him.

"What's up, Corvus?"

Her eyes flickered up to his a moment and she shrugged innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Your-" His breathe caught in his throat as she squeezed him through his boxers. She was slightly surprised by the wave of heat that surrounded his dick, but didn't comment on it. John's head was starting to swim as he laid back. This had been the most action he had gotten in roughly a year and he was having trouble articulating. Lydia, on the other hand, was not.

"I'm… going to go get ready for the show." His girlfriend gave his chest a slap and hopped off his lap. His wide eyes followed her lithe form as she slinked towards the bedroom, a slight sway in her hips.

His jaw dropped. "What?"

"What?" She said coyly, a smirk on her lips, "You didn't really think I was going to fuck you with the door wide open, did you?"

John glared at her as she giggled. As she continued on her way, he called after her. "Tease!"

"Crybaby!" She shot back with a smile. Of course, he couldn't see it, as she had already shut and locked their bedroom door.

_-The previous night-_

"You need to suck that boy's dick."

"Excuse me?" Lydia blinked.

Mel, who was laid splayed out in her backseat, snickered at her friend. She sat up slightly, rubbing her orange eyes. "Seriously, how long have you two been together now? A month?"

"Or something- I'm not gonna do that!"

Melinda snickered, "Like you haven't done it before!"

"That's not the point!" The human blushed, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. The grip on the steering wheel tightened as she glanced in the mirror at her. "Why? Did he say something?"

"No."

"Did he _think_ something?"

She grinned impishly at her concern. "Not exactly. But come on. You both reek of sexual frustration… I could smell it on you the other night." Lydia tried not to flush at the thought of that and cleared her throat. Mel ignored her, telling her reserved friend, "Suck his dick. You'll feel better."

"I hate you so much, Melinda."

The only response she got was giggling.

-_The next night-_

Pyro groaned as he was once again pushed by a random stranger. This was bullshit. He had no reason to be here. He didn't even like the Tartlettes all that much. Hell, _the_ _Tartlettes_ didn't even like the Tartlettes all that much. But he had to come. Why? Because his girlfriend had worn a skimpy little tank top and leaned over to ask him, goddamn her, and now here he was, bustling around a mosh pit trying to find her.

A pair of hands met his chest in a forceful shove. "Hey, freak!"

John's eyes snapped up as he stumbled back. Realizing who it was, he sneered at the man. "Piss off!" He shouted back, pushing Trevor out of the way as he made his way out of the crowd. But the human wasn't about to let him go that easily, and he followed him over to the bar.

"I hear you're with Corvus now." The man peered down at him with a smirk. "How'd you luck into that?"

"I said piss off." Pyro snapped, ordering a beer with a frown. He glanced up at Trevor, who continued to smirk at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Lydia always did have soft spot for the charity cases. You know, freaks, druggies, retards, the whole shebang." The sandy haired man shrugged his broad shoulders carelessly.

"You know, Trevor, I always wondered why she liked you." John smirked at him. "Thanks for clearing that up for me."

Trevor grabbed his shirt pulling him up to look him in the face. His scowl was hardly threatening, and Pyro simply quirked a brow at him. "Best you mind your mouth, freak. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your little girlfriend…what with all the riots," His lips twisted into a smirk and Trevor chuckled, "Accidents happen."

Pyro let out a grunt as the larger man all but threw him back against the bar.

"See ya round, _John_." He brushed past him with a smirk. He nodded to the familiar redhead as she and Rhonda made their way over to the bar.

"What was that about?" Lydia asked. She hopped onto a bar stool and nodded for Nate's mother to do the same. She did so, on the other side of her, smiling warmly at John who returned the gesture weakly. He liked Rhonda. They had only met a few times, but she always brought food with her when she came over to the apartment.

He shrugged, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend and placing a peck on her cheek. "Nothing."

She pursed her lips with a doubtful look, but let it go. Smiling causally at him, Lydia pulled him closer to nuzzle her nose against his. John arched a brow. She had been acting odd lately. More forward, more affectionate. It was nice, but freakin' weird. If he didn't like the attention so much it might have been unnerving. She gave his bottom lip a nip and pulled back, ordering three shots.

"So, how are you two spending your vacation?" Rhonda asked, smiling at the sight of the two of them. She accepted the shot and knocked it back with a skill that only frat boys and people who lived through the 70s seem to have mastered.

Lydia sipped at her own with a smirk as John swallowed his own in one hard gulp. "I'm headin' back to California for a couple weeks," She told the older woman, who nodded respectfully and looked to John.

"Back to Maine."

She chuckled, a dry warm sound, and asked, "Are you two going to see each other at all?"

The pair looked at each other and shrugged. "Probably not." The girl answered. "I mean, it's only a couple weeks."

John blinked. He hadn't really thought about it before. _A couple weeks_? Lydia was his first committed relationship…was a couple weeks a long time? He pushed the thoughts down. If she wasn't concerned, neither was he.

Rhonda arched a brow at the boy, who was suddenly rather pale and looked over to the redhead. "Is he okay?"

"No idea."

"Well," the brunette woman stood from the stool, "I think I'm gonna mosey back on down to the stage."

"See ya." Lydia lifted her hand. When elbowed, John did the same. As Rhonda disappeared in to the crowd, the redhead grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the bar. He didn't resist in the slightest, although he did pause briefly when she led him to the women's bathroom.

"Uh- Di?"

"Yes, St. John?" She smirked wickedly at him and she pushed the door open. "Is there a problem?"

He eyed her suspiciously a moment before shaking his head. "I guess not."

The bathroom was dirty and cramped, the only real difference from the men's room being that there were no urinals, John noted and tossed his girlfriend a glance. She sauntered over to a small dispenser and stuck a couple quarters in it.

"You did not just use me as a bathroom buddy." John scoffed, disgusted as he realized what was happening. "I know we're getting closer but, Jesus, Di, there are just some things I do not need…" His voice trailed off as she pushed the straps of her tank top off her shoulders. Staring at her bare back a moment he shook his head and blinked, swallowing before finishing. "To know about."

Lydia said nothing, pushing the top down until it pooled around her waist. The dark green material was bright against her pallor skin and she felt a rush of blood go to her cheeks. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… he was being awfully quiet… She glanced over her shoulder at him. His eyes left her back to meet her gaze. His expression was surprisingly sober, and he tilted his head at her.

He didn't want to forget her. That sounded strange, foolish even, but she just looked … beautiful, for lack of a better word. The purest thing in the room and he wanted to remember every detail of her. Of her hair falling over her shoulders, of the odd freckle that graced them. The tiny scar that ran just under his rib cage.

He'd never noticed that before. Her stare was cautious but trusting and he made his way over to her slowly. Lydia shuddered as his warm hand brushed her hair back from her neck and placed a soft kiss in its place. Slowly he made his way up the side of her throat, his mouth never leaving her neck as he steered her toward the closest stall. Upon looking inside it however, he let out a groan of disgust and shrugged his jacket off.

Slipping it over her shoulders, John turned her around, finding her lips and catching them with his own. Her eyes fluttered, her eyelashes brushing his cheeks, as she leaned into him. His scent, something heady and ash like, overwhelmed her a moment as his hands slid up her skirt. She pulled away a moment to pull her arms through his jacket, but that didn't stop Pyro as he slowly backed her against the stall's graffiti lined wall. His eyes never left her face and they never lost their heat as he nuzzled their noses together, like she had done earlier. A tweak of a smile rose to her lips, her arms going around his shoulders to pull him closer to her.

Lydia's bare breasts met his clothed chest and he carefully ran his hands over the material of her skirt. This was new to him. This apprehension. He'd never had any doubts about his sexual abilities –and he'd never had any complaints about it either- but he got the feeling all the experience in the world couldn't prepare him for this. Every move was cautious, gentle. He swallowed and gave her bottom lip a tug with his teeth. She granted him access to her mouth and moaned as his tongue ran along hers slowly; his hand finding its way between her thighs was just as careful. John could feel her shudder as his heated fingers brushed her underwear and had to suppress a noise of his own as her hands tangled in his hair.

"John?" her voice low as he descended on her neck. His hand –radiating warmth- that had been moving to remove the thin piece of cotton that was keeping him from her, froze. "Um…"

His tongue moved up her throat to her ear. "Yeah?"

"Here." She put the condom in his hand. Shrugging playfully, she recited with a blush, "No glove no love."

He looked at the fifty cent condom with doubt and tossed it in the toilet.

"Oh, hell no." Lydia snapped, jerking away from him.

"Calm down," Pyro chuckled, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He spun a silver packet in his fingers, "I came prepared."

She grinned and pulled him down for a kiss as she undid his belt. "Atta boy."

It came off with a snap and his jeans soon hit the floor. She watched him rip the packet open with his teeth and looked away as he put it on. John smirked at this, but said nothing about it as he slid his arm around her waist. His other hand slipped up her skirt again and he pushed her panties aside. Lydia gasped. His hand was so damn hot. Literally. It almost stung, but she didn't have time to focus on that or anything else, as his fingers brushed her slit. Trying to compose herself, she latched her teeth onto his neck. He let out a moan as she moved up to his earlobe, sucking gently as she rocked against his hand.

John got the hint. Two fingers slipped inside her and he give them an soft, experimental pump. He shivered as Lydia let out a quiet whimper. He pulled away quickly, earning a glare from the woman, to toss her leg over his hip. She hooked it tightly around his waist and ground herself against him. Eager for more physical contact, her hands ran over his arms and back. He hilted himself inside her with one hard thrust, and for a moment both stayed completely still. Her skin was cool in comparison to his, and she briefly entertained the idea of him burning her. She pushed that thought aside however as his lips landed on her brow and he carefully started to move.

She was tighter than he thought she'd be, and it worried him. Most of the girls he been with had been rather…loose, not to mention mutants, and they had complained about the spike in his body temperature. But Lydia didn't seem to mind as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she began to rock in sync with his thrusts. John kept his touches light –he could feel his hands starting to heat up and he didn't want to scare her- but his girlfriend would have none of it and she broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. It dropped to the dirty floor and her lips left his in favor of his chest. The man groaned as her hands slipped down his sides, her breasts brushing against his bare skin and the light trails of her nails not helping his control as she continued to lick and nip at his skin.

"Di…don't do that."

"Don't do what?" She asked, kissing his collarbone. When he shuddered, she smirked and continued to rock her hips against his. His hand left her and he moved to support himself with both arms as she kicked her other leg over his waist. Burying his face in her red hair, he picked up his pace. His thrusts got harder, much to Lydia's delight, but he kept his motions slow. More out of fear than want, as his skin started to prickle with a stronger heat and sweat broke out on her brow. He could feel it happening, slicking her skin and making every caress just a tad more sinful as she let out a low, wanton moan. His hand wandered south and began aptly stroking her clit as she began to pant.

A sudden and telltale tightening stirred in her and within moments she was biting her lip to keep from screaming. His fingers continued deftly, tweaking and rubbing her the tiny nub as he began sucking on her neck. Her hips began pumping erratically against his. Lydia let out a shriek as she bit down on his collarbone, futilely trying to muffle it as her world went white. Pleasure overwhelmed her senses, and she lost herself for a moment as he picked up his pace.

John let out a moan of his own as she bit down and he began rutting into her with little care. _Fuck it_. He thought. This really wasn't the place for any attempts at romance anyway. His hands continued to burn as he let go of her to focus on her cunt. His head was swimming and he didn't even notice when his hands began to spark, but she did. Her hips rocked against him, trying to milk him for all he was worth when she noticed it. He grabbed her knees and spread her wider as he made his way down her neck, biting and licking as she had done to him. He let out a moan as she began to whimper, trying to match his thrusts with no luck. John shuddered as release hit him hard and Lydia too let out a groan as a white heat suddenly exploded in her womb.

It hurt. Badly. Tears pricked her eyes as he dropped his head to her shoulder, and she slowly dropped her legs from his waist. He smiled, not noticing her discomfort and tugged lightly at the jacket. "Looks good on you."

Lydia didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Between exhaustion and pain he was pretty much a hazy blur in front of her. Sweat was still pouring off her and she briefly wondered what was keeping her standing. A low moan escaped her lips as he slid out of her and she looked down in surprise. She was sure the condom would've melted, but no, it thankfully remained completely in tact.

"How…?" A faint smile rose to her lips as she shuddered. The sudden empty coolness was rather pleasant, but heat was still rolling off him in comforting waves. A sharp pain shot through her hips as she shifted closer to him.

Pyro tossed it in the toilet and flushed it. "Specially made."

Lydia blinked at him but was too tired, sore, and ultimately too pleased with herself to comment on that as she wrapped her arms around him. He was so _warm_. A faint smile rose to her lips as he kissed her forehead.

"Let's get out of here."

Lydia nodded in agreement but didn't move. "So. John... Worth the wait?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Definitely."

"Good." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let's go home."

**A/N:** Seriously, check out the vid. Also, I hope the smut wasn't too awkward.


	25. Christmas Specials

John and Lydia were told they were going to be seeing each other over the winter break. They had no say in the matter. Amy had dubbed Wade's findings 'both inaccurate and incomplete' and had ordered her son to invite the girl over. In a similar manner, Sophie was rather curious about the young man taking up so much of her granddaughter's time. In turn, both men (Nicolas and Wade) were just happy to have their offspring(or in Nicolas' case, his offspring's offspring) home.

Warren on the other hand, was rather apprehension about his daughter's visit. The last one hadn't exactly gone as planned. With a sigh, he glanced around his apartment. It was small, a bachelor's apartment for sure, but he had made up the guest bedroom just in case. Just in case what exactly, he wasn't sure, but he hoped this visit would go better than the last one. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his dress pants and waited for her to call. He was supposed to pick her up at the airport…but not for another three hours.

Amy was similarly restless, pacing back and forth as she waited for Wade to return with John. Normally she would've let them have all the time in the world, but she was expecting Mystique and Leon here at any time and she didn't want to have to deflect any questions about the human Pyro was dating. The last thing she needed was for October to start asking questions about human/mutant politics. If they were lucky they could hold that off until she was at least nine. The little girl in question was sitting patiently on the stairs, watching her mother fret. An amused smile played on her features and it turned into an outright grin as she heard a car pull up.

"They're here!" She shrieked. Amy snapped out of it just in time to see her daughter disappear out the front door. With a groan, she ran after her, but of course Toby hadn't exactly strayed very far. She was jumping excitedly on the family's front lawn, waving and yelling to her brother as her father pulled the car into the driveway.

John had barely opened his door when his sister sprinted over to him, chattering loudly about school and his girlfriend and for some reason Leon. He blinked at her. Lydia had given him an out to this, he was sure of it. He stared at her, her little arms thrown tightly around his shoulders and her voice more or less a buzz in his ear as he patted her back.

"Uh, Toby?"

"And then I said that it didn't matter because it's what's on the inside that counts and then Aunt Misty said it does too matter, put your mom on the phone I'm not having this conversation with you-"

"Tobe."

"And I said, uh, yes you are and I'll put her on the phone when I'm damn well ready to -dad told me to say that- and it worked because she didn't say anything for like, three whole minutes and I said that if-"

"October."

She pulled back, a smile lighting up her delicate features. "Yeah, John?"

"I brought presents."

Toby's eyes widened and a deafening shriek escaped her lips. It sounded strangely like, "_Omigahreally!"_

Even stranger, Wade made the same sound roughly a minute later when Toby had rushed inside to tell him the good news. Amy snickered before moving to help her son with his bags.

He smiled gratefully at her and kicked his door shut. "Thanks."

The woman shrugged and pushed her black bangs back. "No problem. Come on," She nodded, "Let's get these inside before they blow a gasket."

"What was she saying about Mystique?" Pyro asked, arching a brow as he took his backpack from her hands. He hoisted it over his shoulder. The pair moved over to the house as Wade hurried them along in the doorway. He disappeared back in to the house a second later with his daughter.

Amy dropped her eyes and cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Oh, uh, she and Leon are going to be stopping by over the holidays."

"What?" John froze, his eyes narrow, "You said-"

"I know what I said." Amy told him, cutting him off with a frown. "But they wanted to invite Kurt over for Christmas and needed neutral ground." She winced. "You know I can't say no to Kurt, John."

He sighed. That was true. It was rather hard to say no to the German priest. He was just so damn earnest. Freakishly nice and understanding too. It made him likeable. You wanted to be around him. Plus Amy loved him like a second son. She would've loved to have him spend the holidays. This in mind, he asked, "Well, how long are they staying?"

"I don't know, I said they could stay as long as they wanted." His mother ushered him into the house. "I made them promise they'd be on their best behavior."

"It's not Kurt and Leon I'm worried about." He dropped his bag on the floor. "You know how Mystique gets about humans. Does she know?" Amy's tan skin flushed softly and he let out a groan, "You told her. Why would you tell her?"

It wasn't an angry or even annoyed accusation, just curious. The older woman shrugged meekly and followed him back out to the car. "I don't know. She knew when she showed up here- not an hour after you left, Johnnycakes. I promise. She just knew."

"How could she-" _Flash_. He grit his teeth. Lydia had told him she'd met Flash. No doubt she passed it on to Mystique. She was dating her godfather after all. He could just imagine the little gossip session they had. Big bad Pyro dating a quaint little human. His hand sparked as he threw the car's back door open.  
Amy crossed her arms and let out a sigh. A sigh that spoke volumes to the young man, but he said nothing. He knew what that sigh meant. It meant they would have to deal with it. It meant that she'd take his side but she could see Mystique's point. He really hated that fucking sigh.

"What?" He asked, pulling the duffle bag out. "Just say it."

"This isn't exactly easy for me either, John."

He hadn't thought of that.

"I don't want to be in the middle of some kind of warped race war between you and Mystique, and I don't want you to expose Toby to it." Her hands came down on his shoulders and she gave them a light squeeze. "I want to meet this girl. I want to like her. I don't want Toby to turn out like Mystique, John."

He dropped her gaze and nodded. She meant I _don't want Toby to be like you_, but of course she couldn't say that. _Wouldn't_ say that. Maybe not who he was now but certainly who he had been when he was younger. He didn't want his little sister to turn out like him either. Amy gave his cheek a pat and together the two of them wandered into the house.

In California, Sophie and Nick were discussing where they were going to put the young man up. Naturally, they had invited him on a whim.

"Let's put him in the attic."

"Nick, sweetheart, we've been over this- _she will be mad at you if he gets sick up there_."

The elderly man pouted. "But- fine. What about the basement?"

"Nickie…"

"Don't you _Nickie_ me, Sophia." With a sigh he leaned back, pulling at his thin grey hair. "Can't they just share a room?"

"Nicolas!"

"What? We shared a room when we were their age."

Sophie blushed. "That's different! We were-"

"Young and in love and fucking like unmarried bunnies." He offered with a fond, almost smug, smirk.

"And that's how we wound up with Callie, remember?"

Nicolas let out a grunt and leaned back in his chair. "Fine. How about Warren's? Can't he stay with Warren?"

"Lydia wouldn't like that."

"_Lydia _wouldn't like a lot of things! Like him getting cancer from our ancient attic or some kind of mold infection from our basement!"

A smile played on the woman's lips.

"What?" Nicolas asked, his annoyance melting a little at the sight of it.

"Why are you so upset about this?" She asked gently, trying to not let her amusement shine through. She failed slightly, but he didn't notice.

"Because Warren's picking her up from the airport!" He snapped, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He crossed his arms tightly to his chest.

Sophie quirked a brow. "So?"

"So? _So_? I've picked her up from the airport every Christmas since she was fifteen and at that boarding school!" Nicolas' frown deepened as his voice dropped, "It's the only time I get to see her and he's stealing it!"

"What are you talking about?" His wife asked, tilting her head curiously. "You see her all the time during the holidays."

"It's not the same." He sighed again. Tapping his foot restlessly, he admitted, "You and her- you do stuff over the holidays. You go out shopping and bake and well, it's just since Thom and Colin, I don't have anyone to do anything with."

She eyed him sympathetically. Standing, she crossed over behind him and held him tight. "It doesn't mean she loves you any less. Besides, don't you two usually watch Christmas specials together?"

"Yeah, but still. That's a silent activity. You and her talk about _everything_. You're on the phone all the time, Soph." He leaned into her touch. It wasn't that he was jealous necessarily, just a little frustrated. He and Lydia had been considerably closer when she was younger –he remembered watching every Christmas special from _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_ to _Gremlins_ with her when she was little. Nowadays it seemed she spent most of her holidays with Sophie. He felt a bit like an after thought. "I didn't even know she had a boyfriend 'til you told me."

"That's because you put the fear of god into her last one."

"You have _no idea_ what that boy was thinking, Sophie! _No idea_!" He hollered. Nicolas had a habit of yelling for no apparent reason, as well as emphasizing random words. It was a quirk that she had come to live with over their forty some odd years of marriage, and she loved it. But that didn't mean it wasn't annoying as hell when she was standing right next to him.

Sophie scoffed and gave him a light smack on the back. "Neither do you, darling. You're not psychic you know."

"I didn't need to be psychic! He was obviously a sex offender in the make!" Nicolas told her. His light grey eyes wild and wide. Much like his hair from pulling at it. "Besides, he was a seventeen year old boy, you _know_ what he wanted."

"Still. You could've let him get through the front door before you pulled the shot gun on him."

"No," He shook his head firmly, his lips thinly pressed together, "No I could not."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Just be nicer to this one, okay? She really seems to like him."

Her husband let out a doubtful hum. He'd think about…but there was a reason he kept that gun hung over the coat rake.

**A/N**: I love Christmas. I wish it was Christmas. Christmas rocks but I gotta go, Face Off is on.


	26. Mutual Discomfort

The ride back from airport was going to be one of the longest and most uncomfortable rides Lydia had ever experienced, she was sure of it. So far she spent fifteen minutes rubbing her right temple and staring out the window while her father tried to make small talk. It wouldn't have been so bad, she supposed if she had been aware of the switch. She had spent twenty minutes wandering the airport looking for Nicolas. When Warren finally waved her down, she assumed he was there for someone else and had continued looking for her grandfather.

"So." Warren cleared his throat, "No Pyro?"

"Huh?" She tore her eyes from the window and blushed, "I mean, uh, no, not 'til after Christmas."

He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the road. "Sophie invited him, huh?"

"Yep."

"You okay with that?"

Lydia shrugged, "It's fine I guess. They'd have to meet sooner or later."

There was a pause that seemed to drag on forever. Finally her father broke with the last thing she ever wanted to hear.

"So…you and John finally had sex, huh?"

In Maine, the young man in question was wishing he was having a conversation that awkward with his own father. No, the older man was taking the gloating, passive-aggressive stance instead. A spooky, quiet one.

"What?" John demanded, slamming his fork down next to his plate. Wade was grinning at him. Impishly and unwaveringly, and had been for the past two minutes. His hand propped his chin up as he batted his lashes at his son. Toby glanced between the two of them curiously before hopping off her seat. Her dinner was finished, and now she had to go get the book John had promised to look at and feign interest in.

The mercenary'ssmile didn't waver. He simply repeated, "What?"

Pyro was tempted to knock his hand out from under him and watch his father's smug face smack off the dinner table. But with Amy just outside the room and Toby soon to be on her way back, he didn't want to risk the fight. No. That could wait until they were alone. And they _would be alone._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Wade asked, suddenly uneasy as his son's eyes seemed to darken at him. Since John had stepped off the plane, Wade had been sure not to mention Lydia. Or Nathaniel. Or any of the riots that had gone on in New Jersey. In fact, he had been quieter than he normally would be. It put his older child on edge, which of course, is why he did it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked in a hushed tone. He tilted his head curiously, "You're acting… weird. Well, weirder than normal."

"Am I?" His father quirked a brow innocently, "I didn't mean to be."

The boy let out a dissatisfied hum before standing. They kept their stares locked a while before John told him, "I'm gonna go see if Di's landed yet."

The wily grin returned. "Is it true she's coming down for a few days?"

"Yep."

"And you know you have an impressionable little sister and the walls are thin and your parents are just down the hall from you and we will totally cut you out of the will if we hear so much as _one_ wanton moan through those paper thin walls, right, Johnny dearest?"

Pyro blinked at him. Over the course of six years he learned to decipher Wade's seemingly incoherent ramblings. It was coming to be quite the helpful skill in understanding his little sister as well. He nodded. "I know."

"Good!" Wade chirped. His expression turned serious and he waved him off with conviction. "On with your quest than good sir."

"Psycho." The young man muttered under his breath as he joined his mother in the kitchen. He walked past her to where the family phone hung(cord still attached and nailed to the pale blue wall).

Amy smirked, trailing her finger over the rim of her coffee cup. "So," She crossed over to him and leaned against the wall as he began to dial her cell number. "Can I assume that's Lydia?"

"Yeah, it's her," He glanced over at her, the phone nuzzled between his ear and shoulder. "Why?"

"She's coming down first, right? Then you're going down there, to California?"

John nodded, confused. "Yeah."

His mother grinned. "Good!"

"Yeah…" He blinked at her. Why was everyone acting so goddamn strange? The only one being even remotely normal was Toby. And she was _five_. It was only the sound of his girlfriend's voice that pulled him from this thought. "Hey."

Lydia swallowed. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Pyro frowned, looking at his mother who was still watching him curiously. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Amy said causally.

"Go." He ordered, blushing slightly at the sound of Lydia's laughter. It didn't help that the woman next to him had apparently heard it as her smirk became even more smug. Shaking his head, he went back to the phone. "Land yet?"

"Yep."

John was a bit surprised by her dull tone. She'd been more than ecstatic to be going home the last time he'd seen her. "How're your grandparents?"

"Haven't seen 'em yet."

"I thought your grandpa-"

"Yeah," She cut him off, clearly bristled and annoyed. "I thought so too, but Warren's here." There was a pause. "And he knows things."

"Things?" John asked, "What kind of things?"

"_Personal_ things." Lydia cleared her throat and he could imagine her blush. "Things dads shouldn't know about their daughters. Ever." There was some muttering on the end of the line but it was silenced when she snapped, "Oh shut up, no one asked you."

Pyro's brows rose. "Should I let you go?"

"Yeah, probably;hey tell your dad Nate'll be there around two on the twenty seventh."

"Wait- what? Nate'll be-"

Once again his girlfriend cut him off, her voice rushed and angry as she told him, "Look, babe I gotta go Warren's prying again."

"But- Nate," He stammered, uncomprehending. "What do you mean-"

"Love you."

"Love you too." John sighed. He wouldn't win this one. Not a second later, Lydia hung up. He kept the phone to his ear, slightly put out and more than a little confused.

"Who do you love?"

His eyes dropped down to October. She looked up at him curiously. With a flick of her hand, she pushed her long brown hair from her eyes. It was a familiar gesture he'd seen Amy do a thousand times. They stared at each other a moment before he rested the phone on the hanger.

"Well?"

John cleared his throat. This couldn't be happening. Wade could not have kept his mouth shut this long. It just wasn't possible. "That was Lydia."

"Oh." Toby pursed her lips and nodded. After a few seconds she asked, "What's Lydia?"

"My girlfriend."

The reaction was immediate and frightening. Well, sort of. First the girl became very still. Then her normally pale features became bright red and her eyes darkened. Slightly worried, Pyro placed a hand on her shoulder. "Tobe? Toby? Are you okay?"

"And just how long have you had this… Lydia?" His sister stepped away from him, a frown gracing her young face.

"Your dad, didn't tell you?" John asked skeptically. He often used the expression _her_ father or _her_ dad instead of our or even just the generic dad. In general if anyone asked if how he and Wade were related, he denied it. He claimed they were just friends, sometimes distant cousins if he was feeling generous.

"Well yeah but its _dad_," October said exasperatedly, her small hands tugged at the roots of her dark brown hair. "Like I'm gonna believe anything he says." A thoughtful look passed over her features a moment, "Unless she's _that_ redhead."

John quirked a brow and gently moved her hands from her head. He'd have to make sure she stopped doing that. "What?"

"I heard Amy on the phone with Grandpa. She said you were infa- fa" Toby paused a minute to sound the word out, "infat-u-ated with a redheaded har…har-lette. Hairlot?"

She was, of course, referring to Amy's father, Clark, who lived in Kansas. Since she had… left the army and returned to civilization, Amy had kept in close contact with her parents. It really shouldn't have surprised him so much about the pair of them gossiping about him. It did surprise him that she would use the word harlot, however. But that was mostly because it wasn't 1886.

"Harlot." John corrected, then frowned. "Don't say that word and don't call her that when she gets here."

The child's brown eyes brightened and her jaw dropped. "She's coming here?"

It was cute, and he submitted to a smile. "Yes. Mom said she had to."

"When? Soon, right? Or else you wouldn't be telling me I had to be nice to her-"

"I didn't say you-"

"And I will, because if you like her I like her and I know that dad must like her because mom doesn't and if-"

"Toby." He tried again.

"She doesn't I'll just have to like her extra 'cause that's how things work around here and will continue to work, because one day-"

John rubbed his forehead and sighed. He'd just have to wait this one out.

"_I will be a teenager!"_ She declared, throwing her arms triumphantly above her head.

"That's great, Toby."

She grinned at him. "I know!" Her expression quickly sobered, "She's not gonna try to boss me around and stuff, is she?"

"Probably not."

"Great! She can stay in my room and we'll stay up all night and she can tell me what you're like when I'm not around and…" And he would be subjected to this until his redheaded harlot arrived, over a week later.

_**A/N**_: lots of Toby, lots of John. If you haven't make sure you check out littlemotel410's Everything Changes vid and maybe try to persuade her to make a vid for this one? Maybe? If not I'll try and work up the courage to ask her for another one. . in the meantime, I'll try and keep updates up…dated. Also, Trilogy won. Sorry Sequel folks.


	27. Mr Wilson

The first thing Lydia did when she got out of the car was exhale. She had forced herself to do this several times over the course of the journey and was now relishing being away from the city. The country air was considerably more refreshing than exhaust fumes and random body odor.

Her grandparents lived in a rather lavish country home. It wasn't so much the look of the place that made it expensive, or even what was housed inside. No, it was the location of this particular house that made it so desirable. It was just west of Point Arena and the light house and Manchester State beach were both visible from the back porch. It was a beautiful, peaceful place, and when they did venture into town, the people were friendly. It was a small town(less than five hundred people), and there were still a few misconceptions about mutants, but they were working toward change. She had even managed to make nice with a few local girls and often went into town during the summer. Only for church did she leave over the holidays, though.

"You alright?"

She tore her eyes from her grandparents' porch to look over at the empty parking lot. "Where are they?"

"Oh, Sophie had to head into town and Nick said something about cleaning out the attic." Her father told her as he closed his door and opened the back one.

Lydia frowned. "Oh."

"Come on," He pulled her lone bag from the back and smiled warmly at her. "Let's get you set up."

Warren had more or less gotten over the fact that she wouldn't be staying with him. She had flat out said no, and he was okay with that. After their little trip he could see why she would be uncomfortable. He certainly was. He got the feeling he would never be able to look Pyro in the eye. Or shake his hand. Or refrain from strangling the little bastard who had violated his baby girl. The man nodded toward the house. "Shall we?"

She nodded and hopped up the wooden steps, not the least bit concerned as they creaked under her feet. They were more than sturdy, of course. But Warren didn't know that.

He eyed them apprehensively. "Is that safe?"

"Totally," Lydia told him, unlocking the door and ushering him inside. Her grandfather had always told her the first step to self defense was a sturdy lock. The second was a sturdy gun. The more you had of both, the better.

With a small smile, she glanced around the house. It was well lit, surprising for the time of day, but other wise… Everything was the same as it always was; the walls a pale violet, the trim navy, various painting and art lining the walls. Most of them were by local amateur artists who had taken a shine to Sophie. Nicolas rarely went outside the house without her, and had no interest in taking gifts from any stranger who approached him. He had every picture checked for any kind of chemical residue before he allowed it into their home. Running her finger over a frame, she reached the foot of the den. Her eyes went back to her father, who was watching her with a fond familiarity. Lydia forced a smile back at him. "I'm gonna drop this in my room, 'kay?"

"Of course." He flushed slightly, reminding himself that she was an adult and this was not his home. It was hers, and he forced himself to forget how she had run around their home when she was little.

She disappeared down the hall to her childhood room. It wasn't the stereotypical little girl's room. There wasn't pink or lace or a canopy. The walls were a light brown, the sheets a crème and coffee brown combination. She loved them. But more importantly she loved that they adorned a queen size bed. Not that she didn't like sleeping with John, she loved sleeping with John, but... that was a _twin_, and a real woman needed at least a queen. Lydia dropped onto the worn sheets with a sigh. Exhaustion dazed her vision and for a moment she fell asleep. It was so nice in here. It smelled right, like home. The air was warm and comforting and she felt the stress from the trip just melt away as she stretched out, arching her back like a sleepy cat. Her blue eyes peeked open and she stared at her dark brown ceiling. The thought of John re-entered her mind and she smiled faintly. It occurred to her that she should call him- to explain why she had been so short with him on the phone- but ultimately decided against it. He was no doubt busy with his own family. Besides, her phone was all the way over there…

"Hey, kiddo."

Tiredness forgotten, Lydia bolted up with a grin. "Hey, gramps."

Nicolas was leaning in her doorway. His shirt was disheveled and wrongly buttoned, his grey hair wild and unkempt. But he was smiling, showing off very white teeth and warm blue eyes that had dark bags hanging under them. He moved over to her and dropped down next to her. "How was your flight?"

"Uh, fine." She let out a grunt and fell back. He copied her. "It was the ride home that was god awful."

He elbowed her in the side. Unsuccessfully he fought back a chuckle, a pleased smirk on his lips. "Well. It's over now, pussycat."

The young woman sat up again, this time peering down at her grandfather with disappointment. "You didn't pick me up," She stated. Her voice was treading on cold, "You always pick me up. We get milkshakes on the way home and talk about Grandma's failed art career." She saw him wince. "It's what we do."

"I know." He sat up as well, and ran his hands through his hair. "But your dad wanted to see you and you really should give him another chance, Emmanuelle."

"Yeah, that's all fine and good, granddaddy-o but he's never driving me home again." Lydia kicked his leg playfully with a frown, "And don't call me Emmanuelle. You know I hate that."

He patted her head –purposely mussing her hair- and stood. "Come on. You can tell me all about your trip and boyfriend."

"But I don't wanna…" She whined, dragging her feet as he pulled her from the bed. "You'll get all judgemental and I know you have that shot gun loaded."

"So?"

"So, don't shoot John, G-Daddy."

He rolled his eyes. "I haven't shot any of your other boyfriends."

"You haven't met any of my other boyfriends."

"Yeah, hey about that," He glanced down at her. It occurred to her that his blue eyes were so much like her own it was scary. But then she had taken more after her mother anyhow. "Why didn't you tell me about John?" He went on.

She shrugged with a passiveness that both endeared and annoyed him. "I don't know. I didn't think we were that serious until everyone started making a fuss."

"But you two have been together a while?" Nicolas pressed. When his granddaughter nodded, he asked, "You have sex?"

"Oh my god!" Lydia shrieked, her pale features a harsh, shocking red. "Why is that so important to you people, god it was one time and we were both a little drunk!" Her face got darker as she carried on (somewhat hysterically), much to her grandfather's amusement. "It just sort of happened! Mel made us! We were safe and everything! He has special condoms!"

"He has special condoms?" She hadn't realized Warren was standing behind her. With a perked brow, he watched his daughter cover her flushed face with shaky hands. "Huh." The men snickered, and Warren relented with an approving nod. "Makes sense I guess."

"Don't tell Gram." The girl begged. "Please- she'll tell Sister Harris and you know she hates me as it is-"

"We won't tell." Nicolas promised. "Come on," He led them both to the kitchen. "You can bake for us and tell us all about John." He stopped. "Just…no details, please."

Lydia sighed and felt her shoulders slump. "I hate baking."

_In Maine_

Wade was polishing his gun when his son entered the room. That was not any kind of sexual innuendo; he was literally polishing a Beretta 92 when John walked in. For a few moments they didn't say anything before Wilson finally broke the silence.

"You had sex with the redhead."

"Yeah, so what?"

He kept working the cloth over the gun in practiced skilled movements. Wade didn't look up from it as he spoke. "Nothing." A smile twitched at his lips. "Took you long enough… she's a nice girl, isn't she, John?"

Pyro blinked, suddenly unsure of what was going on as his father stood. "Uh- yeah, I guess she is." He backed away as Wade approached him. "You feeling okay, man?"

"Such a nice girl." He cocked the gun. "And you violated her."

"Wade? What the hell are you doing?"

"Vaguely threatening you." The man answered cheerily before returning to his aloof and broody manner. "And we want to keep-"

John held his hand up. "Wait, why are you threatening me, again?"

Deadpool grinned, clearly elated. "I'm glad you asked!" He wandered over to a cabinet in the far corner of the room and threw it open to reveal an assortment of guns, knives, swords and what Pyro could only assume was a bazooka. But his father had no interest in these items. He casually returned the Beretta to it's place before he pulled down what appeared to be an overhead projector's screen. There were various pictures tapped to it, and someone had scribbled numerous tidbits of information around each of them. John noted his girlfriend was smack dab in the middle of it.

"What the hell?" Pyro blinked, completely bewildered. "How'd you get that picture?"

"Never mind that." Wade waved his son's question off as he pulled out a gadget from his belt. "As you know, Mystique is going to be an anal bitch about the lovely Lydia and it is my job to get you prepped." It expanded into a pointer and he whapped it against the thin sheet of material that hung from the cabinet. Wade grinned at John's shocked features. "Welcome to Lydia 101!"

"_Are you kidding me?"_

Wade frowned sternly at him. "Where's your notebook? I expect my students to come to class prepared, Mr. Allerdyce!"

_-In California_-

Sophie pulled into the driveway. She noted the out of place station wagon in their drive way and smiled to herself. The car door flew open and she left her purse on the passenger seat as she rushed toward the house. Her white heels dug into the damp grass, but Sophie paid them no mind. They could easily be washed. The woman darted up the stairs, beaming like an eager child on Christmas morning, but paused at the door. Clearly her throat, she squared her shoulders and primped her short white hair back into its proper place. The grin was suppressed back to a pleased smile as she entered the house.

"Hello?" She called softly.

"Gram!" A familiar red headed young lady appeared in the entrance to the kitchen. A wide smile lit up her face as she ran over to her grandmother.

"Hello, Liddy dear," Sophie flinched as the girl swept her up in an enthusiastic hug. It was tight and without realizing it, the woman was embraced her just as strongly. "How are you, sweetheart?"

Lydia shrugged, not letting go. "Fine. The flight was a little long." She didn't feel the need to rant about her excruciating ride home since she had already gone over that with her grandfather. She pulled away and brushed her red hair back into place.

The action brought a smirk to the elderly mutant's lips, but it wasn't commented on. Instead, Sophie looped her arm through hers. "So tell me, how long do we have you?"

"Until the twenty seventh." Lydia led her back to the kitchen where the men were eating burnt cookies and drinking Scotch. "Then I'll be back on the twenty ninth and John'll be down for January second and third, then it's back to school."

That didn't seem like near enough time. Lydia rarely made it home for long weekends or vacations(with the exception of summer and Christmas) and the last one they had…well, it had been terribly unpleasant. Sophie was glad she had agreed to come back at all. Lydia had been rather upset when she had learned of her mother's existence, but thankfully most of angry had fallen on the woman herself rather than her grandparents.

Nicolas raised his glass to his wife. A less than sober, but quite festive grin on his face. "Sophie!"

She snickered and let go of Lydia. "You've been baking without me?"

"A little," the redhead blushed. The older woman laughed again and moved over to the oven. "How was… whatever it was you were doing?"

"Fine," Sophie opened a pantry door and began pulling out ingredients for short bread cookies. "You know how work gets."

Actually, she didn't. All Lydia really knew about Sophie was that she taught piano lessons, and having never taken any herself, she had no idea how that would get. But that didn't matter, because her grandmother didn't really teach piano lessons. Nicolas quirked a brow at his wife and took another large glup Scotch. Warren glanced at him. Something was off but he wasn't sure what. He didn't get why piano lessons were so stressful either.

"So," Sophie smirked, "I guess we all know little Lydia finally had sex with this new beau of hers."

"Gram!"

"Yep."

"That's why we got the Scotch." Nicolas chimed in, tapping his glass.

**A/N:** Two parts for Di, but two parts for John in the next one(probably). And this is entering into my favorite segment, which I shall call: Mr. Wilson.


	28. Trouble Sleeping

"Wade, this is-"

"Ah, ah, ah." His father stopped him, waving a finger in disapproval. "It's Mr. Wilson while we are in class, Mr. Allerdyce."

John stared at him. Next to him, his little sister giggled. "I am not calling you that," He said firmly.

"Yes you will. And you will raise your hand when you wish to be addressed." His cheerful smile went taut a moment, "And you will get an appropriate hair cut. I will not have hooligans in my class, Mr. Allerdyce."

"Fuck you."

October giggled again, earning a stern look from Wade. "Do not encourage him, Miss Wilson."

"Yes sir."

Her father beamed at her and strolled over to her quickly. He lifted her off John's desk and placed her on his hip. With pride, he told her, "This is why you're my favorite."

A rush of jealous welled up in John, but he repressed it. It wasn't so much that she was the favorite –She could have Wilson, for all he cared- it was more that she got to live the normal, happy childhood he had wanted. John was glad for it. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to go through what he did. But it still felt a little like a slap in the face to see his parents –who had never been there for his youth- raising someone else so… effectively.

"Are you listening? I don't think he's listening. Tobes, send down for some coffee, will ya?"

She nodded again as he set her down. "Yes sir." She quickly scampered from the room.

Wade turned back to John. A daze look was in his dark eyes.

Wade would have none of this. He viciously slapped his pointer down on the young man's desk. Pyro reeled back in shock. He cringed when he realized he couldn't sit up fully in the desk. Yes, Wade had brought that desk out from Toby's room. It had been designed for someone of Toby's stature and age and the pyromaniac felt extremely cramped sitting in it. But there was no where else to sit, so he manned up and dealt with it.

"Are you listening? This is important."

"How is this important?" His son asked, stoically. The shock had melted off his face and in all honesty, he felt foolish for even being surprised in the first place. He really should have adjusted to his father by now. "You've spent the past forty five minutes going on about my hair cut and why I'm attracted to redheads."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, but that was because Toby was here. Now we get down to the real juicy stuff."

John snorted. "Like what?"

"Like her family." His father slapped the pointer on a picture of an older couple. "Do you know who they are?"

"Well, considering they're above Warren's picture, I'm guessing they're his parents." The young mutant said listlessly. He pulled his lighter from his back pocket and began to click it open and closed. "Who cares?"

"Mystique cares." Wade answered. His frown was back. "Oliver and Victoria Corvus. Her maiden name was Pierce. Both human. They died in a plane crash before Warren ever married…" He trailed off waiting for John to finish his sentence. The boy didn't. He had no idea what Lydia's mom's name was. Wade scoffed and pointed to a picture across from the man known as Meta. The woman was a striking redhead, and John imagined that Lydia would look like her in twenty years or so… it wasn't an unappealing thought. "Callie Lige. Code name: Calypso. Her abilities are similar to Warren's, but instead of changing things, she can create them."

"Like Jason Stryker." The pointer slammed down on his knuckles. John jerked back. "_What the fuck, Wilson?"_

"What did I say about raising your hand, Mr. Allerdyce?" Ignoring the boy's seething rage, he went on. "Calypso is currently living in Northern Missouri." The pointer rose to a man above Callie. A man with wild hair and a bomb strapped to his chest. "Nicolas Lige…Cronus. He's a unique case." Wade smirked, "He's in our line of work. His wife too."

"Our line of…he's a mercenary?" Pyro blinked. He was still rubbing his sore knuckles tenderly. "Di never said-"

"Di probably doesn't know." His father interrupted. John was getting a little sick of that as well. But he listened intently as the manchild went on. "Besides, he's not _really_ a mercenary. His wife was an intelligence agent and he was an explosive expert. That's part of his mutation; he can amplify energy. It's why he and his wife get along so well."

The young man frowned. "What about Sophie?"

"Ah," Wade smiled fondly, "Eris. Maiden name: Tawny."

"She can change molecular structures and stuff, right?"

"Oh my god! Are you actually paying attention to me?" Wilson shrieked ecstatically.

He shook his head. "Lydia told me."

Wade deflated. "Oh." He shrugged, "Whatever, that pretty much sums it up. On to the siblings."

"Thom and Colin."

"They, my dear boy, are M.I.A. Presumed alive, but…" The man frowned, "Untraceable. That could be because, Thomas," The pointer went to the picture next to Lydia. The man was about seventeen in the picture. Dark haired and tense faced. Blue eyes shone out at the camera. It was a school photo, or at least John assumed so, considering the uniform. "Is thought to be a bilocater."

"A what?"

"A bilocater." Wade repeated, uncaring or perhaps not perceiving his son's confusion. "He also seems to be clairvoyant, which is probably why-"

John cut him off again, holding his hands away from the desk so they wouldn't be assaulted. "No, Wade, what's a bilocater?" He really shouldn't have had to talk down to his father so often.

"It's someone who can be in two, or in this case, several places at once. And again," Wade pointed to himself, "Mr. Wilson."

"I'm not calling you that." Pyro said firmly. He went back to flicking his lighter, his fingers no longer stinging.

"You'll do as you're told."

"Fuck you."

"Stop saying that!"

John rolled his eyes. Looking back at the screen, he arched a brow. "What about Colin? Why doesn't he have a picture?"

His father shrugged absently, "I dunno, couldn't find one. Apparently he's got one of those physical mutations- a big one. Like Lorne, but without the horns and wondrous sense of style. He can poison people with his touch, heal himself, that sort've thing."

It was at that moment Toby returned. A deep frown was on her lips as she looked up at her dad. "Mom says you can't have coffee and that you two have been over this and using me to get you some isn't going to work and she thinks that it's pretty low of you to even try."

"Hm." Wade sighed as John smirked. "I should've figured it wouldn't work. Oh well. Come on, children, class dismissed."

The pyromaniac didn't follow them down the stairs. Instead, he hung a right and sauntered into his bedroom. He didn't need to bother with goodnights. Toby would no doubt come in sometime during the night and demand water. Amy and Wade would understand. It had been a lot of information to absorb in such little time that his brain felt a tad fried. Both from the trip and from the spontaneous study session. He pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants. They dropped to the floor and he dropped onto the bed with a sigh. The sheets were cool and his eyes fluttered closed almost immediately.

After a minute they opened again and he glared at his alarm clock. "God damn it."

_-In California-_

Lydia was half asleep. She seemed to be drifting in and out of reality. But every so often, she would shift, and her leg or her foot or her hand would brush a cool spot of the sheet and she would flinch. She wasn't used to it. Sleeping with John was like sleeping with a space heater. Every inch of the bed was usually warm and toasty –even without blankets or sheets or even them touching- and she was having trouble adjusting.

Groaning, she sat up and stumbled over to the linen closet down the hall. Lydia reached up and yanked a cord. The light clicked on and she mumbled a curse. Too bright. Much, much too bright. Up on her tip toes, she went. A disoriented hand reached up and grabbed the stack of spare comforters her grandmother kept for guests. They were heavy in her arms, and she dragged them back to her room. The bed was remade and she crawled into it. But it still wasn't right. Yes, it was warmer, but it wasn't the same. She peeked her eyes open again and let out a groan. This wasn't right.

"God damn it," She swore quietly. With a muted sigh, she got back up from the bed and wandered toward the kitchen.

_-In Maine-_

John had gotten all of forty minutes sleep when his little sister came into his room. October stared at him a moment, wondering why he was clutching a pillow to his chest like a child with a teddy bear before whispering his name.

"John?" No response. "Johnny? John, are you awake?" He didn't even stir, just continued to snooze peacefully, completely unaware of her presence.

The girl would have none of it. With a moment's hesitation, she brought her hand down on her brother's face in a harsh, unforgiving slap. He jerked awake. John expected to find Mystique on the other end of that arm. But no. It was only Toby, who was looking at him with a blend of amusement and fear in her eyes.

"What?" He asked as he sat up.

"I had a bad dream."

Pyro tossed the pillow at her. Not hard. With just enough force to get his point across. "So? Make mom deal with it."

It bounced off her shoulder and fell to the floor with an apathetic shrug. "I don't want mom, come on, please? Can't we go out again like we used to?" She was begging now. She knew John could never resist her begging, no one could.

Her brother huffed and threw the blankets off his legs. The cool December hit his bare skin and he cringed. He was not designed for winter. "Fine. Go get a coat." She beamed at him and ran from the room. After a moment he brought himself to stumble around and look for some pants to put on over his boxers. The pair he wanted maliciously wrapped themselves around his feet and he fell to the floor with a barely muted shriek of surprise. He looked back at them and growled before looking at the alarm clock. It was just after four in the morning, and already he was dealing with this shit.

"John I got my- what're you doing?"

His eyes rose to Toby. Her head was tilted, her long hair tilting with it, and she was blinking curiously at him. She had her spring jacket on over her Little Mermaid pajamas and he shook his head. "Not that coat."

"What? It's my favorite!" The girl protested. A pout formed on her lips, but he would have none of it.

"Toby. It's thirty degrees out there. It's too cold for that coat."

"But John-"

"October." He said firmly.

She sighed –an eerie imitation of his own- and relented. "Fine. I'll be right back," Her stare hardened, "don't leave without me."

"I won't." He promised, and bent over to pull the jeans on over his hips. His sister once again scattered from the room. John forced himself to his feet again and took a moment to compose himself before starting his search for a sweater or jacket. He found the former draped across a computer chair and quickly pulled it over his head.

In all honesty, it didn't really bother him that Toby had woken him. He would've preferred a more gentle waking, sure, but he hadn't been sleeping that well to begin with. It had taken him over an hour to fall asleep. Then once he got to sleep he could stay asleep; awake every few minutes. John always woke up with the same thought. Where was Lydia? He expected to feel the press of her foot against his calf or her hair to be irritating his neck. After the realization that she was gone had past, he wondered where he was. Then he felt stupid for about a minute and a half and tried to fall back asleep.

He snatched his phone off the dresser and typed in a quick text. _Can't sleep._

Moments later, she returned it. _Me neither._

Feeling better for reasons he couldn't explain, Pyro turned his phone off and went down stairs where Toby was waiting for him.

_**A/N:**_ I'm thinking of writing a Rorschach story. I probably won't, but still. This story IS winding down, slowly but surely, and I don't expect it to go over thirty five chapters. I don't want it to. Pictures are up for the sequel, some of them anyway, and if you have any idea of things you might want to see(SideNote: It will be more of a parallel to it's predecessor and have a similar story arch), and I'll try to fit them in if I like them. Sorry this chapter was so damn wordy.


	29. It Won't Change Anything

The park was empty. Dimly lit. Snowing. Fucking _cold_.

But Toby seemed to be having a good time all the same. She was running around, acting like the five year old she was, without a care in the world. John squinted as she ducted behind the long plastic slide and out of his sight a moment. The flurries was making it difficult, but between her joyful shrieks and the sound of her boots crunching through the snow, it was pretty easy to gauge her whereabouts. He was sitting on a swing, idly swaying back and forth as the cold wind whipped around him.

He had taken her here hundreds of times. Usually after school or on weekends. Most of the time, she just let him sit there. If there was a crowd, they'd skip it. Just go home and do their homework.

Toby frowned from the top of the slide. Her brother was kind of a strange duck. 'Antisocial' her mom called it. 'Angsty' is what her dad called it. Neither really felt right to her. _Antisocial_ was when they didn't want to be around people. John wanted to be around people. He had a girlfriend and roommates now, so she deduced he couldn't possibly be _antisocial_. Her dad's word meant he was a weenie. And her big brother was in no way a weenie. Toby slid down the slide and ran over to him.

"John!"

He glanced up but didn't move as she hopped in to the swing next to his. "What's up?"

"Nate's coming tomorrow. He's your friend, right?"

"Yeah, I guess he is." Pyro still wasn't terribly thrilled about Nathaniel coming to visit, but he supposed it could've been worse… he couldn't imagine how at the moment, but he was sure something would come to him. "Why?"

She shrugged and began propelling herself forward with her legs. "I dunno. You just look kind of lonely I guess."

"I do?"

"Yeah. But, I mean, you got friends now, right?" Her brown eyes blinked up at him curiously.

John thought about it a moment before he nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"And you have a Lydia, so, you're happy, right?"

"Relatively."

The girl paused her movements. "What does-"

"Pretty much." He rephrased for her. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I dunno." Toby repeated. "Just something mom said."

John squinted at her. "What did mom say?"

Her face flushed faintly and she shrugged. "Nothing." She wouldn't meet his gaze. "Just somethin'."

"Toby, what did she say?" He frowned at her.

"She said you're better away." The girl's face was growing darker, either from the cold or shame, he wasn't sure. But he went on listening. "That you've become less anti-so-shell."

"Antisocial." He echoed. His jaw clenched. "When did she tell you this?"

"She didn't, she was on the phone."

"With who?"

"I dunno."

John was getting really sick of that phrase. "Toby, I have friends. I'm happy. Don't worry about me."

"Are you happy to be away from us?"

"Well, Wade maybe-" He stopped when she looked sharply at him. His smirk fell and he sighed. "Not you. Or mom…" When Toby's face slackened, he nudged her with his elbow. "How about a push before we head home?"

The child grinned at him and nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

-_In California_-

Lydia had fallen asleep on the couch sometime around four thirty in the morning. This was a mistake for two reasons; one, the den had a large picture window that brightened the room the moment the sun came up, and two, her grandmother had a tendency to check in on her before she went to work at six.

When she walked in to her granddaughter's room and room an empty bed, she panicked. "Lydia?" She called. When she got no answer, she started toward the kitchen. It too was barren. "Lydia!" She screeched frantically.

The redhead bolted up from the couch. "What?" Her voice was low and tired, and Eris didn't catch it from the other room.

"Lydia! Where are you?"

The young woman shook her head, trying to rid herself of the remaining drowsiness that hazed her vision. "In here!" She shouted back.

Sophie let out a sigh of relief and quickly darted into the den. "Oh. There you are dear."

Blurry blue eyes looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Go on," The elderly woman placed a kiss on Lydia's forehead, "Back to bed with you then."

The young human blinked and staggered off the couch and into the hall. She all but crashed into her bed and wouldn't wake until several hours later. Several hours later, was of course, when he grandfather woke and demanded she join him for brunch.

"Brunch?" She asked skeptically. "Like _in town_, brunch?"

"Well, yeah, babe, neither of us can cook."

Lydia glared at him. "I resent that."

Nick shrugged his favorite battered sports coat on, "Resent it all you want, it won't change anything." He held out her jacket.

With a sigh, the redhead accepted and put it on as well. "Fine. But I'm not eating the fruit."

"No one eats the fruit." His hand was slightly shaky, but he managed to lock the door all the same before leading her over to his teal 1978 Mustang.

She smiled at it and ran her fingers over the curve of the hood. Plopping into the passenger seat, Lydia smirked at him. "Think you're ever gonna let me drive this thing?"

He scoffed at her. "Over my dead body, Liddy. I love this thing more than your mother."

Lydia let out a shocked, bitter laugh. "Ouch."

"Meh." Nicolas turned it on and they listened to the engine rumble a moment. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "We shall. Drive on, old man." The back of his headrest received a light smack from her and he did as he was told as she changed the subject. "So, what've you and gram been up to?"

"Not much," He shrugged. No need to concern her with work related worries. So he simply said, "Not much. She's got her students and I've got my dynamite."

Lydia snickered. "Good know you're keeping retirement exciting, gramps."

"I try." He smirked, "How 'bout you? How're classes going?"

"Hard. Really, really hard." She told him. She leaned back in her seat with a groan, "I swear, I am like, one essay away from quitting and running off to the circus."

"They ever get your scholarship dealt with?" Her grandfather didn't look away from the road as he spoke. Instead, he reached behind him and grabbed a beat up old golf cap from the back seat and plopped it down on his head.

"Yeah, but I'm living with Nate and Bren now."

"Isn't John their roommate?"

She flushed and cleared her throat. A shamed blush crept up her neck, but she didn't deny it. "Yeah."

"So you're living with John?" Nick's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Yeah." She answered sheepishly. "Have been for a couple months now."

Nicolas shook his head. "He treats you right?"

"Freakishly well."

"Good. Because if he so much as looks at you the wrong way-"

"I keep my gun in my drawer, gramps," She smirked at him and shot him a sly look, "He won't give me any trouble."

He grinned and shook her shoulder roughly. "That's my girl!"

_-In Maine-_

John awoke to yellow eyes glaring at him from the foot of his bed. He blinked passively back at them. This was hardly anything new; Mystique had a habit of hating someone until they woke. The smart ones usually sensed the evil and woke quickly.

He sat up, the blanket pooling around his waist as he met her glare. "What?"

"A human, Pyro?" Disgust laced her normally monotonous voice. "Really?"

He sighed and glanced at the digital alarm clock next to his bed. "Yeah. You couldn't wait for the sun to come up to have this conversation?"

"Would you rather have it with October sitting between us at the breakfast table?" She asked. Her face, while its naturally beautiful navy hue, was warm with rage. They shouldn't have even had to have _this_ conversation, and she had never thought they would. Disappointment took the place of anger and she pursed her lips. "Why a human?"

He shrugged. The air was rather cool on his bare chest and he scratched his neck. Crossing over to his dresser, he spoke, "I don't know. It just sort of happened."

"She seduced you?"

John let out a snort. "No." He couldn't imagine Lydia seducing anyone… well, anyone outside a bathroom stall. "It wasn't like that."

"Then just what _was_ it like, Pyro?" She snapped. Her voice was scathing and he winced as he pulled a shirt over his head. Mystique went on, her tone quiet and cool, "She's below you. She's one of _them_. How could you-"

"Ya know what?" John spun around to face her with a frown. "Get over it."

A pained look flickered across her face a moment before it went back to its emotionless mask. It was one of the most heart wrenching things he'd ever seen. Mystique had been like a mother –an emotionally distant, violent, somewhat psychotic mother, but a mother none the less- to him when he was in the Brotherhood. She had save his life on more than one occasion, taught him to defend himself, taught him _about_ himself. He dropped his gaze to the floor with shame as she spoke.

"Fine." She said in a clipped, unwavering voice, "Pretend like it doesn't matter you're dating an inferior. See if I care."

"Raven-"

She rounded on him with bared teeth. "_Don't call me that!" _

"You wouldn't love Leon any less if he was a human, would you?" He tried, but she only scoffed. "It doesn't matter to her. It doesn't matter to me, Mystique, please just…"

"Just what, Pyro?"

"Just give her a chance."

She let out a scoff. With her arms crossed, her posture was definitely more defensive, and he noted, a tad more dangerous. "Why should I?"

"Because she gave me one."

Her yellow eyes flashed curiously at him. "Oh?"

"She knows about the Brotherhood," John expanded, leaning against the dresser casually. The wood was worn against his fingers and he delicately ran them along the handles. He swallowed, "She knows pretty much everything. She doesn't care."

"Of course she cares. She's lying to you. You just can't see it because you're…" It was her voice that trailed off this time and she took a second to search for the right word. "You just can't see it because you're horny."

"_It is not just 'cause I'm horny!"_

"Yes it is." She told him calmly. "She's probably the first girl to show you her tits since you left the Brotherhood, isn't she?"

John flushed faintly. "No." Lydia really wasn't. He had a few one night stands since the Brotherhood. He was a relatively good looking, healthy young man. It was only natural he seek out companionship. Slutty, slutty companionship. "She's not."

"Really?" Mystique asked skeptically, "Have you two have sex?"

"I really don't want to-"

"Have you?"

"Once." He caved. "In a bathroom stall at a concert."

She frowned at him. What kind of self respecting young woman had sex in a bathroom stall? Not that she hadn't done it countless times before herself, but that didn't matter because she was an adult, and more importantly, she wasn't human. "Is that right?"

"Yeah." He smiled, similar to the way Wade had been smiling at him the previous day. Cocky and knowingly. "She didn't even complain when I burned her."

Mystique felt a smirk rise to her lips. "See. Incompatible. You're too advanced for her, Pyro, just because you can pretend doesn't mean your body can."

He grit his teeth. "Mystique-" John paused. He wondered what the point of fighting with her was. She wasn't going to change her mind. "Why do you care so much?"

"_Because I raised you better than that!"_ She hollered. Her voice jumped off the walls and seemed to grow louder as fell back on their ears. His jaw dropped as her eyes widened. A faint heat rose on her cheeks again and she looked away from him. "We gave you everything and you run off with a human the first chance you get."

Comprehension dawned in his dark eyes. "Oh." He slowly made his way over to her and put his hand carefully on her scaled arm. It was one of the rare moments they had where physical contact wasn't in violence, and it was nice, if not a little forced. "Mystique, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I met Lydia and I liked her. I wasn't even thinking of you."

"Exactly." She spat, brushing his touch off bitterly. "You forgot everything you learned from the Brotherhood the minute you left it, didn't you?"

John sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Of course not, it's just… some of the things you guys said kind of… were kind of wrong, Mystique."

"Wrong?" A laugh escaped her blue hued lips, "What? What were we wrong about?"

"They're not all like that, I mean some of them are, but lots of them aren't. I've met a few humans who seem to really care about mutants. About me." He tried for her arm again but was again denied. "I just don't want to think of everyone I meet as the enemy anymore, Raven, it's too hard."

Her hands met his chest in a hard push that knocked him off his feet. He winced as he hit the ground and her foot forced him back to the carpeted floor when he tried to sit up. "My name," She growled, her gleaming eyes boring into his dark ones, "is _Mystique_."

"Fine." He swallowed, "But I think I'm going to stick with John for now."

Mystique's expression shifted once again back to disgust as she leaned back. Delivering a harsh boot to his ribs, she left him there. He stared up at his ceiling a long moment, feeling the familiar pulse of pain in his side, before a light knocking was heard at the door.

"For the record, John," Leon leaned in the door frame. He twirled the belt of his bright orange silk robe casually. "I think it's very healthy you've got yourself a girlfriend. Even if she is a human. Especially because she's human." His dark red lips twisted into a smirk, "It means you're maturing. Now you just have to wait for Raven to catch up with your ideals."

John didn't look up. But he did answer. "Thanks, Apollo."

"No problem. Now get up, breakfast will be ready soon."

The college student did as he was told and followed the man down stairs.


	30. Rough All Over

Amy grinned as she threw the door open. Standing there was her godson, and she was quick to embrace him.

"Let me get a look at you!" She gushed, pulling away from the shocked, blue skinned man. The petite woman cupped his face in her pale hands and muttered, "So handsome."

"Guten tag, Amelia." Kurt smiled back passively, a blush warming his face. In truth, he was a tad wary about entering her home. Leon had already warned him about the tense situation he was walking into. If he recalled correctly, Apollo had deemed it 'an emotional warzone'. This in mind he asked, "How are you?"

"Fine." Amy ushered her into her home. "I mean things have been a bit… strained, since John came clean about his girl, but they've settled into a quiet distain."

The man let a passive look of worry go through his eyes. Then he shrugged. "Oh. Vell, good, I suppose."

"Yeah, it's just fuckin' wonderful." Wade murmured as he approached them. His hands were shoved deep into his jean pockets and a tight frown was set on his handsome features. "Amy. I want her out. You promised."

"Wade, give her a chance…she's only been here a few hours."

"And she's already ruined Christmas and beat up our son." His light brown eyes darkened. "You promised."

"I could talk to her," Kurt offered, setting his duffle bag down.

Wade's gaze went to the man's yellow ones and widened dramatically. He hadn't even realized he was standing there. "Kurt!" He grinned at him. "How are ya, man?"

"Hey," The trio looked over at the newcomer. Leon stood a few feet away, a tired smile on his lips. He gave his stepson a brief hug before pulling away. He looked exhausted. He _was_ exhausted. The conflicting emotions between the family –Wade's annoyance, John's anger, Mystique's hurt and finally Amy's frustration- weighed heavily on him. More heavily than he admitted to them. The only one who didn't fry his nerves was Toby. Still too young to fully understand the grown up problem her family was going through, and too excited by Christmas to really try.

Kurt smiled sympathetically at him. "How are you?"

"Oh, god, kiddo, you don't even want to know. Come on," He nodded toward the kitchen as Amy and Wade set their sights on each other, and the older man could sense another argument brewing. "You can pour me a drink and listen to me bitch about your mother while I pretend not to notice that little bounce in your step."

The German quirked a brow. "Little bounce?"

"Yeah, you know the one," Leon smirked, and put his arm around his shoulder, "The one that says you met a girl."

Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh. Ja, zat one." He shared the man's smirk. "How about that drink?"

The pair disappeared into the kitchen as Toby came trotting out of the living room. It being Holiday vacation, she hadn't bothered to change out of her pajamas, and her parents hadn't bothered scalding her for it. Her gaze went from her mom, who was glaring up at her dad, who was peering down at the woman with a look on his face that the child was unfamiliar with. It left October with an uneasy knot in her stomach and she quickly headed for the stairs. She watched them from the bottom of them, clenching and unclenching her hands uncertainly before dashing up the steps.

John was half asleep when an uncertain knocking came upon his door. He glanced at it, frowned and shouted for whoever was out there to go away. They didn't. The knocking persisted and soon he grew sick of it. He opened it expecting to see Leon –the man had been pestering him for the better part of an hour before giving up- and was surprised to find no one there. A muffled sob. He blinked and looked down. Toby had her hands clamped over her mouth and her tiny shoulders shook.

"October, what the hell?" John was quick to pick her up and kick his door shut. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and he winced as she let out a high pitched whine.

"The- they're g-gon-na get a di-divorce!" She screeched. Her brother went to set her down again and she let out another ear shattering whine. Like a dog whose tail's been stepped on. "No!"

"Okay, fine, but at least ease up a bit." John pulled lightly at the arm thrown around his neck. "Who's gonna get a divorce?"

"Mom an-and dad."

"First off, Amy and Wade aren't married, so I don't think they can get a divorce."

Toby pulled away to snarl at him. "Don't make fun'a me!"

"I'm not making fun of you." He set her on his bed. She quickly wiped her eyes with a force that worried him. It was almost violent, and left little red streaks on both her cheeks. He brushed some of her long hair from her face and frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"They're fighting still."

John sighed. "They'll stop once Mystique leaves. They always do."

The little girl looked up at him hopefully. "Ya think?"

"I do."

She thought this over a moment and reluctantly nodded. "Okay, I guess. Kurt's here. Come on." Her small hand slipped into his and she began to pull him toward his door. He resisted. She pouted. He followed.

Kurt's eyes sparkled at his mother. Mystique knew damn well he was expecting her to share her side of the story, but she was unwilling to give it. It was none of his business. She picked at her nails with pursed lips. Leon sat next to him, hunched over the counter. He was nursing a glass of eggnog, so ripe with rum she could smell it from where she sat.

"How 'ave you been?" Her son tilted his head, his gleaming eyes curious.

"Fine."

Kurt nodded. "Good." He had never gotten particularly close to his mother. He supposed it had to do with the fact that she had left him and a small brigade of children out to die in the Canadian wilderness. In all honesty, he really only came to these types of functions for Leon, and the woman knew it.

Apollo swallowed another gulp of the booze laced holiday beverage and pressed the cool glass to his forehead. This had been a mistake. He never should have come. He knew there would be a fight, but did that stop him? _No… he could _handle _it_, he told himself, _it was the holidays! No one fought that much over the holidays_. Self deluded horseshit. He blinked slowly and smiled lightly as he felt Toby trot down the stairs. It dampened when he realized it was her normal happy go lucky aura, but one mingled with fear and despair.

He looked up at Mystique. "You and John have to put this aside."

"What?" The woman scoffed, "I already told you-"

"Not for me and not for John." Leon sat up and swallowed. His head spun slightly, and he spoke in a quiet cautioned tone, "For Toby. It's bothering her just as much as it is everyone else."

Yellow eyes rolled. "So?"

"So do you really vant to be held responsible for spoiling a five year old's Christmas?" Her son asked, a blue brow arching over a suspicious eye.

"I'm not apologizing."

"Neither am I."

The three of them looked up as Pyro's voice cut through the air. His expression was stony, almost cold. He walked over to them and slipped into the chair next to Mystique. They didn't look at each other. Toby didn't notice. She was still looking at the doorway where her parents spoke in low, angered tones. She pulled at John's sleeve and he pulled her into his lap.

Meanwhile in Maine, Sophie was having a confrontation of her own she hadn't expected.

"She's my daughter, I have a right." Fierce blue eyes glared at her from behind the screen door. "I want to talk to her."

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you," The older woman told her coolly. "Why the sudden interest, Callie?"

Her daughter scoffed at her. "Like I need a reason."

"Trying to get back on Warren's good side, hm?" Sophie cocked a brow at her, disapprovingly.

A blush. Not of guilt- never of guilt, but of embarrassment. "It doesn't matter why, just tell me where she is."

"Go home, Callie."

"Don't make me warp you, mom." Her eyes shifted to an almost black hue. Her hair seemed to spark with static electricity.

Sophie remained unfaltering. Her hand rose. A warning that caught her daughter off guard and angered her. "Go home, _Calypso_. You don't belong here anymore."

The redhead frowned at her. "You can't keep me away forever, _Eris_."

"I can try."

"I'll get that little human back." There was a dangerous edge to her voice. One her mother was all too familiar with. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It scared her. Her daughter's black eyes sparkled as she smirked. "You just wait and see."

It was then Sophie banished her from her porch. The woman's silhouette remained only a moment before a flash erupted over the dull wooden steps. Callie found herself back home in Colorado. Sophie stared at the spot her daughter had occupied and let out a sigh.

Nick frowned. Lydia bit her lip and stood, brushing her hands on her jeans. The young woman crept quietly over to the doorway where her grandmother stood. Still staring at the empty space where her Callie had been, the elderly woman asked. "Something wrong, sweetheart?"

"What- what did she want?"

"Nothing important." Sophie turned to the blushing girl. It was a frustrated flush of fear that lined her cheeks and the mutant felt as though she had been dosed in cold water.

Lydia crossed her arms stubbornly. "She must've had a reason."

"She wants you to tell her where Thom and Colin are."

"But I don't know where-"

Warm hands on her shoulders silenced the girl. She looked helplessly at her grandmother, who smoothed her red curls back with a worn hand. It occurred to Lydia at this moment just how tired her grandmother looked and leaned into her embrace. Sophie sighed quietly and said, "I know."

-_New Jersey-_

Brendan pushed back his girlfriend's hair. Outside a riot raged on, the third in the past two days. It seemed as soon as things calmed down, someone threw a brick or broke a window and everything went back to hell all over again.

"What's up?" Roxie's voice was quiet. Sunlight still poured through the bedroom window, but both knew it wouldn't last long.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" He asked. He too kept his tone low, as if worried someone would hear them. They had gotten a replacement for the door, and put a series of locks on it. They were currently all bolted tightly shut. "Now that it's you know…confirmed."

Roxanna sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I don't know. You know how Mel's taking it… she won't even speak to Ben."

He rubbed her shoulders and closed his eyes. "Think she'll do something stupid?"

"Know she will."

"Can't really blame her though… they should've been warned."

The brown skinned beauty in his arms nodded. "They should have been. The government shouldn't have rushed the testing and the people shouldn't have been so gung ho to run out and get the cure." She swallowed. "It's too bad. All those women…"

Brendan inhaled deeply. The scent of her hair overwhelmed him a moment and he pulled her closer still. "Good thing you changed your mind, huh?"

She nodded. Her forehead brushed his jaw. "Good thing."

"I mean, I don't want to knock you up or anything, but I like having the option."

A hand smacked his chest roughly. "Bren!" There was a hint of laughter in her voice, but it was still rather scalding.

"What? I'm just sayin'." Brendan rubbed her shoulder.


	31. Late Arrivals

Nate arrived around eight pm on Christmas day. His clothes were messy, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was a day later than expected, but… he had an arm load of presents.

Leon blinked at him. He had no idea who this young man was or why he was standing on the Wilsons' doorstep. But he sensed nothing but good intentions from the human, and smiled back tentatively. "Hello."

"Hi!" The human stuck his hand out with a wide grin on his lips. A few presents slipped from his arms to the snow covered stoop, but they went ignored. "I'm Nate! Wade invited me."

Leon quirked a brow. Most humans recoiled at the sight of him, or at the very least stared. He looked down at the hand. He was pretty sure this was the first to try and touch him(in a way that wasn't even remotely violent). The green skinned man beamed genuinely and shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Leon."

"Sweet." Nate nodded at the man's shirt. "Love the look- makes you look like a Christmas tree."

Apollo snickered. The shirt he was had worn was specifically designed to make him look just like that- it flashed white and blue lights randomly under his dark green jacket- and he was glad it was being appreciated by someone other than Toby. After sensing some apprehension in the man (being empathetic did have its perks), Leon nodded. "Thanks, I kind'a like it myself. Come on in, Nate, is it?"

"Yeah, well, Nathaniel over the holidays," He smirked impishly. "My mom always liked it better. Thinks it sounds more Jewish."

Red eyes blinked at him. "Why aren't you with her?"

Nate shrugged. He shifted the presents in his arms and thanked him when Leon took a few. "Eh, we don't practice the holidays anymore since my dad died."

Upstairs, shouting was heard followed by a slamming door. Soon a short, shapely woman stormed down the stairs. She looked over at them, sneered, and declared, "That's it! I'm leaving him!"

"But, honey it's the twelfth day of Christmas!" Wade screamed from the top of the stairs, "We had to have a drummer drumming!"

"Not in my house we don't!" The woman shrieked, "Tell Toby you're taking them back!"

He crossed his arms and stood his ground. "No."

"Wade." She said, her tone low and threatening. "So help me god…" Her hand lit up with flames and he scoffed.

"Yeah, that wasn't scary when we were in the army and it's not scary now." He told her. His eyes went to the men in the doorway and he brightened considerably. "Nate!"

"Wade!" The human grinned. It dropped after a second, "You told me your wife was cool with the drums, man."

Amy rounded on him. "You are responsible for those… those… ugh!"

"Yeah." Nate rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. His apologetic smile did little to ease the mother's annoyance "Sorry bout that."

She huffed at him. Her brown eyes flashed. But her hand went out. "Whatever."

"So. You must be Amy!" Nate was grinning again, and he scooped a present up, "This is for you."

The woman shot Leon an amused smile, who returned it. All of the gift giving had been done for some time now, and they both knew Toby would be thrilled to have it start up again. The gift was poorly wrapped with newspaper and scotch tape, but she thanked him none the less.

"Where's mine?" Wade asked. A pout was on his handsome features and he held his hand out as he made his way down the stairs.

It was at that moment that Pyro left the living room and joined his parents in the front hall. He and Nate stared at each other a moment before John spoke. Nate's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped open in shock. One hand raised to point at him as a startled shriek escaped the drummer's throat.

John's eyes set in narrow slits and he curled his lip back. "Don't say a word."

But Nate couldn't gather his voice just yet. His brown eyes were wide and almost horrified. Finally he gathered his strength and managed to form a sentence. A loud, horrified sentence. "_Oh my god! What have they done to you?_"

The pyromaniac blushed and Wade beamed. "He did it all for me!"

_-In California-_

"Hey."

Lydia looked up in surprise as her father slid into the pew next to her. The service was long since over, and the church was empty but for a few lone stragglers like herself. After a few seconds of gawking, she stumbled out an awkward, "Hi."

"Where're are…?" He arched a brow at her. Her hair was matted to her face and held down by a pink hat that would've been better placed in a 1940s gangster movie than a church.

Her shoulder rose and fell in an aloof manner. "Sophie's doing volunteering and Nick's playing with his dynamite." She squinted at him, not quite suspicious, but certainly curious. She supposed he knew the truth before the lie slipped from her lips. Sophie was volunteering, true, but Nick was at home asleep. Neither of them knew she was out. They had more or less put her on lock down after the incident with Callie. "What about you?"

"Had no where else to go." Warren admitted with a shrug.

Lydia felt a pang of guilt, and she cleared her throat. "You could've come to our house." She told him.

He cringed when she called it that, and she looked down at her hands. The shame she had been putting off since their first reunion had finally set in and she was beginning to regret turning down his offer. It couldn't possibly be too bad to stay with him, but she figured it was too late to change her mind now. It wasn't that she had wanted to stay with him, per say, but she got the feeling his offer was more about her forgiving him than actually about spending her vacation with him.

Warren swallowed and asked, "So, how was your Christmas?"

"Fine." Lydia cleared her throat. Adjusting her hat with shaking fingers, she asked, "You wanna get dinner?"

He blinked. His jaw fell open and his grey eyes widened with shock. "What?"

"I mean, we don't have to or anything, I just thought…" Her cheeks flamed, "It could be nice. Just the two of us for an hour or so."

Her father beamed at her and she wasn't able to resist the smile that rose on her own lips. "That'd be great! I mean, I'd really like that." He stood and offered his gloved hand. She eyed it a moment –she hadn't held his hand since she was about seven- and with a shrug grabbed it. He pulled her up from the pew and the pair made their way out into the cool Port Arena air. After a moment of hand holding they grew uncomfortable, opted to linked her arm through his instead.

The two of them flinched into it and quickly moved over to Warren's black Chevy. Lydia's teeth were chattering by the time she dropped into the passenger seat. Warren chuckled and flicked on the heater. His daughter shot him a disapproving look at the sound. He offered a weak smirk in reply.

"So." His voice was steady, warm. "When are you going to meet John's folks, again?"

"The twenty seventh."

"Oh." Warren's voice suddenly wasn't so strong. He cleared his throat. "Gonna spend New Years with 'em?"

"Nah," Lydia rubbed her hands together and poised them over the heater. Her gloved fingers clenched and unclenched a moment before she went on. "Just a night or two. I'll be back before New Years, no worries."

Her sentiments did little to assure him. He had seen what happened with his ex wife and it was wearing heavily on his mind. Warren swallowed and asked, "Does it bother you?"

"Does _what_ bother me?"

"That she's back. That's she's coming around and meddling in your life after everything she's done to you." He glanced at her; his grey eyes uncharacteristically cold. Icy. "I thought she'd have more class than that."

Lydia shrugged with indifference. "A little. But she wasn't here for me. She was here for them, and I can't blame her for that." White teeth clamped down on her bottom lip. She wanted to ask if he had any luck finding the boys, her brothers, but decided against it. It didn't feel like the right time. "Sophie thinks she might be seeking me out to get back in your…uh, good graces."

A startled snort of laughter exploded from the man's mouth. Then came the hysterics. He doubled over the steering wheel, cackling to the point where his daughter had to reach over and drive for him. Eventually she, too, started giggling uneasily and the two of them had to pull over to the side of the road.

"G- good graces? Callie?" Warren choked down a mouthful of air. "When the hell has she ever cared about being in anyone's good graces?"

Lydia let the chuckle die in her throat. Her brows furrowed as she tilted her head and asked, "Why's everyone so hard on her?"

"What?" he seemed startled by her sudden change in mood. "Because she's-"

"Fucked, ya I know, you and Sophie and Nick keep saying that, but I mean, you loved her, didn't you?" Her gaze went hard. "I mean, she _is_ my mom, ya know."

"I know. And I do, love her, she's just…she makes it difficult." He rubbed his eyes. "Beyond difficult, impossible. After what she did to you, and your grandparents… Liddybug, that was unforgivable."

Lydia sighed. "I know. But still…"

"Oh god," the man's eyes widened with realization. "You're not actually thinking about seeing her, are you?"

"Well…" Her eyes dropped to the door handle and she ran her finger over it idly.

"Lydia Emmanuelle Corvus!" He snapped. He shook his head, partly with shock and perhaps a mingle of disgust. "How can you even think about…" He grimaced. "After what she did? You actually want-"

"I just said I'm thinking about it."

Her response was so quiet he almost missed it. It was then he took in the sight of his daughter, pressed tightly up against the car door, staring vacantly out the window that he realized something. "You've forgiven her, haven't you?"

"She was going through a lot… and no, it's not really forgiveness. I just… understand it, I guess." Lydia cleared her throat but didn't look at him. "I never really got to know her. I wouldn't mind to now if I got the chance."

"She wouldn't let you know if she found them, Liddy, her mind doesn't work like yours."

Perplexed, the girl glanced at him. "What?"

"She doesn't forgive you for being human. She never will."

"But that's not-"

Warren interrupted her, much to her dismay. "Your fault, I know and on some level so does she. But that doesn't change anything. Not to her. Don't see her Liddy, you'll only regret it."

The redhead didn't say anything. In fact she didn't say anything a long time, and in the end her father ended up driving her home without another word. She got out of the car, paused, and looked back at him with a frown. "I was just considering it. I haven't made any final decisions yet."

"I think you know the right one to make." His tone was stern. Almost condescending, and she didn't much appreciate it. With that final sentence they parted and she watched him drive off with a frown. Her grandfather watched from the doorway, unbeknownst to her. A tense line took place of his lips.

"Lydia?"

She looked up over at him as her father pulled out of the drive way.

"There's something you need to see." Nick opened the screen door and motioned for her to hurry, "It's all over the news."

"What is?"

"The Cure's leaving women barren." His face was pale, and his hand shook as he wrapped it around her shoulders. "Rumors have started."

Lydia quirked a brow and made her way over to the living room. The television was blaring; a pretty blonde woman with saddened features speaking in a calm voice.

"_It has been confirmed today that the rumors circulating the controversial mutant Cure does seem to be leaving women who have received it infertile. So far, over three thousand, and counting, women have come forward, the youngest being just fourteen."_ The newswoman shuffled some papers on her desk as Lydia and her grandfather dropped onto the couch. "_The makers of the Cure, Worthington Labs, are taking full responsibility for the overlook-_"

"Overlook?" Lydia scoffed, shocked and angered by the emotionless tone of the woman's voice, "They leave thousands of women barren and they call it an overlook?"

"Hush." Nick shushed her and turned up the volume.

"_-and have agreed to compensate the victims by paying for any future in vitro fertilization sessions and any fertility testing they wish to under go_." Again, the blonde rustled her papers. "_The station has received word of protests and riots taking place in highly populated areas, and we should have footage of that soon_."

Lydia stared at the screen as the woman disappeared from the screen. In her place a young man stood on a street corner, periodically stopping people to get their opinion on the Worthington Lab 'scandal'.

"_Well, I think anyone willing to take to a risk like that deserves any harsh-"_

"Turn it off."

Nick did as he was told. He glanced at his granddaughter. Her eyes were surprisingly vacant, but he could see a flush rising on her cheeks. She dropped her gaze from the television and fixed it on him. For a moment they just stared. Nick blinked at her and shook his head. "No use getting upset over something that can't be helped."

"Oh, yes there is."

"Oh, no there isn't." He argued. "It's sad, but don't even think about joining those riots."

"But I know people who've gotten the cure!"

His blue eyes narrowed at her. "I don't care. Find a different way to help those women. Don't do anything stupid and don't get yourself hurt over this, or so help me god, Lydia."

The girl stared at him. "Is that it? Is that the end of the threat, seriously?"

"Seriously. I disowned your mother, I can disown you."

Lydia gaped at him. "What?"

"You heard me." Nick's face was hard and unyielding. He wouldn't back down from this. He had already lost one child to the welcoming arms of hate, and he wasn't about to lose another one. "And if you try, don't think I won't know about it, Liddy. Things like this… they get blown out of control." Thanks to people like me and your grandmother, he added silently, but didn't say it aloud. "I've seen how these things work. Someone says something, innocent as it may be, and next thing you know you're cleaning bodies out of the streets."

"This isn't Nazi Germany, gramps." She frowned at his serious expression. "I have a right to protest peacefully."

"You do. But I'm asking you not to do it."

"But-"

"Find a different way, Liddy."

She sighed and leaned back in to the couch cushions. "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, Lydia Emmanuelle, I mean it." His hand went to her shoulder and he squeezed it lightly. "This is going to get dangerous and I don't want you involved."

"Fine." Lydia nodded, and looked up at him. "I won't get involved."

_-In Maine-_

Nate sat beside him, his jaw still slacken and his eyes still wide.

"What?" John growled. The man was beginning to unnerve him, in all honesty. Currently he was sitting rather closely to the pyromaniac, gawking at him. Kurt sat on the other side of him. He was obviously pleased with the man's pain, and a quiet snicker emitted from him. John glared at him from the corner of his eye. The blue skinned mutant only smirked wider. Wade did as well. Toby was cuddled to his chest, fast asleep. The atmosphere had considerably lightened since the women had gone out a few hours ago. It had been Amy's idea. Mostly to protect the weak, happy human from ruthless, still pissed off Mystique. It had also given both couples a much needed break from each other. Leon was trying to fend off a hangover in a lounge chair a few feet from the young men.

"You just look so… normal." Nate said, his tone laced with child like wonder. He brought his hand up to his friend's face and stroked his cheek, much to Pyro's horror. "It's freaky."

"Knock it off!" John roared. He gave his roommate a hard shove. Nate shoved him back. Soon the two were wrestling on the floor, screaming and laughing like seven year olds. John gave his friend's hair a yank and the young man was quick to cry uncle.

He sat up, still giggling childishly and looked at Kurt. "So. You're Mel's little priest huh?"

"Who?"

"Melinda." He stood and dropped back onto the couch. But not before nudging Pyro with his foot. The mutant glared. Nate smiled innocently and looked over at Kurt. "She's pretty eager to sink her claws in ya. No pun intended."

"Pun totally intended." Wade whispered, excited to be part of the conversation. He had taken it upon himself to be relatively quiet for the sake of his dozing daughter, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Yeah. It was." His dark brown eyes went back to Kurt's golden gaze. "She actually booked it down to Xavier's to see you. Got Lydia to drive her and everything."

"How vould she know about me?" The mutant glanced at Pyro who shrugged.

"She's telepathic."

"And tele-_whorey_." The bearded visitor added slyly. A proud smile rested on his lips, eyes half lidded.

"That is not a word." John declared. He stood from the carpeted floor and cracked his back. "Speaking of Mel… her and Lopez make up yet?"

"No, are you kidding?" Nate cackled and leaned against Kurt's shoulder- much to the man's discomfort. He wasn't coming on to him, just tired from the flight and all the turkey Wade had forced into his gullet. "Since the announcement was made she's been out rallying the troops." The three men looked at each other curiously. Nate quirked a brow skeptically. "You don't know?"

"Know _vut_?" Kurt looked down on the man who was curled into his shoulder.

"Christ, don't you guys got cable? It's been all over the news!" Sighing, the Jewish man walked over to the large flat screen television that lay against the far wall. He clicked it on, and pushed a button until he found the station he was looking for.

"_Reports have been confirmed, riots in metropolitan areas have erupted due to the revelation that the infamous Cure has, in fact, been leaving women barren_." The anchor man's face was stern and his hands seemed to shake. "_Rumors of mutant uprising and the Brotherhood being reassembled have yet to be debunked and should be taken only as speculation_." A flicker of fear pasted over the man's face and he swallowed before continuing. "_We once again must urge our viewers not to part take in any criminal activity, regardless of their stance on this sensitive issue."_

A quiet settled over the men. Finally Wade turned to look at his son. John's face had gone a ghostly white, and he felt the warm air from the room deplete. His dark eyes stared blankly at the screen.

Nate licked his lips and chuckled nervously. He felt guilty. "Sorry for ruining Christmas."

Wade shrugged. "It's okay. Better to find out sooner than later, right?"

"Right…"

Kurt glanced at Pyro who was still watching the screen. Protesters viciously threw bricks and garbage cans into store fronts. People fought in the streets. It was all so… familiar to the young man. Too familiar. A cold pain rose in his chest as he watched a rioter throw a Molotov cocktail through a car's windshield. He covered his mouth with his hand. It was at that moment Kurt touched his shoulder. John didn't react, just kept his glazed eyes on his television. "John?"

He looked to the German man with skeptical eyes. He didn't exactly like that a member of the X-Men was there to witness this.

"It vill be okay." Sharp teeth molded into a rather warm smile. "Just think, your Lydia vill be here tomorrow, ja?"

If possible, Pyro's face seemed to ashen even further. "Oh fuck." His hands rose to cover his dark eyes. "Oh fuck, what am I gonna do?"

"Nail her, what else?"

"Shut _up,_ Wilson!"

Wade shrugged, "You asked. I mean, what else can you do? She probably already knows." Toby let out a quiet groan at being bustled around, but didn't wake. "She knows you're over the whole Brotherhood thing, what's the big deal?"

John didn't say anything. Just got up, and left his friends and family for the seclusion of his room.


	32. Lack of Sleep and Talke of Grandbabies

Lydia sighed and sat up. Her alarm clock continued to beep steadily. _I will fucking destroy you_, she thought, glaring at it with venom. She never did of course, that would get expense, but she did smack it off rather violently. It bounced off the floor with a pleasing, thump, and the girl stood. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she was ready to roll. Having packed her bag the previous night, all she had to do was make it down the hall. A hard task than it seemed. She frowned as her grandfather came into sight; the previous day's speech still at the forefront of her mind.

The old man's face was taut and expressionless. "Ready to go?" He asked, voice quiet as so not to wake his wife. Sophie would be upset when she realized the girl had left without her approval, but would also get over it quickly, he knew.

"Yeah." She adjusted her back pack half heartedly. "You?"

Nick nodded and ushered her out into the cold. It was pitch black outside, unsurprising for one am but it still took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dark. Nick, on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble with this and quickly navigated to the car.

The ride to the airport, the entire three hours, was strained. They made idle, passive conversation while Nick focused on the road and Lydia worried over various things. Her friends back home, meeting John's family, her grandfather's growing distance… they all weighed heavily on her mind.

Amelia tapped her fingers lazily on the hard table top. Her boyfriend, the father of her children, sat across from her. He eyed her movements with a curious eye. "Nervous?" He asked, sipping at his hot cocoa.

"What?" She blinked, then let out a scoff. "Yeah, I'm real nervous. Like I care what some little prissy college kid thinks of me."

Wade smirked. "You're totally nervous. How come? I told you she was nice."

"Yeah, well, you make friends easier than I do."

"Not true," He debated, taking her hand and kissing it playfully, "Remember Victor? He hated me."

Amy smirked. "He always was one of the smart ones." But she smiled genuinely at him after a moment of pouting. "Okay, fine, go get the little prick's girlfriend. Best we get it over with."

"Can I come?"

The couple looked over to the door way to where Nate stood. His bag slung over his shoulder, he smiled meekly at them. "I kinda need a ride to the airport anyway…" he swallowed, "I think I've worn out my welcome."

Amy sighed. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, Nathaniel."

"Oh, no, not you sweetheart, never you." He winked boyishly at her. His expression sobered, "I just think I should get home to Brendan and Roxie. Help keep Mel in check… plus I don't think Mystique likes me very much."

"Picked up on that did you?" The woman in question, scantily clad in nothing but the blue skin she was born in, stepped into the kitchen. She scowled at the man. "Sick of being surrounded by freaks?"

"Psh," He grunted and held his hand up effeminately. "Girlfriend, _please_, I'm from New Jersey."

She smirked at him. "Hm." Her glowing eyes moved to Wade's brown ones. "Going to get the girl?" He nodded. Her smirk widened. "Good." Mystique told him, a hint of satisfaction in her multi-toned voice.

The men shared a look of unease before heading out. "Amy," Wade called back.

"What?" She blinked at him.

He winked in response. "Still love ya, baby."

The petite blushed faintly and nodded firmly. "Likewise."

Little over an hour later, Wade and Nate arrived at the airport. The young human smiled, embraced the man and the two separated with only a few tears shed between them. Wiping his eyes, Nate cleared his throat and pointed to a spot in the distance. "There's our girl."

Lydia blinked as she watched her back pack go around the conveyer belt for the third time. She was just so tired… she hadn't only managed to get perhaps two hours of sleep on the flight over its eleven hour span. Again her bag past by her and she watched it go with a sad longing. She loved that bag… it was so pretty. And pink… She shook her head, what the hell was she thinking? The bag was green for Christ's sake. Rubbing her eyes she let out a groan.

"Corvus!"

Her head rose. She knew that sound. Vaguely. It was her name, right?

"Corvus!" The voice repeated.

"Oh god," she murmured to herself, "I'm hallucinating."

"No!" A familiar pair of arms latched themselves around her. "You're not! Honest."

Blue eyes blinked up at the man passively. "Nate?" Definitely hallucinating.

"Yeah?" his bearded face grinned at her.

"Am I asleep?"

He shook his head firmly and pulled away to smile at her as Wade approached them. "No."

"Oh thank god." The older man hugged her tightly. She leaned into his arms with a sigh. "I'm so tired."

"You can sleep when you're dead, now, come on," The mutant grabbed a random bag from the spinning belt. "Let's get you out of here."

"That's not my bag…"

His smile dropped. "Oh. Well-"

"It's the green one." Nate supplied for him, kissing his friend's cheek. "Now, Lydia, you know I love you right?"

"Ah, thanks." Wade snatched the green bag up and marveled at it a moment. "Oh my god! It's so light!"

"Yeah, I know." Lydia kissed Nate on the cheek as he murmured a quiet good bye in her ear.

"Watch out for the blue chick."

She blinked, half asleep and too weak to fully comprehend the warning. "What?"

He kissed her forehead and held her tight. "Oh, Lydia. You were so young. Well," He jerked away from her abruptly. "See ya on the flip side." He saluted the two of them and wandered off toward his gate.

"What just happened?"

Wade grinned and wrapped an arm around her. "No idea! Now come on, John's back to his moody self and you need to fix him."

"_It's not my fault!"_ The young woman shrieked. Not realizing she had drawn the attention of onlookers she went on, hysterically. _"He brought special condoms how was I suppose to say no?"_ Lydia then broke into unrestrained, exhausted sobs and collapsed against (a very stunned) Wade's chest.

"I didn't say you had to! You can fuck my son all you want, honest_, just please stop crying at me!"_ He held her tightly and rocked her erratically, like he did when his own daughter was upset. "Don't cry! It's okay! Don't cry! Damn it, Lydia! John's supposed to be the unstable one, not you!"

"_I know!"_ She wept, almost wailing as she seemed unable to stop herself. "_But I'm just so tired!"_

The man brightened considerably at this. "Really? Why didn't you say so? You can sleep in the car, come on, little lady let's split."

Sniffling, the human female agreed and followed him out with heavy feet. When it was decided, by Wade, that she wasn't moving fast enough she was lifted and carried through the parking lot. She was asleep the minute her feet left the ground. The ride to Camden was filled with quiet radio and the man's paranoid thoughts about his son. Would he run back to the Brotherhood? Would he quit school? Why hadn't he knocked Lydia up like his father had so helpfully instructed? Why did he still refuse to call him Mr. Wilson? Did Mystique have any idea why the boy was so moody? She did practically raise him after all…

"Mr. Wilson?"

"Favorite." He said, a built in response to the title. He shook his head at the young woman's confused features and rephrased, "I mean, yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it… what with the slowly veering in and out of traffic and all." But these were the back roads of Maine. There wasn't anything to veer into, Lydia noticed, and thus wasn't terribly concerned by it. She was concerned, however, about the man's downtrodden expression. It was an unpleasant thing to wake up to.

Wade smiled tightly at her. "Don't worry about it… so, excited to see John?"

The young woman's response was natural and warm as she beamed at him. "Yeah."

"Good." His own smile lit up involuntarily. "Glad to hear it. He's missed you, you know?"

A faint flush lined her pale cheeks and she looked out the window to the snowy winter scene in front of her. It looked like some sort of holiday card... "Is that so?"

"Yeah. He hasn't been sleeping that well. And don't worry," He winked at her and nudged her knowingly with his elbow. "Leon bought him more of those special condoms… even though I told him not to."

"You disapprove of us being intimate?" Lydia asked with wide eyes. He really didn't seem the prudish type. But those thoughts were dismissed by a wave of his hand and her mouth dropped at his response.

"Oh, no," he told her, "I disapprove of you two using birth control. I'm all for the sex."

She blinked. "What?"

"I want a grandbaby!" He whined, collapsing in similar manner that she had to him, only to his steering wheel. "Amy won't have any more babies and Toby's too much of a baby to ask to foster a grandbaby in her little tiny womb! Not until she's fifteen at least." His eyes grew dark and he shook his head firmly. "No. Toby will never grant me any grandchildren. I won't allow it." His light eyes went to her horrified blue ones, "It has to be you and John."

She stared at him. For a long while she could not find her voice. "_What_?" She finally managed, her voice high pitched and somewhat frightened. "Mr. Wilson… I am not going to be giving you any… just _no_, Wade."

"Aw! Come on! Bare my son's spawn!"

"No!"

"Please? I'll pay you."

"_Mr. Wilson!"_

"Okay! Fine!" He pouted and drove on. "We're almost there anyway." He stuck his tongue out at her, "I'll just have to find another way to get a baby!"

Lydia laughed nervously, "You do that." The young woman wrapped her arms around herself for warmth… and self preservation, just in case.

"I'm telling Warren you were uncooperative."

"He won't care he's mad at me."

"Aw, poor baby." He went to hug her and was roughly shoved away. "Come on, Lydia! I'm being nice!"

"No." The young woman crossed her arms firmly as she pressed herself up against the car door. "I think you might be having some kind of psychotic episode."

"Why?"

"_Because you just tried to talk me into baring your grandchildren!" _

He stared at her and turned the steering wheel. His expression went blank. "Is that a no?"

"_Of course it's a no!"_

"Oh. Well, here we are!" His face lit up and he jumped out of the car and rushed toward the two story house. "Race ya!"

Lydia stared after him. "What. The. _Fuck_?" She whispered to herself. What the hell had she gotten herself into? What was wrong with Wade? Why had she not noticed it before now? How the hell was John so normal! She was suddenly fearful for his little sister who was constantly exposed to this man.

Mystique watched as Wade came bolting toward the house. Amy was by her side, and together they watched a redhead get out of the car. A green bag was slung over her shoulder and her black jacket was faded as were her jeans.

Amy let out a hum. "Not what I expected."

"Me neither." The blue woman admitted. "Thought she'd be sexier. Have a little sway to her hips."

"Yeah, me too."

The pair of them looked to the door as it was thrown open. He spun around to gloat but it died before it fully left his lips. "I beat- you didn't even try, did you Corvus?"

"Corvus?" Mystique echoed, turning to look at with a cocked brow. "As in _Calypso_ Corvus?"

"That's the one." Wade quickly pulled off his gloves and tossed them on the floor. "I'm gonna go get John!"

Amy's dark eyes went over her friend's form. "You know her _mom_?"

"Quite well…I didn't know Callie had a daughter." _Much less a human daughter_, her mind added with disgust. Her yellow eyes noted with annoyance that her son had made it to the front door before the rest of the family.

"Guten tag!"

Lydia snapped out of her disquiet at the sound of a warm welcome. She blinked at the form in the doorway and smiled at him. The man was a fascinating case; with soft navy features, a wide inviting smile(full of sharp painfully white teeth) and strong broad shoulders… very handsome. Realization dawned on her after a second, she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and offered her hand. "You must be Kurt."

"You must be Lydia, ja?" He pronounced her name oddly. La-di-yeah. It only endeared him further to her.

"I am." They shook hands and he welcomed her into the house. A renewed sense of anxiety rose in her chest as she looked around. It was a lovely home… larger than her own. She swallowed and returned her attention to the man in front of her. "You work at Xavier's?"

"Ja, I teach foreign languages."

The young woman had no idea what that would entail. So she simply nodded. "Cool." A blush rose on her cheeks as she remembered this was a man of the cloth. "Sorry if Mel caused any trouble."

A faint heat rose on his own face as he smirked. "No. No trouble…"

Blue eyes squinted skeptically at him. "What?" Amusement shone in them as he looked away. A smile of her own rose on her lips as she asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, come," He ushered her deeper in to the hall… with his tail. It was just then she noticed and it recalled Melinda's favorable, joyous shrieks on its behalf. Movement out of the corner of his eye made him grin. "Leon! Come, meet John's Lydia."

"Wade's been calling me that, hasn't he." It wasn't even a question. Her lips were pursed with false irritation. Her gaze shone with brighter intent. She elbowed Kurt playfully, "That boy ain't right."

The German shook his head, "Nyet, he is not. Leon!"

"Just a sec!" The man called back. He could sense the woman's nerves. Sense her joy and eagerness. It was nice… but there was an underlying of worry. Something had gone wrong with Wade. Unsurprising. Apollo chuckled and wandered into the foyer.

Her aura plummeted. The cheery disposition was thrown over to heartache and stress at the very sight of him. Leon swallowed and felt tears prick at his eyes. Lydia shook her head and forced herself to stop gaping at him. "Sorry, I- you just look…" She rubbed her mouth with her hand. She offered the other to the green skinned man. Colin… She shook her head and forced a smile. "You just look like someone I used to know."

"Your brother." He speculated. She flinched and dropped her gaze. Leon went on, giving her hand a pat. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Didn't really lose 'im," The girl muttered and shrugged. Her eyes went from Kurt to Leon. She forced them to brighten. "So… how'd it feel being exposed to Nate?"

"_Team player!"_ Echoed down the stairs from Wade's mouth.

The redhead sighed, closed her eyes and nodded, much to the amusement of the men in front of her. "Yes. Yes I am." She agreed.

"What did he say to make you so-"

There was the telltale sound of stomping feet and she found herself knocked to the floor. Neither of the men looked surprised.

"Hi! Are you Lydia! You look like a Lydia and I don't think that's a very common name, but then again John said you were from California! What's it like there? Does it snow? We get lots of snow here! Do you like it? John said you were im-par-shell."

"Impartial." Lydia swallowed her shock and sat up a tad- no easy feat with a five year old planted on her chest. She blinked, then smiled. The girl's eagerness was adorable. "You must be October."

"I _am_!" She shrieked, throwing her long brown hair over her shoulders and grinning. "Did John tell you about me? Was it nice? He didn't tell you about that time I ate a clump of dirt for two dollars did he?"

Blue eyes narrowed up at her. "He made you eat a clump of dirt?"

Leon snickered as the redhead more or less took the lively treatment of the child. Kurt shot him a look. "Uh, Toby, mien schatzi, perhaps ve could let your brother's Lydia up, yes?"

"Oh," The girl let out a giggle and hopped up, "Right!" She looked down at the newcomer and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Lydia shrugged, "That's cool. No harm done." She stood and brushed the butt of her jeans. The girl looked up at her expectantly. "Oh, yeah, present's in the bag."

"Yay!"

"Toby!" Amy scolded, emerging from the den with a frown. "What did I tell you about-"

"_You what?" _John's voice bounced down the stairs, rage clear in it.

Everyone looked up. Then looked at Leon. He looked back with confused red eyes. "What?"

"What was that about?" Amelia asked as she picked up Toby. The child struggled, trying to reach the bag, before sighing and yielding.

"How should I know?" Apollo smirked and looked at Lydia who glared. "I bet you do."

"You'd win that bet."

They shared a quirk of the lips as John came storming down the stairs. His sharp stare was focused on his mother. "You need to talk to him! He is out of control!"

Lydia's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. Oh my god!" She shrieked and grinned at him. Her hands went to her mouth and she began to bounce in an joyous manner. Leon contained his own shriek of joy –he sometimes got overwhelmed by others emotions- and looked away.

John sighed, but a large smile was stretching across his own lips. "I know."

"It's so short!" Her hands found his hair-freshly cut as of yesterday-and gave it an experimental tug. As long as she had known him, his hair had been quite long. The change was a dramatic one, and it kind of rocked her world. A small squeal escaped her throat as she gawked. "What- why, I mean." She cleared her throat and calmed slightly, still smiling foolishly at him, "It looks good."

Amy was… disturbed, by her son. There was a light in his eyes she hadn't seen before…well, with the exception of when he was playing with fire. She watched his hands snake around the young woman's waist and his lips meet hers in a chaste, sweet kiss. Lydia giggled and stroked his stubbled cheek absently with a pale finger.

Leon was growing uncomfortable as well. He shot his stepson a glance and nodded toward the den. Kurt quickly followed as the young lovers continued to touch each other fondly. Intimately.

The mother in the room cleared her throat. The couple pulled away from each other. Lydia blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in shame. Making out in front of a five year old? What the hell was wrong with her? Her eyes went back to John's hair… It wasn't completely her fault. He winked at her.

"I'm guessing you're Lydia." Amy stated with a smirk. Toby squirmed on her hip. She was used to affectionate people, but she had to admit it was weird seeing John act all lovely dovey. This would make for good teasing.

"Yeah." She raised her hand sheepishly. "That's me." Her face darkened as the shorter woman continued to smirk. "Nice to meet you."

Pyro held her close by. His arm was wrapped tightly around her hip, forcing her to his own. "Amy, this is Lydia." His lips quirked at her name.

"Hello." They shook hands. Amy cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about Wade."

"You should be," Her son cut in, his smile gone. "He's trying to force us to breed again."

There was a silence before Amy spoke. Just barely above a whisper, "What?" Her dark eyes went to Lydia's light ones. "Is this true?"

Pale skinned flushed. "A little." She held her fingers up, roughly an inch apart. "It was a little sudden." Her eyes cast up to John's. "Thanks for the warning by the way."

"No problem," He quipped. That earned him an elbow to the gut, but he only pulled her closer. the pair shared another chaste kiss as Amy shrieked up the stairs.

"_Wade Wilson!" _

"_I didn't do it, I swear! The team player is lying!"_

"_Get down here right now!"_

"_No!"_

"_Wilson!_ Here," The brunette shoved Toby into John's arm and began the march up the stairs. "I need to deal with this."

October blinked up at him. Her gaze went to his girlfriend. "So… presents?"

Lydia grinned. "You still like Scooby Doo, right?"

"Totally!" She leapt from her brother's arms to the woman's.

"Awesome."

**A/N:** This was longer than I wanted, but it was intentionally fluffy. The next one won't be.


	33. Traitors

After her gift was opened, October dragged Lydia up to her bedroom. Pyro shot her a smirk when she glanced at him –still in awe over his hair- and waved cockily as she went.

"So…that's the little human, huh?"

John nodded. "Yep."

"Awful plain… not what I was expecting at all."

He smirked at his godmother's miffed expression. "That's why I like her so much."

"So you're only with her to upset me?" Her brow arched quizzically.

"No," He turned to face Mystique. His expression somber, he told her, "I'm with her because she is nothing like you."

Upstairs, Lydia was looking around Toby's room with interest. It was nothing like her childhood room in California. The walls were a bright, cheery pink and laced with dolls, fairies, Disney posters and of course a canopy.

"What'dya think?" Toby asked, hopping on her bed. The stuffed Scooby Doo doll was clutched to her chest, and she was watching her brother's girlfriend carefully.

Lydia smiled at her and pointed to a Little Mermaid poster that hung on the child's wall. "I had one of these." She ran her finger along the bottom of it. Her blue eyes went to Toby's brown ones. The girl looked back at her with apprehension. "I like it." Lydia assured the girl. "I wish I had a canopy bed."

"Yeah, it's pretty great, huh?"

"Totally. I wanted one, but my dad said my brothers would use it against me."

Toby grinned. Whether she was pleased to learn more about the woman or hear that she wasn't the only one with destructive family, the redhead was unsure. Regardless, the girl was smiling, so she figured that was a good sign.

_-In the Backyard-_

Mystique frowned and crossed her legs again. The cold had no effect on her. She was boiling with rage. That little bastard. How dare he disrespect her like that. She'd fix him… Baring her teeth, the blue woman reached over and grabbed her phone off the outdoor table. She scanned quickly through the contact list and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Calypso?" Mystique smiled, "I think I found something that may interest you."

Leon looked out at his lover with a frown. Her aura was all but sparking and he let out a worried sigh. Kurt was on his cellular phone as well. His attitude was considerably more lax, with nothing but joy and warmth surrounding him as he spoke with his girlfriend over the phone. His back was to his stepfather, but Apollo knew a grin was on his face. With a smirk of his own, he slid in the seat across from him.

Kurt smiled at him, and spoke directly into the receiver, "Vell, darlin', I should be going." There was a pause, "Ja. I love you too. Lebewohl."

His stepdad shook his head. "So? What's her name?"

"Cecilia." He told the older man with a growing smile. "She vus at my school vone day… visiting, I suppose. I vus on a mission, but ven I got back, I drove her back into town."

There was a nervous twitch in his aura. Leon quirked a brow. "And…?"

"Vell, she can be a little high strung…" He chuckled and dropped his yellow gaze. "She is human."

"Oh god, Kurt are you serious?" The green man groaned and clutched his head.

The young mutant shot him a wry smirk. "I know."

"Know what?" Wade asked, sauntering into the room. His dark eyes went from Leon, still hunched over, to Kurt, still sporting a mildly wounded expression. "I missed something didn't I?"

"That is it, fuck it," The empath stood quickly. He leaned over and clapped Kurt on the shoulder, "You're on your own, cupcake. I'm gettin' the hell outta dodge."

"What?" the pair of them chimed with surprise. Kurt jumped to his feet as well, knocking the chair out from behind him as his tail batted the air with a frantic swish. Wade's jaw dropped. Both Amy and John rushed into the room.

"You can't leave!" The German pleaded, "You know how she-"

Leon took it upon himself to finish the man's sentence. "-Will react to this! Yes, I do! I mean, Christ, Kurt, it was bad enough when it was John, do you know how she'll respond when finds out you…" Leon swallowed. Then sighed. Green fingers rubbed red eyes. There was a definite quake in them, the younger man saw, but said nothing. Instead he let his stepfather go on, "She'll hit the roof, creampuff, you know she will, and I just can't… I can't deal with this. There's too many people, and too many emotions. They," He paused, searching for the right word, "affect me." He told them. His gaze rose to his stepson's, "in certain ways. Infect more like. The longer I'm here the angrier I'll get and I don't want to hurt anybody."

Kurt frowned. "I vill not tell her."

"No, that won't help. It's not a _telling_ issue, Kurtie, it's an emotional issue." Leon smirked, his red lips twisting humorlessly, "You can't control it. She knows you're hiding something."

Wade gaped at him. For once the childish man was at a loss of words. Finally he found his voice, "So that's why you left when Lydia showed up! You sensed the bow-chicka-wow-wow!" His hips rocked in the appropriately inappropriate manner.

Pyro blushed faintly. "Is that true?"

"Partially." Leon admitted, pleased with the humiliation radiating off the boy. Humility was so much easier to handle than sexual frustration and angst. It was a nice change. "But mostly just to give you some privacy."

"Psh, privacy is overrated," Wilson chided, kicking Kurt's chair away from him as he stood behind the blue man. "Mama's comin' back in." He sang quietly, giving Kurt's tail a tug.

Mystique slid the door open and was surprised to find most of the houses occupants staring at her. "What?" she asked, feigning innocence with a raised eye brow.

"Leon's decided to shorten his stay," Amy told her. The mother looked between the couple and shook her head. The small woman brought a hand to her forehead and rubbed it. She could feel a headache coming on, and knew that there would be an all out brawl between the family in a few moments. "I better go check on Lydia and make sure Toby hasn't smothered her to death yet."

John frowned and followed her out of the room. His hands tucked into his pockets he asked, "What was all that about?"

"Mystique, if I had to guess."

"Hm." He glanced down at his mother. "What do you think October's been doing to Lydia?"

They soon found that October was interrogating her. Lydia was seated cross legged on the bed, across from the child who was sprouting off questions left and right. Most of them, unsurprisingly, were about John.

"Do you hold hands?"

"Some times."

"Do you kiss?"

A blush rose on the redhead's cheeks but she nodded in the affirmative. "Some times."

"In public?" Toby asked with a smirk. She was enjoying the older girl's discomfort. Probably more than she should have been.

Lydia paused. Did a bathroom stall count as public? She assumed so, and answered with an offhanded, "Yeah."

"Is he any good at it?"

"October!" the pair jumped and looked to the door. Amy and John stood there, both flushed and horrified, but it had been the former who had spoken. Or rather, bellowed.

The child tilted her head. "Yeah?" Amy pointed to the floor. Toby took this as a summon. She hopped off her bed with only a cheeky grin in Lydia's direction. Looking up at her mother, Toby asked, "What's up?"

"Let's give John and Lydia some alone time, okay?"

"On my bed?"

"No!" Lydia was quick to argue. She joined them in the doorway with yet another dark blush on her face. "Not on your bed! Not on any bed." She gave John a pointed look when he opened his mouth. "No."

He shot her a crooked smile and took her hand. "Let me show you _my_ bed. Maybe you'll change your mind."

"I hate you." The young woman breathed, barely loud enough for him to hear her. Her hand received a squeeze and John gave it a gentle tug. Lydia turned and offered Toby and Amy a meek wave. The two of them shared a snicker at her expense as the man more or less shoved her into his room.

Kicking the door closed behind them, Pyro took the human's face in his hands and shot her a wicked smirk before crashing his lips against hers. Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "No."

"No?" He repeated. He blinked in surprise. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no," she giggled, "Your parents are downstairs for Christ sake. Not to mention, a _priest_."

"He's not _really_ a priest." John told her. His arms snaked around her waist and he was pleased to find her resistance was dwindling. Her hips grazed his casually and Lydia smirked up at him. Her hands found his chest and she gave him a firm slap on the shoulder. He grinned and leaned down again, "Come on, Di."

The young woman shook her head. "Nope. Not on your life, sparky."

"Don't," He glared at her, rocking her back and forth absently, "call me sparky. I hate that."

"You should. It's fucking embarrassing, like having sex with a guy's parents eight feet away. Besides," Lydia pulled away from him. She smiled with a hint of malice. "That would just make Wade way too happy."

John pulled something silver out of his back pocket. "But Leon gave me condoms."

She snatched it from his hand. His eyes went from his now empty fingers to her hand as she tucked it into her front pocket. "Later." She promised. Planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, she snickered. They nuzzled their noses together before he pulled away.

"So. Corvus." He grinned at her and fell on his bed. The springs creaked and his body rocked before the mattress settled. "What'd ya bring me?"

Lydia dropped down on the bed next to him with a sigh. "Uh. It's in my bag. Downstairs." She leaned over him. Her long hair brushed his face, and her gaze once again rose to his new 'do. "I can't believe you cut it."

"Yeah." John said lowly. With a groan, he ran his fingers through his own dark locks. "Beats having to go out and shop though."

His girlfriend gave his cheek a peck. "It looks good." Stroking his cheek idly, she smirked at the rough stubble that lined it. "No one would mistake you for homeless now."

"It was one time, and that was mostly Nate's fault."

She let out a scoff of doubt. "Sure it was." Sitting up, Lydia gave his knee a pat. "How was your Christmas, Saint John?"

"Oh it was just fuckin' wonderful." He told her sarcastically. Pyro rubbed his eyes. "It was one fight after another. How was yours?"

"Surprisingly similar to what you just described."

Stunned, the young man blinked up at her. "Really? I thought you came from like the Hallmark Card of families."

"Yeah, well, they're a little protective." Lydia frowned at him, "I think my grandfather wants to stick you in the attic."

"You were fighting over me?" He grinned, his head rising slightly off the mattress. "Did you defend my honor?"

"Psh. You wish." She took his lighter off his night stand and began to fiddle with it. "We weren't fighting about you; I'm just giving you a heads up."

His hand rose to caress her back. Softly, he asked, "What were you fighting about?"

"Doesn't matter. Come on," The human grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the bed. Her eyes twinkled dangerously at him. "Let's go punish your dad."

John grinned. "I love you." He plucked the Zippo from her fingers and tucked it in his pocket.

"Likewise," She hooked her finger into his belt loop and gave it a pull toward the door. "Let's go... I bet we could get your sister to conspire with us." Her eyes lit up, and she bounced on her heels. "Maybe even your mom!"

With a smirk, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, simmer down, Red."

Downstairs, Leon was packing his bags while Mystique brooded outside their guest room door. Kurt was collecting his things as well. His yellow eyes drifted to his mother. His bedroom had been across from theirs, and he could feel her glaring at him. Why should he expect anything else? He was dating a _human_. If she couldn't accept John with one, why would she be accepting of her son's choice in a lover?

Kurt listened closely as Leon began speaking to his mother. "You know, this all could've been avoided if you gave the girl a chance."

"Which one?" Mystique asked her unique tone of voice. The curiosity was fake and peppered with annoyance. "The redhead or the little tramp that seduced my son?"

"Either or." Leon closed his suitcase. "Are you coming?"

The woman said nothing. Her gaze met her son's and narrowed with distaste. Finally, she shook her head. "No. I think it would be best if I stayed here a while. Give you two some space. Away from my… _irrational prejudices_." She kicked off from the wall and left the two of them to stare blankly at each other.

"She is mad, ja?"

Apollo sighed deeply and rubbed his tired red eyes. "Ja. Come on, Kurt." He plucked his image inducer from the front pocket of his suitcase and slipped it on his wrist. "We should go."

Across the hall, his stepson nodded in agreement and did the same. The pair made there way to the living room where Wade and Amy sat, Toby between them. The adults looked up at them, but the child couldn't be bothered. Her eyes stayed locked on the television as her mother stood.

"You're not really leaving, are you?"

"'Fraid so, cupcake." Leon gave the woman a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Toby's hair. "See ya round, kiddo."

She glanced up at him. Her arms rose expectantly and he wrapped her up in a hug. "Bye, Apollo."

"Bye." He handed her off to Kurt(who also muttered his goodbyes), before shaking Wade's hand. "Keep an eye on Blue, for me, will ya?"

"Oh hell no." Wilson hopped up from the couch. "You are taking her with you."

Amy elbowed him in the gut. "She can stay as long as she wants, Leon."

"_No_ she _can't_."

"_Yes_, she _can_."

"Can what?" John asked as he and his girlfriend stepped into the den. His arm was still encircling her shoulders and she seemed quite comfortable there.

"John." Leon dropped his green hands on the couple's shoulders. Right on the boy's, left on the girl's. "Lydia. Don't waste those condoms. They're kind of hard to come by." He gave the young woman, who was blushing quite prominently, a kiss on the cheek. "Nice meeting you."

"Uh. Likewise." She gave him a playful(and horribly awkward) punch in the chest. Chuckling in humiliation, she promised, "And we won't."

"No," Wade cut in, a frown on his face. "They won't. Because I want gran-"

"No." The room chorused at him. Even Toby, who had no idea what was going on said it. Kurt chuckled and set the child down. "Now, mien liebe, you behave for your mama, ja?"

"Ja!" October agreed, throwing her arms around his leg and beaming up at him. He gave her head a pat, and with only some difficulty, he pried her off his leg and into her father's arms. Wade smiled at the pouting child and gave her side a squeeze. She kicked him.

Lydia watched the exchange with a small smile. She shook Kurt's hand as he approached her. "It was nice meeting you."

"Ja, you as well, Lydia." Again, his pronunciation was adorable and she couldn't repress the grin that crept along her lips. The blue man then rose her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss.

This was when John cleared his throat. Kurt smiled impishly at him and moved to shake the man's hand. The shorter man's grip was tighter than it needed to be, the German noted with a smirk. "Take care, Pyro."

"You too."

Amy ushered the two men out. She bid them goodbye as Mystique, who refused to acknowledge her family, sat stiffly in the kitchen. _Traitors_. She thought to herself. Her gleaming eyes went from the men to the young woman now sitting on the floor next to her goddaughter. A growl rose in her throat and she crossed her legs. Her phone beeped ad she glanced down at the text.

_I'm on my way_. Mystique grinned and leaned back in her chair. At least things were about to get interesting.

**A/N:** Long chapter for a long wait. Birkhoff sequel is up. Thought you ought to know.


	34. Family Reunions

Amy tilted her head. John, October and Lydia were all seated on the floor, playing a board game of some kind. It was somewhat surreal. John dating. It seemed too soon.

"I'll buy it."

"Too bad," Amy watched as her son smirked at his girlfriend, "I'm buying it."

The redhead scoffed at him, "You don't even need the blue ones, John."

"So? I'm saving up."

"That's cheating!" Toby snapped at him. "You always cheat!" She looked up at the older girl who was suppressing a smile. The child's face was a mask of pure rage, and she snapped, "I told you we shouldn't have let him be banker!"

"John, quit teasing the girls." Amy told him. He frowned at her, but handed Lydia the card. His mother smiled weakly at him and went back to the magazine she was pretending to read. "Atta boy."

"Thank you, Amy."

She let out a hum of acknowledgement but did not look up. If she had she would've seen both her daughter and the redhead stick their tongues out at her son. All she heard was Pyro's low growl and Toby's disappointed shriek of; "Mom! John's burning things again!"

"John," Amy said sternly. Still not looking up though, he noted with a quirk of the lips. "Quit it."

Lydia giggled quietly at his expense and mouthed, _"Again?" _at him. He glared at her in return as his little sister stood with a sigh. Her brown eyes went from John, to Lydia then finally to the destroyed pack of cards that lay scorched across the board. Her tiny lips pursed.

"I'm gonna go get _Life_." Her eyes went to John's and narrowed darkly. "_Don't_ burn it."

"I won't." He told her.

She eyed him with distrust and left, giving his head a sharp swat as she went. Toby made a sharp turn toward the stairs and let out a startle cry as her little body collided with her father's well muscled leg. "Tobes!" He smiled. It dimmed slightly at her expression. "What's up?"

Her face remained sour. "John's cheating."

"Already?" Wade blinked in surprise, "They've only been together a few weeks!"

"What?" Toby asked. She shook her head, "No, he cheated at _Monopoly_."

"Oh. Well. Yeah, Tobes, he does that." He set her back down on the stairs. She said nothing and continued on her way. Wade returned to the task at hand. He grabbed his jacket, then John's, and carried on to the living room. He frowned at the young people on the floor. They were talking in low tones, mocking and teasing each other. In Wade's eyes, if they weren't breeding they were useless to him. But he could change all that.

John flinched in surprise as his coat collided with his head. "Hey!"

Lydia snickered at his expense. Wade did too. "Come along son! We are off to do manly things!"

"Like what?" His son asked warily as he stood.

"Chop wood."

The couple stared at him.

Amy looked up from her magazine to repeat, "Chop wood? It's like, nine at night!"

Wade shrugged, "Masculinity never sleeps."

"You're an idiot," She announced, standing, "Come on, Lydia. Let's go be rational together."

The girl grinned and followed after the woman. Her blue eyes slipped to John's brown ones as she reached the doorway. "Don't chop off anything vital… to me I mean."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and looked at Wade. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

The man squealed with delight. "She made you a team player!"

"Whatever."

Mystique frowned as the child past by her bedroom. Toby backtracked. She cocked her head to the side curiously. "Hey Aunt Misty."

"Hello." Her yellow eyes didn't leave the ceiling. "How are things going with the human?"

"It'd be going better if my brother wasn't such a weasel!"

The blue skinned woman looked over in time to see the girl storm out of the guest room and into her own. With a quirk of her lips, she followed.

Downstairs, Amy and Lydia sat at the dining room table. The redhead smoothed her hair back nervously as the mother of her boyfriend brought over a plate of Christmas cookies. Her mother, Julia, had sent them over through the mail and they were to tied them over until she was able to be there herself(after the abrupt leaving of Kurt and Leon, Wade had called Clark and Julia down to cheer up his wife… and embarrass his son. They were due in the morning).

"So. Lydia." Amy slid into the seat across from the little tramp- human girl. She hadn't really had any personal time with her. But seeing as her son liked her so much, the pyrokentic may as well try and get to know why exactly. She offered her a cookie. "John tells me you live with your grandparents?"

"Yep. Thank you." Lydia took a tree shaped cookie off the Santa shaped plate. "Since I was twelve."

Amy tilted her head slightly. "And their both mutants?"

"Mhm."

"And both your parents were?"

The redhead nodded uncomfortably. "Yes, they are."

"Are?" Amy lifted a brow. "John said your mother was dead and your father abandoned you."

A faint flush rose on the girl's cheek. "It's complicated." _That's putting it lightly_, she thought to herself with a frown. "I'm kind of on the outs with my folks right now… my grandfather too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. We kind of had a fight before I left…" She shrugged and took a bite of the cookie. "My mom- wow." Her blue eyes rose to Amy's brown ones, "These are awesome, Ms. Allerdyce."

"Thank you," The older mutant said with little emotion. "You were saying about your mother?" _This mother of yours_ _that has Brotherhood ties and a codename as vague and ominous as Calypso_.

Lydia dropped her gaze sheepishly. She wasn't really comfortable talking about this, but considering Amy had opened her home to her, she felt as though she owed her somehow. "My mom wanted to see me. She thinks I know where my brothers are."

"Do you?"

"No." Her blue eyes narrowed slightly as they became cold. "She made me believe they were dead for ten years, how the hell should I know where they are?"

"Just ask-"

The door bell rang. The pair blinked, and Amy went to get it. The redhead sighed and took another bite of the sugar cookie. The brunette groaned quietly as she made her way over to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find a beautiful redhead standing there.

The woman, no older than thirty, smiled at her. "Hello. I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Amelia barely had time the words, much less their meaning, before her eyes rolled back into her head, and she collapsed, limp to the floor. Callie cocked her head to the side, an amused smile twitching at her lips. She really was expecting the fearsome Arson to be more of a challenge. Stepping over her prone body, the woman left Amy in the open doorway. She made her way slowly to the kitchen and when her eyes landed on the back of a petite woman with bright fiery hair, her smile became wicked.

Upstairs, the females didn't suspect anything was amiss until a scream tore through the air. Quick and soundless, Mystique raced down the stairs after ordering Toby to stay in her room. She paused at the sight of her unconscious- wait. Amy's eyes were staring blankly at the wall in front of her, and for a moment, Raven feared her dead. With trembling fingers, the blue woman checked her pulse. It was rapid and strong, thankfully.

Another screech of pain cut through the quiet and she ran into the kitchen to find a familiar redhead standing over Pyro's little pet. A little pet that was thrashing and seizing on the floor. Mystique flinched, not at the sight, but at Calypso's calm and almost tauntingly sweet tone.

"Oh, how sad. The little human can't even defend herself against her mommy… can you?" The last words were ice, and chilled the blue woman to her core as Callie lifted her foot back and kicked her daughter firmly in the chest.

The girl gasped and choked, trying to stop the pain in her head as her throat shut. Even thing was a blur. Thoughts, feelings… all with one core desire. To set every nerve in her body on fire. Lydia felt blood trickle down her nose, but didn't care. It was like being stung by a thousand bees inside her mind. Like every vain was being cut open and healed, only to be slashed again. She screamed, hoarsely this time, and Mystique could see blood start to fall on the white tile floor from her ear.

"Calypso."

She went ignored. Callie raised her foot and stomped on the human's ribs, electing another weak scream from her. "You should've never been born. I should've drowned you the minute I found out what you were."

_I should've had an abortion! You were a mistake! _Yellow eyes closed as the sound of her own mother's voice echoed in her ears. "Callie that's enough!"

"No, Mystique, it's not." Her blue eyes rose to her companion's. "I have to right my wrong."

"I thought you wanted to find your sons!"

"I do. And I will. But first," A slow, sickeningly devious smirk spread across the woman's glamorous features. "I have to wipe my slate clean."

Lydia's world shifted to grey a moment. She wasn't moving anymore. Not like she had been. There was no more thrashing or screaming or crying. She was almost perfectly still. Perfectly quiet, except for the odd tremble that made her gasp for air.

Callie shrugged with contentment. "It should only take a second."

"What should only take a second?"

"To comatose her. A flick of my wrist and she'll be brain dead."

The woman made it sound so simple. Mystique gaped at her. "She's your daughter."

"That thing is not my daughter." Callie growled, "She's a homo sapien. A mistake. People like her shouldn't exist, Mystique."

Her yellow eyes narrowed in response to the words. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" The redhead scoffed, "You invited me here."

"What?"

The women looked to the doorway to find Toby standing there. Her small form was shaking from the cold. She had passed by her mother without a sound, her young mind not fully comprehending what was going on. She just knew she had to find her aunt.

"October!" Mystique bared her teeth at her, "I told you to stay in your room!"

"My my… Wilson has been busy, hasn't he?"

"Shut up, Callie!"

The redhead turned her gaze from the child and glared at her. "Don't tempt me, Darkholme. It's bad enough you ever allowed this to happen in the first place."

"Allow what to happen?" She asked with guarded features.

"Allow your prized Pyro to end up with a _lesser_ being."

"Aunt Misty-" The girl jumped as Lydia coughed. Without looking away from Mystique the woman –this dangerous stranger in her home- raised her hand.

Her brother's girlfriend, her brother's Lydia, let out a shriek of pain and began sobbing again. "_Please! Stop!"_

"_Stop it, Callie!"_

With cold eyes, the woman smirked. "Make me."

"Okay."

The blade sliced through her chest with an almost elegant swish and Deadpool closed his eyes as her blood splattered his face. He kicked her off his sword and looked to Toby who was now staring up at him in horror. He faltered and reached out to her, "October-"

"No!" She hollered, moving away from his blood soaked hands in fear. "Don't touch me! You're just like _her_!"

"No, Tobes, I-" The father watched as she fled the room with crestfallen features. His gaze landed on the girl on the floor before rising to Mystique's. "Deal with this. I have to go check on Amy."

John crouched over his mother, her head carefully placed in his lap. "Mom?" He whispered, but her eyes remained blank. "Mom, it's me, St. John. Can you hear me?"

"John."

He looked over to Wade. "Dad, what-"

"It was Callie."

"Cal- Lydia's mom?" Pyro asked with a furrow brow, "Why-"

"I don't know." The man interrupted, gently taking Amy's limp form from him. "You should go get Lydia. Ames' got a healing factor, so she should be alright." His eyes, usually sparkling with mirth, were somber, "But Di's human. We have to get her to a hospital, John."

A curt nod and he was gone.

_**A/N:**_ I'll just say it: Callie a fucking cunt, ain't she? Sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it.


	35. Hospital Beds

John's heart just about stopped when he stepped in to the kitchen. His mother, although quite pale and motionless, had been one thing to see, but Lydia was something else entirely. Her neck, cheek and mouth were covered in her own blood, her eyes half lidded in a dazed state of unconsciousness.

Mystique was crouched by her side, a frown on her lips. Her gaze rose to Pyro's, and she spoke in a firm tone. "She's breathing, but unresponsive. How's Amy?"

"The same." He muttered, moving slowly towards the women. He fell to his knees beside the blue mutant and reached a hand out to the redhead's face. He brushed some of her hair that was matted down with blood from her pale neck. His fingers were stained with her blood as he pulled away from her.

His brown eyes moved to the deceased woman a few feet away from them, and with dark eyes he asked, "Is that her? Is that Callie?"

"Yeah." Mystique nodded as she stood. She stared down at the woman she once considered a friend and frowned. "That's her."

"Why-"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter now." The blue scaled woman turned and grabbed the phone off the hanger. "We have to get your girlfriend to the hospital."

_**-A little over two hours later-**_

John sat quietly next to her bed. He'd told the doctors that Lydia was his wife and she'd been baking when she just collapsed. Toby had nodded eagerly while clinging to his leg, doing her best to sell her brother's lies. She had refused to stay with her father.

John sat there, numb, with his little sister asleep on his chest. He blinked as he stared down at the redhead. He knew he should've just followed his instincts and ignored the attraction she wouldn't be here. She'd be at home, in California. The young man wiped his eyes, the sting of tears ebbing behind them. God. This was all his fault. It had been over three hours since they had arrived and so far all he knew was that she was unresponsive.

When a nurse came in to check her vitals, John asked, "How is she?"

"Well, she's a little touch and go." The older woman admitted with a frown.

"What's wrong with her?"

The nurse frowned at the young man. "I'm really not supposed to discuss this with you."

His brown eyes darkened at her. "Why not?"

"Because you two aren't married." She told him calmly. Her eyes went to Toby, then back to his face. "And don't try to deny it."

"But-"

"She's seems to have had a stroke." The nurse told him with a mute expression of sympathy. "But we can't figure out what caused it or how long she'll be out. We don't even know how severe the damage is just yet."

Every word was like a knife and John sighed. He rubbed his tired eyes yet again and thanked her quietly before she left. Standing, he moved his little sister to the chair. She slumped, but didn't wake as her brother moved to stand in the window. A few minutes later, he joined his little sister on the couch.

When he woke up the next morning, they weren't alone. An unfamiliar woman was brushing his girlfriend's hair back. He blinked at with sleepy eyes and raised his head a little. "Who…?"

"Go back to sleep, Mr. Allerdyce."

He didn't need to be told twice. Sophie sighed as the young man, boy really, fell back into a fitful sleep. Her eyes wandered from him to her granddaughter and she bit her lips, clutching her purse a tad tighter. Very slowly, she reached out and brushed the hair from the girl's brow. And with the same touch, the blood from her brain. She would experience no ill effects from the ordeal she had been put through. Sophie made sure of it.

The redhead's eyes fluttered open. Her grandma continued to stroke her hair back, her finger soft, comforting and warm against her sweaty brow.

"Hello, dear."

"Gram… what-" Lydia swallowed, all but awake.

"Shh." Sophie sushed her gently, "You'll wake your beau."

The words were distant in her mind. It felt as if she was being held underwater. Sounds and sights were hazy and felt… off. Different somehow. Lydia groaned and raised a hand to her face. "What happened?"

"Callie found you."

Her blue eyes snapped open, "Where-"

"She's dead." Sophie told her with no emotion. She had cried on the plane. She didn't need to show weakness in front of her granddaughter. "Wilson took her out."

"O-Oh." A wave of relief crossed her heart, but guilt ripped any comfort away. Feeling relieved about her mother's death? What kind of sicko was she? "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine." Sophie pushed some of the light red strands from her brow. "How are you feeling?"

Lydia shrugged halfheartedly. "Bad." She lifted a hand, ignoring the needle stuck out of the back of it, and touched her temple. Things were clearer than they had been, and she could see John and Toby on the couch a few paces away. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't of come."

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Sophie stood. Her lithe form moved over to the window and she opened the curtains with a frown. "Callie was… Callie was…well, there's no excuse for how Callie was. She shouldn't of blamed humans for so many of her own insecurities." Her blue eyes, light and almost grey, locked on her granddaughter's dark ones, "Only we can control ourselves, my dear. Blaming others is just a crutch."

"Hm." Lydia sat up with a frown on her face. "do you think if I had been… what she wanted, that we'd have been happy? As a family, I mean."

"Honestly, no. I don't. Callie would've found something in you, or your brothers to hate. Not being strong enough. Not being unique enough." The elderly woman crossed her arms, "You not having the X gene was only an excuse."

"Oh."

Uncomfortable and saddened, Sophie changed the subject. "So. That's John… I suspect the little one is October."

"You suspect correct." Lydia smirked. "Pretty cute, huh?"

"They're just darling."

"I can hear you." The girl moaned, letting out a grunt as her big brother pulled her closer in his sleep. "Stop it."

The women shared a smile as Toby wiggled out from under John's arm and sauntered over to Lydia's bed. Crawling under the sheets with her, the girl asked. "You feelin' better?"

"Yep." The redhead pushed the younger girl's dark hair back. "Want me to call your folks?"

October let out an uncommitted whine. Her brown eyes went to Sophie and narrowed suspiciously. "Who're you?"

"Hello." The elderly woman smiled warmly at the girl and approached them with soft footsteps. "I'm Lydia's grandmother, Sophia."

"Hello." Toby responded quietly. Lydia rubbed her arms encouragingly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Allerdyce."

"Wilson." The two corrected.

"Miss Wilson." The trio smiled at each other a moment before directing their attention to John, who was starting to stir. Sophie looked down at the tiny brunette and offered her hand, "Well, Miss Wilson, how about we go get breakfast? Just the two of us. You can tell me all about that brother of yours."

A wide grin stretched over the girl's face and she nodded eagerly. "I'll get my coat!"

They were only gone five minutes when Pyro sat up. He blinked in confusion, unsure where he was, before his eyes landed on the redhead. She was smiling weakly at him, dark circles under her eyes and an almost ghostly pale, but most importantly awake. He let out a sigh of relief and moved quickly to her side. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her brow. John held Lydia close a moment before gazing down at her worn, tired features.

"I'm so sorry."

Her brow quirked. "Isn't that my line? I mean, my mom went totally crazy." She raised her hand to his, "How's your mom?"

"Fine. I got a call from her a couple hours ago. She's got a killer headache, but otherwise she's fine." He looked at their hands. "And I was sorry because it was Mystique who called her."

Lydia gaped at him. "What? Why?"

"Because she was mad at me. For bringing a human home."

They stared at each other a moment; the woman with sadness, the man with guilt. After a moment he realized something.

"Where's Toby?"


	36. Mourning Flights

When Amy finally woke up, Mystique had gone. Her parents had arrived. And her children were no where to be found. Her head had barely left the pillow when Wade came in.

"Hey," His tone was gentle as he crouched down next to her. Gently pushing her hair back from her sweaty brow, he asked, "How ya feelin'?"

"Where-"

Wade shushed her. "They're fine. John took Lydia to the hospital."

Amy groaned and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"Callie came." The man's face became somber. "Don't worry, I made Raven help me clean her up before she left."

Her jaw fell open. "You ki-" She dropped her voice slightly, unsure if Toby was still in the house. "You _killed_ her? You killed _Lydia's mom_?!"

"Uh, yeah, I had to." He blinked with confusion. "She was a fucking menace anyway."

"She was still her mother!"

"She tried to kill you. And her. And probably Mystique if she had got the chance." Wade stood. His lips pursed a moment, as he thought of the look on his daughter's face. "Maybe even Toby. I had to."

The woman sat up with his help and sighed. "Not exactly the first impression I was hoping to make."

"Aw," The man cooed at her. "I knew you liked her!"

"Where's Toby?"

"At the hospital." He helped her stand and ushered her into the kitchen where her parents sat. Julia rushed to her side, quick to look her over as her husband, Clark stood. He smiled at the couple and nodded to Wade.

"So," The grey haired man started toward them, an ease smile on his lips. Clark wasn't about to bring up what had happened. In all honesty, he didn't want to know. "Shall we?"

Amy cocked a brow. "Shall we what?"

"Head to the hospital."

At the hospital, John had joined Lydia on the bed. The pair lay comfortably on the single hospital bed, fingers and legs intertwined. The young woman had been staring at him for some time.

"What?"

She shook her head. "I just can't get over your hair."

He chuckled dryly as he nuzzled against her cheek. Relief had settled in quickly, and he was thankful for it. The previous night had been one of the worst of his life; finding his mother comatose, his girlfriend catatonic- and worse yet, the nursing staff not being able to help her. A deep sigh slipped from his throat.

"I told you to stop worrying."

His dark eyes fluttered open at Lydia's soft voice. He took in her tired, tight features. Licking his lips, John shook his head as he muttered, "If your grandmother hadn't been a mutant you'd be brain dead right now."

"But she is and I'm not," Her cool finger tips brushed his cheek. "So, please, John, can we just…I don't want to think about that right now, okay? I just want to enjoy this."

The young woman buried her face in his neck as she gripped the back of his t-shirt securely.

"Aw." The pair groaned as Wade sauntered into the room. "You're obeying me."

"Get out." John grunted as he pulled Lydia closer. "You're bad for the general public, much less people in recovery rooms."

The redhead pushed him away and made to sit up. Her boyfriend's father was by her bed in an instant, helping her along as John rolled out of the bed. He raked a hand through his freshly cut hair with a sigh. He glanced at Lydia out of the corner of his eye. She seemed amused, a quirked smirk on her lips as Wade fluffed her pillows. But her fingers still held a slight shake to them, her eyes carried heavy bags, and worse of all_, she seemed amused by Wade_. Worse yet, not even normal hyperactive Wade; it was the rare genuinely kind Wade, so clearly some damage had been done.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Pyro asked where Amy was.

"In the cafeteria with her folks." Wade grinned impishly as his gaze shifted back to the redhead, "How ya feelin', Di?"

John bristled slightly at the use of the nickname, but Lydia didn't seem to notice. "I'm okay."

"You know, when you're in the hospital, you don't have to be a team player."

"Thanks, but really, I'm fine. How's Amy?"

"Tired." The man bounced idly on his heels. "But she'll be fine, always is."

The young woman smirked gently. "Glad to hear it."

Her boyfriend pushed some of her dark bangs back. His hand lingered on her clammy skin. Licking his lips, he glanced over at Wade. "I think she should go home with her grandmother."

Blue eyes looked up at him from the bed, unsurprised and accepting as she leaned into his touch. Deadpool looked like he was going to protest(or more likely pitch a fit and pout until they submitted to his whims) but when he took in his son's sharp features oddly pinched and maybe even a hint frightened, he nodded. "Good idea!"

"Really?" The couple chorused with surprise. When the man nodded, Pyro smirked. "Glad to hear it."

There was a light knock on the door and the three turned to find Amy and Sophie standing there. The two couldn't have been any more different, in posture and in looks, but they were standing closely and wore similarly grim expressions.

Wade frowned when he noticed Toby wasn't among them, but said nothing about it. Instead, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "So…sorry for killing your kid, Eris."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Apology accepted, Wilson. Sorry my daughter tried to kill your wife."

"It's cool, we're used to it." He perked up as he wrapped his arm around the tiny brunette in question, "Right, Ames?"

"Hm." Amy's cool brown eyes slipped to Lydia. "How are-"

The redhead raised a hand, interrupting with a calm tone. "I'm fine, you?"

"The same." She looked over at John. Noting his blank stare, she asked, "Are you going back with her?"

"Yes," He answered, while his girlfriend replied with a faint, "No."

John looked down at her with surprise, only to find her smirking up at him. In a serious tone, she shook her head. "No, Johnny. I'll be fine, besides, Toby would kill me if I took you away from her."

"It's true," Wade agreed, "She probably would."

"I'm not leaving-"

"Mr. Allerdyce." The young man looked over at Sophie to find her gazing back with a cool hardness in her eyes, but he didn't look away. "I think you could both use a few days recuperation. Perhaps you could come along some other time."

John clenched his jaw. His hands felt a familiar rush of heat, but nothing came of it. Instead he nodded. "Alright."

Lydia gave him a gentle nudge with her elbow. "How come you fold so easily when she says it, but fight tooth and nail with me?"

The young man said nothing, just smirked as he slid out of the bed. Sophie took his place. She laced her fingers with her granddaughter's as she smirked down at her. "Because he wants what's best for you and right now having sex and being mauled by his manchild of a father isn't it."

"Did you have to bring that up?" Lydia blushed as Wade laughed and Amy cringed.

Saying nothing on the subject, Eris patted her hand. "I've arranged our flight for within the hour."

"That was quick." Amy commented with raised brows. "Don't you want to gather her things?"

"I assumed she wouldn't want to go back to that house altogether," Sophie answered with a small frown. "Personally, I'd rather just forget all this unpleasantness."

The group looked to Lydia, who looked at the ceiling and asked God what she had done to deserve this. Seeing they weren't about to get an answer, John spoke for her, "Maybe that's for the best."

Amy nodded and linked arms with her boyfriend. "Come on, let's give the kids a chance to say goodbye-"

"And have some kinky hospital sex," Wade added as they strolled out of the room. "Now's a great time to have a baby, you know, since they had that _whole her life was endangered_ scare."

The woman just sighed. Sophie rose from the bed, kissed her granddaughter on the forehead and gave John a pat on the shoulder as she passed.

Pyro helped Lydia sit up as she threw the blankets off her legs. "Di, I'm sorry. I should've never invited you- not with Mystique around."

"Not your fault." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He held her tightly, burying his face in the cool skin of her neck as she sighed. "I just wish we'd had more time, you know? I like your family."

"They like you too. I think. Most of them, anyway." He smiled as she chuckled, and pressed a kiss to her neck. "You'll be safe, right?"

"I promise." Lydia pulled away to kiss him rightfully on the lips. It was little more than a peck, affectionate and soft, but it did the trick. "I'll see you in Jersey?"

John nodded and fiddled with a strand of her red hair. "It's only a week."

A week, it would turn out, that would be rather eventful in the world around them.


End file.
